The Dragon and her Ice Rook
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Skyler Azur, Black Ops soldier for Atlas. After being deployed to Vale for a mission from Ironwood, he soon catches the eye of a blonde brawler and her team who changes his life… Rated T for violence, death and Profanity, set during season 2 and onward, Skyler x Yang. Chapters on every other Saturday. Chapter on the 9th is 900-1500 words.
1. The Assignment

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlesian Warship** _ **Halberd**_ **.)**

Everyone from Atlas was mostly soldiers… There was infantry, mechs… And the Specialists.

Then there was the Black Ops division… And the boy, Skyler Azur paced back and forth.

His look was… Unique, to say the least, at least for the moment.

He wore the normal clothing he wore when he wasn't on missions.

He wore a white jacket which had black mixed in, icy blue boots, white gloves with black on the palms and the other side of the fingers, a white shirt with blue in the middle and Atlas's paintbrush/gear symbol in the right corner.

"Captain, come in…."

Came the voice in the other room, he walked in, his weapon _Centurion lazuli_ , sat in its holster on his thigh.

He stepped into the office of James Ironwood…. General of the Atlesian Army, commander of the military for the time being… And the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

"Sir… I thought it was Lieutenant before?"

Skyler asked as the General stepped up from his pristine white desk to look at Skyler.

The Captain noted that Lieutenant Schnee was gone from the room, he looked around, his ocean blue eyes looking through every detail of the room.

"Your last assignment in Mistral… That White Fang camp… I couldn't not promote you, Captain… You aren't a specialist… You answer to me and me alone with the exception of the council…"

Ironwood put in as Skyler gave a wry smile at this and chuckled.

"Having White Fang troops so close to Haven Academy put the entire Kingdom at risk, sir…. I just engaged them because I felt it was the right move."

Skyler said as Ironwood looked the boy over.

Skyler was 17, despite the spiky black hair and piercing Blue Ocean eyes, he was still a teen.

A very lethal and skilled teen… But still a teen, Ironwood sighed as he turned to the Black Ops soldier.

"There's been a… Incident in Vale…. Besides the tournament, there are problems in Vale… I'm sure you've bene filled in by Winter?"

The Atlesian General asked, Skyler nodded as Ironwood crossed to the window, looking out over the sea before he gazed at Skyler.

"The White Fang attack on the _Snow Sparrow_ … The freighter from SDC that was carrying enough Dust to supply an army?"

Skyler asked, he got a nod before he turned to face the teen.

"I want you to go to Vale… Before we arrive, 2 weeks to be exact…. And to go to Beacon… At least until we can find out how much the White Fang and whoever is in charge of them are doing over in Vale… We have to find out what they want."

Ironwood stated as Skyler gave a small smirk and crossed over to the window as well.

"Maybe they just want a new dust collection and didn't want to pay, sir?"

Skyler joked as Ironwood gave a dry chuckle, before Skyler had joined the elite portion of the Atlesian Military, he had been somewhat shy and introverted, easily bothered, yet had a very silly sense of humor.

He was glad to see some of it still remained, Skyler walked towards the door, there was little to say, Skyler would get the job done, he always did.

"General?"

Skyler asked as Ironwood turned to Skyler as the Captain looked at the military commander for a second.

"Just don't take these guys lightly… Or we could be in trouble… I'll send the first report in a week before you arrive in Vale, sir."

Skyler said before the door closed and the office was left empty besides the General.

"I'll keep that in mind… Good luck, Captain…"

Ironwood said before he turned back to looking at the ocean, he hoped the Black Ops soldier would make even a single friend… One besides the Schnees… As much of a friend they were.

But that was up to Skyler… And he had soldiers to command and students to look after.

 **(Atlesian Dropship, 20 minutes later)**

The Pilot looked at Skyler as he sat in the seat, a squad of Atlesian Knights-200 surrounding his seat.

"Shane, right? Private Shane Cobalt?"

Skyler asked as the Atlesian Soldier turned to look at Skyler, the Green marks of his armor showed he was a Pilot and not a member of the infantry division of the military.

"Yes sir, General Ironwood assigned me to fly you to Beacon ahead of the others… He said it was important you reached Vale before the others…"

The pilot said as Shane nodded, he hoped one of Ironwood's adjutants had sent the paperwork ahead to Beacon.

Little did he know what the coming year and a half would be for him… And the events that would change his life.

"Yeah… I guess he did… Just make sure to get there soon…"

Skyler whispered and sighed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing? As for Skyler? I will explain him next chapter… This story takes place during season 2 of RWBY and will have different events… Next chapter will be on next Tuesday or so and will show Skyler getting to Beacon and meeting team RWBY. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Rook and the Brawler

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1600- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Beacon, Vale.)**

Team RWBY was among the many who watched as the Atlesian Dropship set down, Weiss blinked a she noted the Black Markings on the craft as it landed.

"Atlesian Black Ops? Just for one cargo ship?"

Weiss asked as Yang and Ruby looked at her, then 12 figures stepped off the Dropship.

The first was an Atlesian soldier with Green Markings on his armor, he looked around before boarding the Dropship once again.

The others were Atlesian Knights-200s, Weiss blinked as their sleek bodies walked off the Dropship.

The third was a boy clad in white and blue with a sword on his back and a pair of Atlesian Pistols on his thighs.

The Atlesian Knights surrounded him as he started to march forward, Yang blinked as she looked at the boy, he was cute, she had to admit that.

"Who's the cutie with the sword? Hmm?"

Yang purred as Weiss rolled her eyes, if there was a Black Ops soldier there, then his mission had to be too top secret for them to know about.

"Yang, he's black ops, that means its serious business, we shouldn't… Yang?"

Weiss said before noticing Ruby and Yang had left to met the boy as she stomped her foot.

"I SAID…."

Weiss said before sighing, she and Blake walked over to the boy as the Atlesian Knights stopped, waiting for an order from the boy.

Weiss blinked as she looked at the boy, she through she remembered him as he looked at Ruby and Yang, resting on the modified Zweihander Sword… A weapon which was usually wielded with 2 hands and not 1.

That was when Weiss realized who this was.

"Skyler?"

Weiss asked as Skyler turned from Yang and Ruby to look at Weiss, leaning on his weapon as he did so.

"Weiss Schnee, so this is where you went after you left Atlas… Good to see you… Uh…"

Skyler said as he turned back to the others, blinking, he wasn't used to this much attention… At least attention like this… And not Atlesian soldiers or White Fang insurgents.

"Who are they?"

Skyler asked as he looked them over, the first girl was probably younger or the youngest, the innocent smile told him that much, she wore a red and black pair of boots… As was the rest of her outfit, the cloak and silver eyes were very defining traits… As was the blackish hair.

Weiss wore the same dress she had always wore when she was in Atlas, _Myrtenaster_ hung on her belt as she looked at the rest of her team with distain.

The third girl had piercing Yellow eyes and a bow, the black, white and purple colors helped tell Skyler she was more introverted, she looked more withdrawn then the others as well…. Skyler felt something was being kept from him with the girl

The forth girl as making him… Nervous, he just couldn't tell why, she had Lilac eyes and golden hair that seemed like it was as bright as fire, she wore a tan jacket with golden brown piping, puffy sleeves and a yellow crop top with an emblem Skyler guessed belonged to the girl.

The girl looked at Skyler and smirked and Skyler rested himself on his swords even more, the girl looked ready to pounce on him the second he opened his mouth.

"So… Skyler, huh?"

The girl purred, resting her hands on her hips as Weiss blinked, Yang's look was already… flustering to boys, she would be damned before she let Yang throw herself at the boy.

"Yang, Ruby, Blake, this is Skyler Azur, one of the most elite soldiers in the Atlesian Military… And Lieutenant…"

Weiss started to say as Skyler turned to her to speak before one of the Knights spoke up.

"Captain, Captain Azur was recently promoted by General Ironwood for the dismantling of White Fang insurgent camps in Mistral."

The Knight said as Skyler looked at something and grabbed Yang's wrist, she smirked as he turned her wrist over.

"Are those… Shotgun gauntlets?"

Skyler asked as Yang activated _Ember Celica_ as Ruby jumped up and down, Weiss placed herself between her team and the others, she could already see Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch coming out.

"Skyler knows weapons… He's one of the best in Atlas… Besides my sister…"

Weiss said as Ozpin and Glynda reached the group as Skyler put his weapon on his back, Weiss was still surprised to know Skyler could wield a two-handed sword with 1 hand.

"Mr. Azur… If you would come with us… Ah, Ms. Rose, can you and your team also come with us?"

Ozpin asked as Weiss watched Yang looking at Skyler as he looked nervously at her, Weiss was wondering how long Yang would go without trying something with Skyler, the Soldier was an unmatched Huntsmen… But he was still shy around people he didn't know… And with someone who made nothing but jokes and flirting, she would get under Skyler's skin within an hour.

"Yeah…"

Skyler said as the Atlesian Knights went to escort Skyler before Yang and Ruby stood in front of the droids.

"Ah, ah, we escort Skyler… I call dibs on walking him to the tower!"

Yang said as Skyler looked at Weiss for support as she sighed and led the Knights towards the tower.

5 minutes and Yang was already flirting with the most skilled and a soldier who even mentioning meant getting in trouble with General Ironwood on the spot…. Lovely.

 **(Ozpin's Office.)**

2 of the Atlesian Knights stood guard outside the office as Skyler leaned against the window of the office with Yang and Ruby near him as Weiss was trying to stop herself from beating her head into the wall. 

"Yang… Stop, he's here on important business…. Not to go on a date."

Weiss groaned out as Ruby continued to try and look at _Centurion Lazuli_ as Skyler switched between looking at her and Yang who grinned at him every time he looked at her.

"Relax, Ice Queen, I'm just playing with Skyler here… Though I can't help it if he looks cute…"

Yang said as Ozpin looked up from the papers on his desk as Skyler turned to look at Ozpin.

"General Ironwood said you'd already know what I was here for… I guess you already know what I'm here for…?"

Skyler asked as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at Skyler before clearing his throat.

"Yes, you are here to investigate the White Fang and their activities recently… Which started with their raid on the _Snow Sparrow_ …"

Ozpin said as Skyler stepped forward and turned to Ruby, placing a hand on his back.

"You want to look at _Centurion Lazuli_ , you can look at her… Just let me have the sword when your done… I'm going to need her, ok?"

Skyler asked as Ruby nodded and took the Zweihander from him, nearly crashing to the ground from the weapon's weight.

"I'm here not just because they attacked an Atlesian Cargo Ship… But because they also stole the Prototype Atlesian Paladin 290s… And they've been ramping up activities in Vale since Mistral… So, since they just stole enough Dust to supply an invasion of Vale… And about a dozen High-Tech combat mechs, my bosses' kind of want that back… Or destroyed…"

Skyler joked as Ozpin stepped forward, clearly studying the boy, from what Ironwood told him, Skyler was mostly professional… But he did also joke… He was clearly trying to be both… But the look in Skyler's eyes showed only a desire to stop the White Fang.

"And they also wanted you to attend Beacon for now… You graduated from Atlas Academy, correct?"

Ozpin asked as Skyler looked at the man and smiled as he turned around for a moment.

"It was called Alsius years ago… But yes, I had 2 years there and 2 years in the military… I still don't know why he wanted me for special missions at the age of 17… But all I know is that I've been graduated from Atlas… Doesn't make me perfect, Professor…"

Skyler said as Glynda looked at Skyler, trying to see if he was lying or something, while Atlesian soldiers were usually polite and honest, Black Ops soldiers… From Vale to Vasco weren't honest at all, they had to be to do their duties the best they knew how.

"I am willing to let you attend Beacon… But I have a test for you…. I am going to modify this test a little from the one most Beacon student deal with… But you will only have one partner…"

Skyler said as Yang stepped up with as Skyler was about to speak up for a moment before Ozpin spoke up.

"Ms. Xiao Long, if you are so interested in Mr. Azur, then I assume you will have no problem helping him in this test? And Ms. Rose, since you and your team are the most available team, I require your aid."

Ozpin said as Skyler blinked at this.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Yang crushing on Skyler right out of gate seems rushed… She is messing with him and thinks he's cute right now… She isn't in love with him yet… As for this story? This story will go from season 2 to past season 5… Next chapter will show Yang and Skyler in Emerald forest and will take place on either Friday or Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Alpha vs the Rook

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Beacon, Vale, Emerald Forest, 2 weeks before season 2.)**

An Ursa charged Skyler as he dodged a slice from its claws before drawing _Centurion Lazuli_ in a single strike and decapitating the Grimm as it crashed to the ground.

Skyler spun the Zweihander in his right hand before sheathing the blade on his back, he turned to see a Ursa crash into a tree as it slammed into it, the tree shattered and showed him with shards of wood.

He turned to see Yang blowing smoke off one of her _Ember Celica_ , he rolled his eyes, unlike the regular initiation, which he heard simply involved gathering a relic which he heard had been done by the rest of the teams, he was given the task of killing an Alpha Grimm.

This Alpha Grimm happened to be Alpha Deathstalker… He had heard of a lot of Alpha Grimm; a tougher version of a giant scorpion wasn't what he was expecting to hunt… But then again, he wasn't in Atlas. 

"So…"

Yang said as Skyler turned to her, they were just entering the turf for the Alpha Grimm, that meant it would be coming for them soon enough.

"Hmm? What? Our target will be here soon, I'd like to be ready for it when we can intercept it…"

Skyler said and Yang rolled her eyes at the military lingo, Skyler was the same age as her and he was acting like a super soldier? No, that was garbage, it didn't sit right with her, not even a little.

"I was just wondering, how'd a cute guy like you get into Atlas? You don't strike me as a soldier guy… Even with that getup…"

Yang asked with a smirk as Skyler was silent, Yang swore she saw a small blush on his face before a massive roar cut them off.

A massive Grimm erupted out of the ground at them, it had razor sharp claws with spikes on them 10 eyes instead of eight and its armor was even tougher then Skyler had seen, along with a tail that spilt off into 2 stingers.

"Crap…."

Skyler said as he drew _Centurion Lazuli_ and held it in his off hand as Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Time to show this thing the bug spray!"

Yang said as Skyler rolled his eyes, a group of Ursa rushed past the Alpha, Skyler moved to intercept them before Yang punched the first one, knocking it into the heard behind it as Skyler shrugged.

He rushed the Alpha Deathstalker, direct force wouldn't work on it, he knew how strong regular Deathstalkers were and if the Alpha was anything like that, it was even more immune to attacks.

That left 2 areas where it was soft enough for his attacks to hurt it, the eyes or the underbelly.

He saw the Deathstalker swing a claw at him, he blocked it with his blade as he slashed at the Deathstalker, it blocked and spit a glob of poison.

Skyler rolled under this as he rushed the Deathstalker, he slid under it, stabbing up into the Alpha's soft belly.

It screamed in pain as it collapsed, if it was a Normal Deathstalker, it would have been killed by this, but it would need a little more to kill it.

Thankfully, Skyler was prepared for this, it slashed at him with its tail before a round slammed into its eye.

Yang, who had finished off the 6 Ursa Minors who had attacked her rushed the Alpha before it screamed again as 3 of its legs were slashed off, Skyler flung himself onto the shell of the scorpion Grimm as it stabbed at him with its tails, Skyler dodged as the tails slammed into its shell, it hissed in pain.

This allowed Yang to punch the massive Grimm in the pinchers, shattering one, this Alpha was tough… But it was arrogant, reckless months of battling and forcing Huntsmen and Huntress to fall or retreat had made it too eager for battle.

This would be a fatal mistake, Skyler stabbed the Grimm through the mouth as it swung a claw at him, Yang blocked this with _Ember Celica_.

The massive Grimm, fatally wounded, collapsed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Hmm… That was a lot easier than I thought it would be…"

Skyler said as he sheathed Centurion _Lazuli_ on his back as Yang smirked.

"Well, that really ended with a _Yang…_ "

Yang joked as Skyler was silent for a minute, then Yang heard a small chuckle.

"Ok… That was so bad it was funny… So bad…"

Skyler said as Yang was shocked, it had been the first time someone laughed at her jokes.

Then again… She gave Skyler a few moments to laugh before she playfully punched him.

This however, was something she forgot that she hadn't deactivated _Ember Celica_ , and this caused Skyler to go skidding back.

"Dang it…"

Yang muttered as she looked at the dazed Atlesian Commando.

 **(Beacon, Ozpin's tower.)**

Ozpin watched the duo on his scroll, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so, the doors opened and Glynda walked in. 

"Was your plan really to have them fight a Deathstalker which had been weakened by weeks of allowing the other students to battle it? That was barely a warmup for someone of Mr. Azur's talents…."

Glynda asked as Ozpin turned in his chair, Glynda realized what Ozpin was doing at the moment after the words left her mouth.

"Unless you let them fight it so you could observe his battle style a bit…. That's what you did, didn't you?"

Glynda asked as Ozpin finally decided to speak up at this moment.

"If he is one of James's best soldiers, Glynda, then I wanted to see what he was capable of… While not throwing something so dangerous that it'd kill Ms. Xiao Long or Mr. Azur…. Now then, I'm going to contact James and see if we can get a team set up for him… Now, if you'd please retrieve both of them for now?"

Ozpin asked as Glynda sighed and left.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight was short, I will make longer fight scenes… I also want to point out Skyler will be getting his own team… But by season 3 or 4, next chapter will be on Next Saturday or so and will show Skyler looking into the White Fang and will take place before painting the town. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. investigation of the Fang

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 2000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlesian Warship** _ **Blizzard**_ **, Vale,** _ **Painting the town**_ **.)**

The next 2 weeks and past few days were interesting for Skyler.

He stood at the console he had been at… General Ironwood had given him a warship to command since he had been accepted into Beacon.

He had seen Yang a lot in that time… He blushed somewhat as he turned back to the scroll he held in his hand.

"Hmm, the White Fang haven't been seen since the attacks on Dust stores nor have they attacked General Ironwood's demonstration…. What are they after…?"

Skyler asked while pacing the room, he held his scroll in his hands as he walked.

"I told him not to hold a festival, told him it would just make the White Fang harder to track… Damn it…"

Skyler muttered to himself before taking a seat at the console, he wasn't going to argue orders…. Even if his boss was making his job harder for him.

"Ok, if they took enough Dust… Like 4 tons, then they won't be stealing anymore…. Hmm, that means their planning an attack, that's what any force would do once they gather supplies… Only problem is that Vale is still a big city… And sending troops all over won't help and it will only incite panic…"

Skyler stated, trying to think on the facts and information he had. He also turned his thoughts to what he heard around Vale.

Roman Torchwick, one of Vale's crime bosses, was leading the raid on the _Snow Sparrow_ , review of the security camaras onboard, and around the ship, as well as when Atlesian troops questioned the workers on the ship and citizens.

So, finding Roman was a good place to start… And from what he remembered from a talk with Yang, there was a criminal underworld in Vale.

"Sir!"

A Pilot Atlesian soldier said when he entered the room, he saluted Skyler who stood up from the console.

"Yes? What is it, corporal?"

Skyler asked before the soldier motioned towards the bridge.

"Lieutenant Bran is on the bridge, he says there something you should see."

The soldier said, Skyler nodded and rushed out of the room, the Atlesian Soldier walked to the bridge.

He walked into the bridge where a man with an Atlesian Officer uniform oversaw operations.

"Sir, take a look…"

Bran said, saluting Skyler as the Atlesian Black-Ops Captain looked over the consoles in front of him.

"We detected the activation of one of the stolen Atlesian 290 Paladin Mech units…. We traced the activation to this warehouse…"

The Lieutenant explained while Skyler looked over the cameras, one showed the rogue mech suit chasing a motorcycle, Skyler zoomed the camera in.

Yang was driving the bike, Skyler was shocked when the rest of her team shortly showed up after that, Weiss created a massive sheet of ice which knocked the Paladin off the highway.

Skyler saw signs of the White Fang symbols on the shoulders of the mech, it was one of the prototype models… But for Yang and her team to be engaging the mech?

He shook those thoughts out of his head, he turned back to another Camera which showed the White Fang engaging police officers, there had to be 3 dozen or so of the Faunus terrorists.

"You said you traced the activation signal to that warehouse?"

Skyler asked, Bran nodded and Skyler made a decision then and there.

"Get a squad ready… The Fang are probably moving all of those remaining Paladins and the Dust now…"

Skyler ordered, another one of the Atlesian Soldiers who served as a pilot for the warship spoke up.

"What about the Paladin, sir? Scans are showing Roman Torchwick is piloting the unit."

The soldier asked, Skyler was silent for a minute, he wanted to deal with the mech, no matter how strong Yang and her team was, the Paladin was still a very dangerous piece of Military hardware…

He sighed, he would sallow his pride for now.

"It's a prototype, they can handle it… Lieutenant, I'll be leading the ground team, make sure to keep me informed…"

Skyler ordered and marched out of the bridge, he had to make sure the White Fang didn't get away.

He blinked, he had been around Yang for a day or so…. Why was he starting to worry about her?

He shook the thoughts from his head, he was probably just worried because the Paladin was so dangerous and he didn't think Yang and her team couldn't handle it.

 **(Atlesian Dropship, 2 minutes later.)**

Skyler sat in the copilot seat, the hold behind him was filled with 10 Atlesian soldiers with Blue coloring on their armor, showing them as assault or regular infantry.

The dropship landed and the Atlesian Soldiers rushed down the ramp as Skyler leapt out the back as well.

He rushed past the Atlesian Soldiers and into the warehouse.

2 White Fang insurgents swung swords at him, he drew _Lazuli_ _Centurion_ from its sheath.

He blocked both of their blades before angling the massive Zweihander sword at their blades and pulling a trigger on the sword.

The shotgun built into the hilt, 1 of the 2 guns the sword had access to, fired and shattered their blades before Skyler roundhouse kicked them into the wall, they slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

"Amateurs…"

Skyler whispered before he started to look around the room, there was a few vials of Dust… But the Atlesian Paladin Prototypes were gone.

"Damn it, they must have moved them when Roman started chasing after Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake…"

He stated before more White Fang soldiers, a dozen armed with pistols and rifles rushed in.

Skyler sighed and twirled the massive Zweihander before he rushed the Faunus, they opened fire as Skyler leapt and twirled while he flew through the air.

He slashed the rifles of 2 of the White Fang before ducking a punch from them and grabbing the man's wrist.

He slashed the other soldier as the White Fang soldier was drawing his sword.

He tossed the other soldier into the wall, he brought _Lazuli Centurion_ up with his other hand to block the bullets.

"Die you Atlesian scum…"

One of the White Fang soldiers hissed as Skyler rolled his eyes, he rolled to the left and the White Fang soldiers were forced to reload.

Skyler was upon them in an instant, he slashed 2 of the White Fang soldiers across the chests and punched a third in the chin, causing the man to sail across the room.

"You should have watched your ammo count…"

Skyler said before he moved the rifle of a forth White Fang soldier to the side with one hand and shot a fifth when he moved _Centurion Lazuli_ to point at him, he slashed the man whose rifle he held and twirled _Centurion Lazuli_.

He slammed the sword into the ground and fired, the shockwave from the blow knocked the 4 remaining White Fang thugs out cold as they crashed into the wall.

"And you shouldn't have underestimated me…"

Skyler said, 3 of his men entered and swept their rifles around the room.

"Sir?"

One of the soldiers asked, Skyler brushed some dust off his shoulder and looked at the slain or unconscious.

"I'm fine, what happened while I dealt with their soldiers here?"

Skyler asked, if they had a few White Fang soldiers present, then they had just recently left…. If they had more men present, he would have been in trouble.

"We captured a dozen White Fang insurgents and recovered a few crates worth of Dust…. They moved the rest out of Vale, we were too late to stop their bullheads from leaving…"

Skyler heard from one of the soldiers while the other 2 began to haul the unconscious White Fang soldiers away.

"What about Roman and the rogue Paladin?"

Skyler asked, he had almost forgotten about the stolen mech while fighting the White Fang soldiers.

"It was destroyed in battle with the Beacon students, Torchwick fled Vale in a Bullhead…. Vale police are rushing over there and here at this moment."

The soldier said, Skyler nodded and sheathed his sword on his back before he began to give orders.

"Let's get back to the _Blizzard_ , we've done all we can here, right now we should see what the Police can get out of the raid and turn over the captured White Fang insurgents to General Ironwood…. If we chased the White Fang out of Vale, then their retreating to another staging area…"

Skyler ordered, the soldiers saluted and left, Skyler allowed himself a small smile for what he did.

And for what Yang had managed to do, he would look over whatever camera footage they could pull from the freeway and see how the fight had gone.

Still… He was impressed at the moment, the White Fang were chased out of Vale, and they had lost some of their supplies.

But they still had the other Paladins and enough dust for a major operation.

So, this was a small victory… But one he would make sure was capitalized on.

He heard the sounds of an Atlesian Dropship split the air and knew their ride was here.

 **(** _ **Blizzard**_ **, 20 minutes later.)**

Skyler watched the fight between Roman's Paladin and team RWBY, they had damaged the mech with team attacks and its guns were easily dodged.

He watched the mech deploy its arms before an attack by Blake and Ruby cost it that arm, Yang punched into its back before the Paladin zoomed backwards and slammed Yang into a pillar, it unfurled its other arm which it used to knock Yang through a support, he winced despite himself as the blonde brawler collapsed to the ground.

That was before he saw her eyes glow blood red and she shattered the arm, this was followed by an attack with Blake and Yang, Yang using Blake's weapon to swing around to gain momentum and power, the mech dodged before a barrage from Ruby and Weiss froze it.

Skyler watched Yang slam a punch into the mech's cockpit, the mech crashed and shattered into pieces, throwing Torchwick out of it.

"Hmm… That's a lot of strength for a single punch…. She's stronger than I thought…"

Skyler said, he had underestimated the team and their teamwork… Along with the strength of Yang.

Then again, the mech was a prototype, it had yet to have all its weapons, hardware and tech properly installed.

Still, the win was impressive, he would give them that.

"Sir, General Ironwood wants you at Beacon, he says report there in 1 hour…"

One of the Atlesian Knight-200s outside the room reported, Skyler shut down his scroll and placed it on the desk.

"Thank you, please tell Lieutenant Bran to get my dropship prepared in 50 minutes then, I will be ready by then…."

Skyler ordered, he turned back to the scroll, he continued watching the footage, Yang had tried to attack Torchwick and a woman with the criminal, they shattered and a Bullhead vanished into the air and flew off, Skyler made a mental note to have a team help him trace the flight path of the Bullhead and see if he could find out where it had gone.

So, the girl worked with Roman, and her semblance seemed to be illusions…. At least he wouldn't be caught off guard stopping them.

It seemed he had to have another chat to with RWBY.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a timeskip, this is the only one the story will have… For now, as for Yang and Skyler? I'm not going to rush their relationship, but they would be together by season 4… Next chapter will take place during Burning the Candle and will show Skyler talking to Ironwood and Team RWBY and will be on next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Data and Dates

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon,** _ **Burning the Candle**_ **.)**

Skyler was not a person who was easily thrown off. He had fought in Mistral against the worst of the White Fang, fought against their officers… And he was still only 17.

That being said, his time in Vale was unique… He was talking to Ozpin and General Ironwood over his Scroll.

"And you're sure we aren't able to take anything else from that rally, Captain?"

General Ironwood asked, Skyler sighed and cracked his back.

"Sir, if I knew anything, I'd let you know… But I don't know anything more than you do, sir… All I know is the Bullheads and their cargo have fled Southeast… I haven't heard anything with the White Fang insurgents who have been transferred to your command ship…"

Skyler said, he was glad there hadn't been Atlesian forces deployed throughout Vale, if they had been, he would have had an even harder job protecting Vale.

"And we haven't been able to pull anything from the wreckage of the Paladin that Torchwick was piloting?"

Ironwood asked, Skyler grunted and tugged on his glove before speaking.

"Yang…. Ms. Xiao Long, totally trashed the unit, sir…. There isn't much to analyze… I've ordered a team to try and trace the other Units… We know they fled Southeast… As I said, that's it for now… Sir…"

Skyler said, he winced at the mention of Yang's name, he had slipped, he didn't do that… Often.

"Ok, just check in when you can, Captain… The longer the White Fang exist, the more danger they pose to Vale… Focus on locating Torchwick or his boss for now…. General Ironwood out…"

The Atlesian General said, the call cut off and Skyler sighed once more, he slipped the scroll into his pocket before waking to the door.

He opened the door to see Yang behind it, the girl smirked as Skyler crossed his arms.

"Hello."

Yang said, Skyler was straight to the point, he leaned on the door.

"How much of that did you hear?"

Skyler asked, he tried to be professional, but his tone sounded chipped, vulnerable…. Yang had caught him off guard.

He mentally cursed at that, Yang's Lilac eyes bore into his ocean blue ones, she didn't have a single drop of fear in her, as if spying on an Atlesian Black Operative was nothing.

It was shocking to Skyler…. But he was also impressed.

It was also at that moment Yang was as tall as him, Yang was as blunt and honest as he was.

"All of it… So, you saw me trash Roman's toy, huh?"

Yang said, leaning closer to him, Skyler blinked, but continued, Yang laughed when he saw a fraction of a blush on his face for a second.

"The Prototype was less armored and equipped then the real thing… But yes, I did see that fight on my scroll… And I was impressed, not many people have the strength to smash armor like that with their bare fists."

Skyler said, he couldn't be blunt, he had just tried to and Yang had brushed it off and threw it back at him.

"I heard you needed some information from that mech…"

Yang said, Skyler groaned, Yang knew about what he had just told Ironwood, she could easily blackmail him.

The smirk and glint in her eyes told him that was just what she had planned on doing.

"What… What do you want for that information, Xia-… Yang…"

Skyler said, he refused to grovel… But he was still in no position to play hardball with Yang.

"Calm down, tall dark and cute, I'm not a snitch…. There's a dance coming up, since I think I'm allowed a favor not to tell your boss, I want you to be my date…."

Yang said, Skyler went to speak up, he hadn't snapped out of his train of thought for a second.

"Well, I'll have to see but sure I suppose I can…. Wait, what?"

Skyler said, Yang grinned and started to walk away for a second before turning on her heel.

"Later commander cutie…"

Skyler heard, Yang turned from the door she had stopped at and walked away, she tossed a wink at him.

"Wait, what?!"

Skyler said, he blinked before nearly falling on the door, catching himself at the last minute.

"That girl scares me…. And nothings come close to scaring me since Mistral and running into that White Fang officer who caught me off guard…"

Skyler muttered, he turned and walked away, he had to go and return to the _Blizzard_ for the moment.

That and he had to figure out what the hell had just happened.

This town really was surprising him…. A lot more then he thought he would be. 

**(Atlesian Warship,** _ **Blizzard**_ **, 20 minutes later.)**

It took 15 minutes for Skyler to realize what had happened… And it would take an hour or so before he came to terms with it.

Still, he guessed he should commend Yang…. Even if he guessed at the moment, she was flirting and teasing him for her amusement…. But if it helped the mission, he would be her date.

The thought still made him blush for a moment, he turned back to Bran while the Atlesian Soldiers around him continued to type in commands.

"You've had the town swept while I was gone?"

Skyler asked, that was work he was used to handling alone... It seemed many things were changing for him, and he was still not used to that at the moment.

"Yes, the only end we found was Junior, the crime boss who let Torchwick hire some of his thugs for the opening robberies… Though it seemed Ms. Xiao Long scared the hell out of him… I doubt he'd say anything even if you visited him sir…. So, theses that at the moment…"

Skyler heard from Bran, Skyler leaned on a console and sighed, Yang had a way of seeming to be part of everything today…

"Fine… Have we found anything else the Fang left? If they evacuated as soon as the Police arrived, they left in a hurry… That means they could have left something behind…"

Skyler said, the White Fang were organized, he had seen that in the last few missions... But they weren't perfect, and he would make sure their mistakes led to their downfall.

"Perhaps I can handle that, sir… But we should hurry… The longer we wait, the more the Fang have time to prepare for another attack…"

Bran put in, Skyler nodded and looked out the bridge window.

"Yes… And I have a dance to attend, Lieutenant… Oh, this is going to a long week…"

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! No, Yang and Skyler aren't dating officially, it's just a date, they won't be officially together until next season. I also want to point out this story doesn't officially follow the show… Just some parts. Next chapter is either going to be next Saturday… Or tomorrow and will feature the dance with Yang and Skyler. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The Dance

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon,** _ **Dance, Dance, Infiltration**_ **.)**

"Well, hello there, commando handsome…"

Skyler heard Yang purr when he entered in a blue and black tux, he pulled at his collar.

"Hi, Yang…"

Skyler said, this was like jumping into the ring with an Alpha Deathstalker… And trying to fight it barehanded.

"So, like the party that me and Blake helped organize?"

Yang asked, Skyler finally noticed the white halter neck dress with a grey helm and the fact that she wore white heels.

Skyler blinked, it was… Not what he expected from someone who really seemed to love Yellow.

"Yeah… And White? I figured you'd be more… Well…"

Skyler said, Yang was amused with how the boy acted, she knew Skyler could easily cut down a swarm of Grimm no problem… But it was clear he didn't have many social skills… At least when it came to talking to people like her.

"Yellow? Blake convinced me to try something new…. Just like I managed to drag her out of the library after she was tracking Roman... I mean, all of us are… But she needs to relax…"

Yang said, she noticed Skyler's ears perk up at this, he turned to her with a look of surprise.

"Your trying to find Roman? I thought you were just in the area at the time."

Skyler asked, Yang giggled, not something the brawler normally did, she clicked her tongue and shook her head and a finger in the air.

"Nope, I went to go talk to Junior, he and me have history, Weiss went to some tower, and Blake went to find out what the White Fang rally was about while Ruby went to look through things at town…. Roman just happened to toss that mech at us… Before I totaled it with my friends…"

Yang said, Skyler nodded as the two moved towards the dance floor, he knew Ruby had fought Roman, a talk with Professor Ozpin told him that… And he was aware of the battle on the _Snow Sparrow_ ….

But the fact that _RWBY_ was hunting Roman and the White Fang? Perhaps he could help them, if they could destroy a Paladin…. Granted, it was still a prototype, and Roman probably still had no idea how the damn thing worked, but it was still a Paladin.

"Perhaps… Maybe I could help? Since my job is hunting the White Fang and Roman is obviously involved in them…"

Skyler muttered, Yang chuckled as she looked at Skyler, she dragged the boy to the dance floor.

"Yang, what the he-….!"

Skyler yelled out as Yang grinned and allowed Skyler to stop moving as he looked at the brawler, surprised once more at Yang's strength firsthand and annoyed at being dragged around.

"So, you're asking me if we can work together? Isn't that a bit bold?"

Yang asked, Skyler rolled his eyes and twirled Yang, trying to dodge the verbal landmines she was setting up, she didn't stop smirking though.

"You want Roman gone and you know it's my job to take Roman and the White Fang down… Since both of those involve fighting, and since you are damn good at it a lot more than I thought you'd be fighting a giant war mech… Yes, I am asking if I can work with team RWBY…. Professor Ozpin wants them gone just as much as General Ironwood…"

Skyler stated while dancing, if Yang wanted to be a freestyle dancer and not like Atlesian? Screw it, he could dance like that.

"So, you want to tell your boss your helping us because our teacher wants the bad guys gone, and your boss wants them gone… And how are you going to tell your boss that helping us helps him? Wouldn't that be against orders, Captain?"

Yang teased, Skyler rolled his eyes whole the two danced, he was glad the students around him didn't know that he was Atlesian Black Ops, them knowing he was military wasn't a problem…

"No, I've been fighting the White Fang since I was 13, Yang… If it helps the General, he's fine with it…. I think he'd ask Ozpin if RWBY is ok with letting me help all of you more than he is with both of us teaming up… Unless Ms. Sun Dragon doesn't like some backup?"

Skyler said, he blinked for a second at the joke, Yang grinned and laughed, looking the Captain in the eye.

Skyler returned the grin, much to his inner shock, neither refusing to back down….

"No, just hope you can keep up like you did in the forest…. Because my friends and little sister can kick more butt then you think… But you already know that, right?"

Yang asked, Skyler chuckled once more in amusement, he twirled Yang and then stopped and smirked.

"Well then, I look forward to working with you, Ms. Xiao Long… Just try to kill more Grimm then I do and I'll be impressed…"

Skyler said before both walked off the dance floor, Skyler and Yang sat at a table, Sun ran over at the moment.

"Yang, look at what Jaune did while you and…. Skyler, right? While you guys danced, look at what happened!"

Sun asked before Yang took the scroll and burst out laughing, Skyler grabbed it before looking at the scroll.

"What the…. What is…. Huh?"

Skyler asked, Yang turned to see Skyler smirking and starting to twitch.

The boy burst out laughing as Yang smirked once more, it seemed under all of Skyler's training, he could be more down to earth.

The dance only helped prove it…. And she was interested in teaming up again with Skyler…. If only to amuse herself by making him flustered somewhat.

Skyler calmed down and allowed Sun to leave as he returned to Blake's side, Yang was content to allow the dance to go on, she had gotten a dance in, and been able to get Skyler to stick around longer… That was enough for her at the moment.

Little did either know what would happen in the coming months between them.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter was short, I wanted to have Yang and Skyler bond a little… Next chapter which is on Sunday, will show them heading to Mt. Glenn and will introduce a new villain… As for Yang and Skyler? This was more of a date between friends for now. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Trip to Mount Glenn

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Atlesian Warship** _ **Blizzard**_ **.)**

Skyler cracked his neck while the _Blizzard_ moved towards Mt. Glenn, it was where RWBY… Who he had picked up and taken to the ship, was supposed to be.

He heard some rumors from the White Fang insurgents… Ones that he allowed to think he didn't have audio recorders hidden in the hallways to catch their words… They had been taken to General Ironwood's

"Sir, shall we continue course? Professor Oobleck and the rest of Team RWBY… They will be coming towards the bridge soon enough…"

Bran put in, he stood behind Skyler as the Atlesian Captain, he would deal with the ship while Skyler dealt with things.

"Let them come, Lieutenant, nothing classified is on the bridge… And you know that…. All we do now is wait and enjoy the trip… When we arrive, don't move over the city, the White Fang will run if an Atlesian Cruiser is in their airspace…. So, there's that to deal with… Just have 2 squads set up camp near the hill… We move in when we are all set up…. Now wait for team RWBY."

Skyler said, the door behind them opened and team RWBY and Professor Oobleck in before turning and marching out of the room.

"Speaking of team RWBY…. So, there's that…. Bran, do what you need to do…."

Skyler said as he turned to Professor Oobleck and bowed before turning to RWBY with a smile.

Yang smirked at him, she still got under his skin… And was slowly digging her way under his skin…

But he'd deal with that later, he turned to Oobleck once more.

"Welcome aboard the _Blizzard,_ professor Oobleck… Ruby, Weiss, Blake… Yang… Nice to see all of you again…."

Skyler said, Yang chuckled and smirked as she leaned on one of the consoles.

"Aw, not mentioning me first? Geez, that's as cold as Weiss cream…"

Yang joked, Ruby and Weiss groaned at the joke, Skyler tried and had to bring a hand to his mouth and still chuckled a little.

Skyler cursed as Yang smirked, Skyler did find her jokes funny…. That brought a smile to her face…. Even if she was just messing with him…

Wasn't she? The dance was making her rethink things…. She was surprised at that… It still made things interesting.

"Good to see you too, Yang, I'm sure your make some great _Punch_ at Mt. Glenn."

Skyler joked, it wasn't something he did often…. But since Yang had made him laugh at the dance, he would return her jokes.

"Oh, dear lord no, Yang, what did you do to Skyler?"

Weiss said, facepalming as Yang grinned and turned to her teammate in amusement.

"Hey, not my fault the Captain of Atlas has my sense of humor…. If I had known that, I would have _Broken the Ice_ with him even earlier than I did…."

Yang said, Skyler tried not to laugh, failed and laughed at how bad the joke was.

"Please… Stop Yang…. That was horrible…. And this is coming from someone who can't tell a joke at all…"

Skyler said and then turned to Professor Oobleck, Blake tapped at her scroll, and Ruby took photos… Since people in Vale had given photos of Atlesian Tech, Skyler would allow it.

"20 Minutes to Mt. Glenn, Sir…. I'll have those first few squads deployed when we arrive…. I assume you're going with team RWBY and not on one of our dropships?"

Bran asked, Skyler shook his head before Professor Oobleck spoke up.

"I would like to rest, Captain Azur, I have a team of Huntresses in training to observe once we arrive and I would like to least train to… Please, find me a room."

Oobleck put in, Bran motioned for 2 Atlesian Knight 200s to escort the senior Huntsmen to his room as he went to talk.

"Since we will be arriving in 20… Under 20 minutes, I would suggest Team RWBY either stay with me on the bridge…. Or go to the hanger…. I'm coming with them, so I should keep an eye on them… I am going to be killing Grimm with them…. Plus, I know Yang is going to punch the first Grimm she sees down there since strength is her strong suit…"

Skyler put in, Skyler saw Yang smirk and then rolled her eyes…. This would be a long flight.

 **(Mt. Glenn)**

Adam had dispatched 2 of his trusted officers to the Mountain Town…. After their setbacks in Vale and loss of men, he wouldn't allow just Roman to be in charge.

That left his Lieutenant and Shadow… All he knew on Shadow was he was known for killing anyone who fought him…. He would see if it was worth recruiting him…

He wanted whoever trashed that Paladin dead… His men wouldn't die in vain when they stole it… That was for sure.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be a bit longer but not 2000 words… As for Yang and Skyler? Their warming up to each other but not romantically yet…. Next chapter will be next Friday and will show Skyler with Team RWBY. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Tomorrow or after that will be a Weiss story set in season 4 called Royal Renegade!**


	8. Battle Bonding

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn,** _ **Search and Destroy**_ **.)**

Skyler stood in the middle of the Bullhead as it descended, _Blizzard_ had sent 4 Dropships to camp 2 miles outside of the city while it hung at least 5 miles away, it could respond to any trouble in the city in 4 minutes that way, and Bran was working that problem down to 3.

"So, commander cutie… Ready to go to work?"

Yang asked, Skyler sighed and smirked while Weiss elbowed the blond brawler in the arm, which Yang shrugged off.

"Yang, you saw me kill an Alpha directly in your face…. You know I can handle myself… But it's nice you care…"

Skyler joked back, Weiss slammed her face into the Bullhead's hull, the Bullhead landed and Skyler stepped out behind RWBY and Oobleck.

"I was expecting Grimm…"

Ruby said before a Beowolf stepped around the corner, Skyler rested a hand on _Centurion Lazuli's_ hilt lightly.

"Ms. Rose, I wish for you to split up team RWBY for now."

Oobleck put in, Ruby whispered something to Zwei and then fired, the shot bisected the Beowolf, Oobleck took out his scroll and started typing on it before issuing directions to the rest of the group.

"Ms. Rose, you and Ms. Schnee will go to the north part of the city, I will go with Ms. Belladonna to the East… And Mr. Azur, I want you and Ms. Xiao Long to search the West part of the city… I heard you took on an Alpha Deathstalker as you said… Please, allow me to see this teamwork between you and the others…"

Oobleck said, Skyler cracked his back before turning to Yang before turning and walking towards the West, he turned to Yang.

"C'mon then, Yang…. Professor Oobleck, after I get you and team RWBY set up for today, I have to get to my camp… My men have their own mission to tend to…. Good luck…"

Skyler put in, he pulled _Lazuli Centurion_ off his back and twirled the Zweihander as Yang grinned, cocked _Ember Celica_ which clicked into position on her fists before she followed the Atlesian elite soldier into the city.

 **(5 Minutes later.)**

An Ursa Major charged Yang while Skyler bisected a Beowolf before shooting another as he pulled the blade out of the Grimm.

Yang grinned and fired her right _Ember Celica_ while curving her left fist up, she shot towards the Ursa as it swung at her, she blocked the strike with her right gauntlet before she punched the Ursa with her other hand.

The Ursa slid back and growled, a group of Boarbatusks rolled past it along with a pack of Beowolves.

"Bring it, you won't be able to _bear_ the beating I'm going to give you…"

Yang joked, she heard Skyler laugh once more as he clicked a button on the Zweihander and it shifted, changing and shifting as the blue and black sword changed into a sniper like weapon, it looked sleek and high tech with an elongated barrel and a scope that pulsed and glowed.

He aimed at the Ursa Major and held down the trigger, the barrel glowed and started to spin as sparks danced in the weapon.

Yang reared her fist back for a punch when the Ursa was bisected and vaporized and the beam burned through the ground, killing the Boarbatusks and causing the Beowolves to back off.

"What… What?"

Yang asked as Skyler transformed the weapon back into the sword form he preferred and patted it on the ground as it smoked.

"And that was the first time I used the railgun in Vale…. Glad it still works… But that was only on 20% charged…"

Skyler said before the 8 Beowolves and the 4 Ursas that arrived roared and charged.

Skyler charged the 12 Grimm as Yang was able to shake out her shock before blocking the swipe of a Beowolf before punching a hole through the Grimm and then fired a shot which killed a Beowolf.

Skyler cut down a Ursa before he blocked the strike of another and angled the shotgun on the hilt at the Ursa in question before shooting it, it fell over and vanished into smoke.

Yang zipped past him and slammed a punch into one of the other 2 Ursa, it crashed into 4 of the Beowolves, killing them as it died.

Skyler rushed and slashed off the arm of one of the last Ursa before stabbing through it as it collapsed.

Yang punched one of the last Beowolves before roundhouse kicking the other one and killing it as her foot destroyed its face.

Skyler brought and spun his sword and cut down the last two Beowolves before looking at Yang, spinning the blade to clean it.

He brushed the wisps of smoke off his shoulder as he looked at Yang who was cracking her neck and back, trying to loosen up.

"Not bad, goldilocks… You're as good a fighter as I saw…. With some training, you might just be as good as me…. Might…"

Skyler said, Yang rolled her eyes and elbowed the boy, he laughed and groaned, Yang was much stronger then him, that much was true at least…. But he was more skilled and had the advantage of experience.

"Goldilocks? Cute, I got a nickname…. That's sweet…. Maybe I could…"

Yang started to say before her scroll rang, Skyler put his weapon on his back before looking at the sky where _Blizzard_ hovered.

"Yang, get back to team RWBY, they should be ready for you by now… Maybe, I have to get to my camp, it will be night soon enough… And as good a fighter as I said you are, you can't fight an army of Grimm at night…."

Skyler said before turning away, Yang was about to object when her scroll rang again.

"This talk isn't over, tall dark and handsome…."

Yang said with a purr as she looked at her scroll and walked away. She would make sure to visit Skyler tonight…. She had a right to know what he was doing.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know search and destroy was short this way…. Mt. Glenn next Friday will be a longer chapter…. 1500 or more words… I also want to point out Yang and Skyler will be growing closer each chapter till they hook up…. Next chapter will be next Friday and will show Yang and Skyler talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Campfire Camaraderie

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn,** _ **Search and Destroy**_ **.)**

Yang walked towards the camp, it was approaching sundown and she had yet to see Skyler since the sun had started setting.

"Halt!"

The Blonde Brawler heard before two Atlesian Soldiers pointed their guns at her, Yang grinned and crossed her arms at the duo.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to let me, a sweet girl, come in to see your boss, would you?" Yang asked before the soldiers continued what they were doing.

"Let her through, Private. You're not going to stop her from coming in anyway." The soldiers heard and Yang grinned while one of the soldiers motioned with his rifle.

Yang walked in and looked around, there was a few Atlesian Dropships landed and AK-200s walked around as a few dozen Atlesian soldiers mingled, ate or patrolled the camp.

Yang saw 6 AK-290 Paladins in a row, painted White and with a symbol she guessed was Atlesian. Skyler sat at a campfire by himself with a row of tents behind him.

The boy didn't have his gloves or jacket on, they were next to him with his blade in an orderly pile.

Yang blushed despite herself as she walked over and stood next to Skyler.

"Did you have to come harass my troops just because I'm here and not with the others in the city?" Skyler asked, not looking up from the fire as he warmed his hands.

Yang took a seat next to the Atlesian Captain as he finally turned to look at her.

"What? I can't come and visit the charming cute boy who was nice enough to take me to the dance a few weeks ago? Are you that desperate to get away from me?" Yang asked with a grin, Skyler rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"No, I have to make sure these guys flush out the White Fang hidden in the city when I go look for them…" Skyler said as he looked at the brawler.

Yang sat close enough for them to bump elbows as Skyler looked at the _Blizzard_ hovered in the distance.

"So, you do anything before you became a super elite soldier for the army? I can't imagine that was the first thing on your to do list when you first signed up for it." Yang said, Skyler cracked his neck and turned to her once again.

"Oh, now you want to know my history? Ok, I…. I'll tell you a little bit of it, but don't blame me for asking…." Skyler said, he didn't look entirely happy to tell anything, but he shrugged.

"I grew up in Atlas, I know it's obvious. I want to say my life was perfect and I grew up with everything I wanted, Yang. I didn't… I really didn't." Skyler said, Yang frowned and then leaned on Skyler.

He blushed, but he also made no effort to remove her, he sighed and was about to speak when Yang spoke up, eyes half closed.

"My mother left me as a kid, Skyler. I know how you feel." Yang said, Skyler's eyes widened and then closed as he rested and sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yang… I didn't know. With me, it's different. My parents wanted a perfect boy, someone who they could mold into the next them when they stepped down." Skyler stated, he looked at Yang and smiled.

"And let me guess, you did everything they wanted and then told them you wanted to be a soldier and they were ok with it?" Yang asked with a chuckle, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, they'd hate you, Yang. My uncle allowed me to enroll in the academy in Atlas alongside the Schnees, which included Weiss before she left. After I graduated, I was recruited. I will tell you the details another time, but I will tell you I was recruited when I was 14." Skyler put in while he looked at the moon.

"You killed a lot of the Grimm, I heard the shots your weapon makes all over Mt. Glenn… You really enjoy fighting, don't you?" Skyler asked, Yang mumbled something and Skyler chuckled.

"I'd be mad if I wasn't so amused, Yang. You are a damned good fighter and I'm glad you're fighting with us... Even if you are too blunt for your own good." Skyler said with a grin, Yang slugged him in the shoulder and he winced at this.

"Easy, goldilocks, you're going to take my arm off sooner or later if you do that…. Then again, you'd probably like that." Skyler mused, Yang mumbled something, starting to get tired as Skyler sighed.

"And now your sleeping on my arm, Yang. That's great, that's really great." Skyler said before slowly smiling and trying to stand up before realizing Yang was gripping his arm tightly.

He sighed and sat down, he wasn't really needed anywhere at the moment, his men knew to check the tunnels and he had told the _Blizzard_ that they'd be returning to Vale soon. He also had the virus he heard Penny detected. He had put the best technicians on that, not that it entirely helped put him at ease.

Then again, he hadn't been at ease since he had gotten to Vale, and Yang, despite how she often was, did put his mind at ease.

"Hmm…" Skyler hummed to himself, he tried to lift his arm, but failed, causing him to sigh.

Seems Yang REALLY didn't want him going anywhere… And night was coming, as trained as he was to resist, he was beginning to feel tired. He could feel his eyes starting to droop already.

"Damn it, Yang…. I am not going to pass out… Already because of… You." Skyler said, yawning every couple of seconds, he blushed and then typed in some commands on his Scroll.

It seemed he'd have to handle the things he wished to handle now tomorrow. He prayed neither Yang nor one of his men commented on this situation as he closed his eyes. It would make things even worse then he wanted them to be.

He'd rather die.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a very short chapter, the next chapter will be a longer one due to the action. I also want to point out Yang and Skyler's romance is supposed to also have moments like this. Next chapter will take place during No Brakes. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. A train to catch

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn,** _ **Search and Destroy**_ **.)**

When Skyler woke up, he noticed his troops were already gone and so was Yang.

He also heard the sound of a fist hitting stone, Yang and the others were going underground. He grabbed _Centurion Lazuli_ , pulled on his jacket and raced for town.

"Captain, we have thermal activity underground, I've dispatched units near Vale to be on guard, what about you?" Skyler heard as he transformed his weapon into its Railgun form and fired at the ground.

It shattered as he leapt down.

"I'm going to engage Roman and his forces, Lieutenant, move the _Blizzard_ back to Vale and get ground units prepped. I have a feeling whatever powder keg Torchwick set, it leads back to Vale. Leave 4 Dropships here and wait for further orders." Skyler ordered as he fell into the tunnels, he had a feeling he'd meet Yang in a minute.

 **(With Yang, Weiss, Blake, Zwei and Oobleck.)**

Yang sent a squad of White Fang soldiers flying with a shot from _Ember Celica_ when Ruby ran at her and the others.

The wall exploded near them as Torchwick looked at the wall in surprise. 

"Oh, what now!?" The Crime Lord asked before he raised _Melodic Cudgel_ only for the cane gun to go flying out of his hands from a gunshot.

"Roman Torchwick, you are under arrest for murder, theft, terrorism, evading arrest and so many things I could sprout off till I'm 30… Give up now and make it easy on yourself." Yang heard before Skyler and 4 Atlesian soldiers along with an Atlesian Paladin 290 and 4 AK 200 Androids walked in.

Skyler blew the smoke from his gun as Roman growled.

"Commando Cutie!" Yang yelled, Skyler looked at her in annoyance while the rest of team RWBY laughed.

"Oh, so that's what the tin can looks like when its finished... Shoot them! Then get the train started!" Roman yelled before his White Fang soldiers fired, Skyler motioned for his troops to advance.

"Stop the White Fang, Roman's mine." Skyler ordered as he drew _Centurion Lazuli_ from his back and blocked a few bullets before firing the Zweihander's shotgun part at the White Fang, slaying 2 of the soldiers.

The other two drew swords and charged as the rest of the soldiers fired at the train and a few of the White Fang soldiers on the side of the train.

"So… He's your boyfriend, right?" Ruby asked, Yang grinned, she didn't know for now. She decided she would later.

"Maybe, lets kick butt!" Yang yelled, she fired a shot from _Ember Celia_ before the Paladin charged forward, it grabbed the last car of the train as the train tried to move.

Yang watched Skyler block the blades of two White Fang soldiers before he roundhouse kicked them to the side.

"Skyler!" Yang yelled, Skyler climbed up the arm of the Paladin before climbing onto the train and turning to RWBY and Oobleck.

"Well, you coming or not? Roman is going to get away unless we stop the train and the Paladin can only hold the train another minute." Skyler asked.

Yang ran and fired her weapon into the ground, throwing her onto the train as the others climbed onto the train. The Paladin let go of the train which sped away, Skyler looked at the head of the train.

"I'm going to head to the front of the train, you guys should find a way to take the train out, Roman is up to something, he didn't drag all this equipment and soldiers up here just to come to Vale with it again." Skyler stated, that was when Weiss noted something as Skyler jumped to the next car.

"Um, there's something here… Professor Oobleck, what is that?" Weiss asked, that was when more White Fang soldiers crawled onto the top of the train along with 2 Paladins.

"Bombs and White Fang soldiers? They are either up to something or insane, or desperate." Oobleck stated, Skyler sighed as a dozen White Fang soldiers charged him.

He swung and fired the shotgun, the blade slammed into the soldiers and threw them off the train, taking them all out.

"Wait, bombs? What…. Screw it, I'm going to get some answers directly." Skyler said before he stabbed his sword through the train roof and peeled back part of the roof before dropping into the train.

The bomb exploded and Grimm flooded through the hole, Oobleck realized what was happening and decided to give orders then and there.

"Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Schnee, I want you to head to the front of the train, Ms. Rose, you and I are going to stop the train and the bombs. If they let more Grimm into the tunnels, Vale will be shredded." Oobleck ordered, the Paladins moved to block them.

"Um? What, Professor Oobleck?" Ruby asked as Yang punched a hole into the train before Blake and Weiss slashed the White Fang soldiers back before dropping into the train.

"We are going to stop this train, Ms. Rose, I realized what the Bombs are for… Now, if you're excuse me." Oobleck said before he activated his weapon as Zwei growled at the army of White Fang.

 **(With Skyler, Yang and Blake.)**

Skyler turned to see Yang, Weiss and Blake behind him, Blake put Dust into her weapon.

"Train control room is this way, follow me." Skyler said, Yang and the othered nodded before a girl and another figure dropped from the ceiling.

Skyler knew the one figure, the umbrella wielding girl with pink and brown hair was Neapolitan, Roman's bodyguard and second in command.

The other figure he didn't know, he wore black armor with the White Fang symbol on it and a red mask that resembled a dragon along with spiky armor, white gloves, red boots and gauntlets.

"An elite White Fang soldier, so Roman is serious… Weiss, Blake, Yang, go ahead, I can handle them here." Skyler said, Yang fired a shot from _Ember Celica_ which Neo blocked with her umbrella.

"No, their ours." Yang said, cracking her knuckles, Skyler faced the Elite White Fang soldier, twirling _Lazuli Centurion_.

"You got a name? I fought one of you before, you're the toughest soldiers in the White Fang, you only get sent out if the Fang is doing something." Skyler said, preparing for the battle.

"I am many things, Captain Skyler. You may call me Shadow, for that is all you will see during this battle."

The white Fang soldier said before revealing claw like weapons on his hands with blades on them.

Skyler swung his blade at the soldier as Yang punched at Neo.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, I wanted to make it a longer chapter, but I decided this was better. I also want to point out Yang and Skyler will begin dating by season 3 but it won't be official until season 4. Next chapter will be next Saturday and will show Skyler and Yang fighting Neo and Shadow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. High speed clash

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn,** _ **No Brakes**_ **.)**

Neo leaned back to dodge a roundhouse kick before Yang fired 2 shots which were blocked.

She turned to look at Skyler, Skyler blocked the claws of Shadow before forcing him back with a slash and then a punch. Skyler blocked a lunge before firing a shot at Neo who tried a butterfly kick at Yang.

Neo slid back but smiled, Skyler slashed again at Shadow and then swung a punch which Shadow blocked with a side kick.

"Your good… But me and her will kill you both, and we will enjoy it." Shadow hissed, Skyler swung and Shadow deflected the swing before Yang fired a shot at Neo and then punched at Shadow.

Neo flipped away while Shadow slid back, groaning from the punch, Yang and Skyler stood back to back.

"You're not going to win by attacking her over and over, Yang. She's too skilled for brute force." Skyler said, Shadow fired a round from one of his gauntlets.

Skyler blocked it before Shadow swung the other clawed gauntlet at Skyler who dodged it before spinning and swinging at Shadow from the right. Shadow blocked it, but the impact threw him backwards.

Skyler turned and stopped a kick which Neo aimed at Yang, he fired at her, forcing her back as Skyler turned to the annoyed Yang.

"Switch. You're not going to beat her, I'll fight Neo." Skyler said, Yang was about to protest before Shadow swung a claw at him, Yang brought up her right gauntlet and blocked the hit.

Shadow went to swing at Yang before Yang punched him in the stomach, he flew backwards. Skyler put _Lazuli_ _Centurion_ in the ground, the Zweihander Sword wouldn't do him any good against Neo.

She smirked before waiting for Skyler to make a move. He swung a hammer fist which Neo parried and aimed an Ax kick at his ribs, Skyler blocked it before bringing up his other foot in a kick which forced Neo back.

She swung a roundhouse, Skyler pivoted and kicked Neo in the back as she passed. Neo blinked, Yang punched at Shadow which he blocked before slashing at her. She blocked and aimed a roundhouse which caused Shadow to lean back.

Skyler aimed a punch at Neo which she dodged and roundhouse kicked Yang at Shadow, Shadow grabbed her in a chokehold before slamming her into the ground and aiming his other gauntlet at the brawler.

"Yang!" Skyler yelled, Neo popped a sword out of her umbrella, Skyler quickly seized _Centurion_ with one hand, spun and swung, the blade caught Neo in the chest and slammed her into Shadow.

Shadow went to execute Yang again when she punched him into the ceiling, causing Neo to flip away as he crashed into the ground.

Yang growled and punched the ground, denting the metal as her eyes glowed red, before Shadow could react to her, she punched him and knocked him through the wall.

Skyler blinked, Shadow would be back, he knew it wasn't that easy to kill him. He was still surprised that they had defeated him, but that had probably caught him off guard.

Both of them faced Neo who grinned before a masked figure slashed her and knocked her away, Skyler and Yang barely saw the figure who chased the girl off.

"What the…" Skyler said, he looked at Yang who was panting in pain, Skyler frowned. He knew this wasn't a battle they won, they had gotten lucky.

He could have handled Neo with Yang's help or without it, but Shadow had caught him off-guard, and Skyler knew he'd be back.

"Guess we won, huh?" Yang asked, Skyler put his sword on his back.

"Don't rush in again, Neo nearly killed you and I couldn't fight both of them by myself." Skyler said, Yang thought he'd saw concern for her for a moment before it vanished.

"Train car, we need to move up. Wait, do I hear… A chainsaw?" Skyler asked, the train car was silent before Blake rushed in with Weiss, the heiress was unconscious.

"What happened? Did you destroy the engine?" Skyler asked before a large White Fang soldier with a chainsaw walked in, Weiss and Blake retreated.

"Carnel. So, I guess Taurus is helping Roman. Now I know what happened to Weiss." Skyler hissed, drawing _Centurion_ slightly before an explosion blocked the duo.

"Damn it! Fine, I'll cut through this." Skyler hissed as he went to fully draw the weapon before Yang grabbed his arm.

"We have to go; this train isn't going to make it all the way there." Skyler looked at Yang before allowing the brawler to lead him away.

Weiss regained her senses while Skyler watched Yang punch through the top of the train just in time for a Paladin flew past them. Skyler watched the machine crash into the tracks and explode.

"Holy…" Yang said before Ruby rushed over, cutting through a squad of White Fang soldiers.

"The train is going to crash; the tunnel doesn't have an end!" Ruby yelled, Skyler blinked in confusion.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Skyler yelled, Weiss saw the end of the tunnel coming up fast.

She made a decision then and there, she slammed her weapon as a glyph formed under the group, Skyler couldn't see Oobleck at all.

He heard a loud crash as the train crashed through the ground, he blacked out.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Skyler groaned and sat up, despite his aura, he was still knocked out.

He looked up, the _Blizzard_ was hovering overhead. He turned and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all of them were slowly climbing to their feet like he was.

So, the train had derailed, and they were back in Vale, the city around them showed him that. He was about to give orders to _Blizzard_ on what to do until General Ironwood showed up to take command of the problem.

That was when the ground erupted and Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermores and more Grimm roared onto the street and started attacking everyone they saw.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if the fight was short and all that, I was trying to have it be fast and frantic. As for Shadow? He will be back, he just underestimated them and I didn't want to fully introduce Raven yet. Next chapter will be on Saturday and will show Yang, Skyler and the others fighting the Grimm in Breach. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Battle of Vale

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Breach.)**

Skyler stood up and cracked his neck, around him was team RWBY fighting, Ruby zipped around and cut down Beowolf after Beowolf, Weiss slashed down every Grimm with ice swords and small stabs.

Yang punched a car at the Grimm before jumping off a Creep to bombard the Grimm, a wave of Nevermores slammed her into the pavement.

He heard the sounds of Blake's weapon as he drew _Centurion Lazuli_ and slashed a Beowolf in half.

"Captain, its Bran, we're be deploying in a minute, we detected a Bullhead landing nearby. And we have a team checking the train…" Bran said before a King Taijitu reared up and hissed at them.

"Well, make it quick, Lieutenant…. Vale isn't going to last much longer…" Skyler stated as he fully drew the blade and prepared to engage the snake Grimm.

That was before a girl riding a war hammer slammed into the head of the Grimm and killed it in one hit.

"Hmm, well… I didn't see that coming." Skyler said, he turned to see the Grimm swarming Weiss and Yang. He sighed and marched towards them.

"Lieutenant, we just got more backup, but I'd still get the troops down here, I don't know how many Grimm are spilling into Vale…. And the rest of the fleet isn't going to be here until a little while later." Skyler said, he lunged a Ursa and stabbed it before shooting a Beowolf.

"Yang, Weiss!" Skyler asked before Yang turned and shot at him, the shot cut 2 Beowolves in half before more Beowolves and a wave of Ursas charged on them.

"What? You concerned about me, Sky?" Yang asked, Skyler slid towards them as the other girl and her team cut through more and more Grimm.

"Someone has to be, Xiao Long, we have to hold them off. My warship is going to send reinforcements, just keep fighting them off until the _Blizzard_ can drop off more troops." Skyler said, Yang punched a Beowolf before slamming another into the ground and roundhouse kicking another, Weiss stabbed one of the Creep Grimm attacking her before being forced to jump back.

"This is why you shouldn't fight with that type of sword, Weiss. That's not a good weapon for this type of fighting." Skyler said, he ducked a swipe from a Beowolf before slashing off its wrist, he then turned and stabbed another.

Yang punched another into a group of Ursa before firing another shot which blew up a Beowolf. Skyler bisected a Beowolf before cutting the Beowolf he wounded before down at the waist. He heard the others talking before he heard something that made him look up in amusement.

The _Blizzard_ hung over the battlefield, 16 dropships from the ship and from the forces in Vale swooped down.

The miniguns of a Dropship fired, gunning down a Ursa.

"Ah…. There's the backup…" Skyler said, the Grimm growled as the dropships opened.

Over 5 dozen AK-200s rained down on the battlefield, rifles weapon as the dropships swooped up to deal with Nevermores trying to flee the battle.

"Captain, AK-200s deployed, I'll make sure the rest of the airborne Grimm don't get away. You have fun with the rest of the Grimm." Bran said, he chuckled before cutting the connection.

"Well, unless you want to watch the Atlesian Army cut down the Grimm, we should deal with any of the Grimm the Knights aren't fighting… General Ironwood and the rest of the army won't be here till another 30 minutes..." Skyler said before slashing another Beowolf as Yang popped open _Ember Celia_ before reloading the gauntlets and then popping them closed.

"Nah, I'm going to fight as many Grimm as I can, I haven't had a fight like this in a while!" Yang said, cracking her neck the other Grimm, Skyler sighed and cracked his neck before chasing the rest of the Grimm.

Skyler chuckled as the Knights killed Grimm after Grim, a few Knights were destroyed by Grimm. Skyler continued to cut down Grimm after Grimm, only pausing to reload his weapon and look around.

There was still Grimm to deal with and Skyler knew they could handle them… But he wanted to know who organized this.

He decided that could wait for now.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was short. Next chapter will be much longer. I am trying to think of ideas for original chapters and I will be starting arc 2 of this story soon. Next chapter will be on this Saturday and will show the rest of Breach and part of the aftermath. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Aftermath

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale,** _ **Blizzard**_ **)**

Skyler sat in the chair in his quarters and reflected on events. Another team of Huntsmen arrived and helped deal with the Grimm, he heard reports as much supplies as possible were being recovered and many of the White Fang were killed in the crash… Something Skyler guessed was 'collateral damage' to Roman, that disgusted him.

Speaking of the thief, Skyler remembered some of his AK-200s loading the captured Crime Lord into a dropship which was going to meet with General Ironwood's flagship. Skyler would ask for a report from his men soon.

And even after all this, his thoughts returned to team RWBY, he shouldn't have been surprised, without them, he probably wouldn't have captured Roman nor would he have uncovered the plot to try and drive Grimm into the city.

"And yet, soon we will leave for Atlas if I'm right, we found the prototypes and we stopped Roman from using them, shame really, I'm starting to like it here." Skyler mused to himself, he found the city quaint and yet amusing for a city not as big or glamorous as Atlas.

"Captain, General Ironwood wants to speak with you at Beacon, he said its urgent." The Special Forces captain heard from behind him, he turned to see an Atlesian soldier at the door with a salute.

"Get a dropship ready and tell him I'll be there as soon as I can. I knew he'd want a debrief, but not this early, he just got back to the city." Skyler stated, the soldier nodded and ran off, Skyler sighed and pulled on his coat, he wondered why his Uncle would want him back at the school when they just captured Torchwick.

Wasn't an interrogation more important then a debriefing at the moment? Maybe something came up with the council back home and Ironwood wanted him to know about it.

At any rate, an order was an order and he wasn't about to refuse it just because he was still a little tired. He could sleep when he got back to the ship, he wouldn't have anything to do by then.

 **(Beacon 5 Minutes later.)**

Skyler cracked his back as he stepped off the dropship with a squad of AK-200s and made his way inside, he noted a lot more Atlesian soldiers were present, curious.

Weren't they leaving? Shouldn't all of their troops be back on the Airships and preparing to leave while he and his uncle spoke? He'd ask his Uncle when he found him.

He found the General outside Ozpin's office speaking with a squad of Atlesian soldiers.

"Make sure the rest of the men get their orders, you heard Vale's council, they decided on something and we will carry it out." Skyler heard, the men saluted and walked past the captain.

"Sir." Skyler said, General Ironwood motioned for him to be at ease, Skyler did so and the two faced each other.

Ironwood looked at his Nephew before answering the obvious question.

"You want to know why we aren't returning home, right? Why I'm not back at the academy and you aren't resting in your bed back at base until the next mission? Am I correct, Captain?" Ironwood asked, Skyler nodded, Ironwood turned and motioned at the Atlesian soldiers roaming the entire school.

"The council has been… Speaking about today's events, I heard civilian injuries were small and all of the Grimm are killed. I also heard we destroyed the rest of the Paladin prototypes and the White Fang are also being taken into custody." The General said, again, another nod, Ironwood chuckled.

"You did all you could, Skyler, that was all I could ask for, anyway, I'll get to business. The council wants me to be in charge of security after today's events, since Ozpin wasn't able to hold the city, the Atlesian Military is being given the honor of protecting the upcoming festival. I also wish to state that because of that, I'll be putting you in charge of a few things. I also want to say that Ozpin has a mission he wishes to assign to you and RWBY. I know Ms. Xiao Long has taken a…. Interest in you." Ironwood stated.

Skyler frowned at this, Yang was still going after him? For what? The amusement of being able to get under his skin? That was funny, yes, but he'd thought it died out by now. That wasn't to say he hadn't formed a bond with her, she was able to hold her own, and as rough around the edges as she was, she helped him beat that elite soldier in the train.

"I bonded with her, sir, I have no idea what her interest in me is as of now." Skyler said, trying not to show any emotion, he still was off put by Yang, however.

"At any rate, I've already spoken with her, she will be happy to know you won't be returning back home yet, Skyler. Anyway, I must return to my cruiser to speak with Torchwick, I'll leave you to your business until I need you. I'll say good work once again, you've proven to be everything you thought you'd be." Ironwood said, he turned and walked past the Captain, Skyler watched him go.

He frowned as he watched him walk away, Skyler crossed his arms.

Being put in charge of Vale's security? That meant a lot more soldiers would be arriving.

And yet once again Yang took over his head.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done. Yes, I know I skipped the fight, it wouldn't have been much different. I also want to point out any ideas for the story are welcome and this story will also have the Grimm eclipse game in it. I also want to point out for the most part, season 3 will only have the episodes with Yang in it mostly. Next chapter will show Skyler talking with Ozpin and will be on next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. New mission

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Ozpin's office)**

Skyler stood against the wall as Ozpin talked with Ruby, Ironwood and the rest of team RWBY.

Skyler looked at Yang, the blonde brawler was still eyeing him with a smirk which Skyler returned.

"Captain, can you please come here for a moment?" Ironwood asked, Skyler nodded and walked over before the Atlesian General spoke up.

"You are aware of the machines in Emerald Forest, the ones which drive the Grimm away from Beacon just like they do back in Atlas, right?" Ironwood asked, Skyler nodded and crossed his arms before leaning on the table.

"The generators, yes, I am aware of the ones which we have home. What about them, sir?" Skyler asked, Ironwood turned to Ozpin cleared his throat.

"They have started malfunctioning, and instead of driving the Grimm away from the school, they have begun to draw Grimm in. I was proposing an option with General Ironwood since he is in charge of Vale's defenses for now until after the tournament." Ozpin said before Ironwood turned to a hologram on the desk.

"Since there are two incidents, I proposed something that handled both problems. Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna, I want you to handle the problem in Emerald Forest while Professor Ozpin and Professor Port walk you through things." Ozpin stated before Ironwood turned to Skyler and Yang.

"Skyler, since you and Ms. Xiao Long work so well, I wanted you to handle an issue. We've been seeing more Grimm activity back in Mt. Glenn, we're trying to see if it's based on the assault on Vale last week, but I want both of you and the _Blizzard_ to check on the issue and report back to me and Professor Oobleck on your findings." Ironwood said, Skyler and Yang shared a smirk.

"So, you want me and your special captain to go handle this problem alone with only a few soldiers backing both of us up?" Yang asked with a purr, Skyler rolled his eyes, his smiled continued to tug at his lips.

"Who saved your sorry butt back at the train, Yang? I believe it just happened to be me." Skyler said, Yang elbowed him in the arm as Ironwood smiled and looked between the duo.

"Yang, since you worked with Captain Skyler before, I know he feels comfortable working with you. I feel better sending two people instead of just having him handle this issue with a group of Atlesian soldiers. It is also part of the plan with Ozpin as we want to have both our schools work together. I'll keep an eye on both of you, but I want you to leave as soon as possible." Ironwood ordered, Skyler nodded and looked at the hologram.

He still saw White Fang symbols in the hologram, he was reminded of the attack in Vale.

"Have the White Fang been spotted in Mt. Glenn, sir? I know Roman is in our custody, but there could still be stragglers back there." Skyler asked, Yang frowned, reminded of her fight with Neo.

"We don't know for sure, Captain, I've been hesitant to send search parties into Mt. Glenn due to the sheer amount of Grimm there. I would be happy if you could report back on them as well, Captain." Ironwood said, Skyler nodded, Saluted and turned to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Get your sorry butt back here, Azur! You're not leaving without me!" Yang said as Skyler smirked and tried to duck into the elevator.

"Skyler!" Yang yelled as she leapt in at the last second, Ruby turned to Blake.

"I say they get together by the end of their mission." The Reaper stated, Weiss sighed as Blake smiled at them.

 **(With Skyler and Yang)**

"Skyler…" Yang growled, Skyler turned to her while continuing to walk away, more and more Atlesian soldiers and Atlesian Knight 200s marched to the dropship point to be transferred to _Blizzard_.

"Hmm? Did you want to say something, Yang? You could have spoken up before." Skyler said with amusement, Yang resisted the urge to punch him then drag him away.

He was becoming more casual around her, she simply grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards the dropships. Skyler followed, both unaware what would happen.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is going to be Grimm Eclipse, I also wanted to point out one key event in season 3 will happen in Grimm Eclipse and season 3 will be different. I also want to say Skyler and Yang will be together by season 3 and not season 4. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Skyler and Yang heading to Mt. Glenn. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. The trip

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale,** _ **Blizzard**_ **)**

Yang found Skyler in his office, he didn't have his jacket on and he was reloading and making sure _Centurion Lazuli_ was sharp and ready for combat.

"Yang, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the flight began." Skyler said, he put down the sword and stood up. Yang sat down on the bed while the Atlesian Black Ops Captain turned to look at her.

"So…. You know it's just going to be us when we get there, right?" Yang asked, Skyler looked at his dress shirt before looking at her with amusement.

"That, 2 platoons or so of Atlesian soldiers, and twice that in AK-200s and Atlesian Paladins-290s, yeah. You're not used to fighting on your own? I've been on missions alone most of the time, people who can't keep up with me usually slow me down." Skyler stated, Yang grinned.

"Oh, I can handle myself, handsome. I'm just wondering why you always seem to be running off to the next mission. I've never seen you just stop to get a burger or something." Yang said, Skyler chuckled.

"Well, you're not the first person to ask that, Yang. I'm not entirely sure why I'm like that. I know my family is horrible and that's why me and my sister joined the military… But that's another story." Skyler said before taking a seat next to Yang on his bed.

"That dance is probably the first time I've done something so regular, it isn't that I hate being unable to go on missions, I do. I guess the best thing to say is because of how important I am on missions. I've been trained to do the dirty work the Atlesian military and council need done. I've killed White Fang Lieutenants, sabotaged their equipment, destroyed their camps." Skyler said, Yang sighed and put 2 fingers to her nose.

"Dude, you need to get some time off…." Yang said before smirking, she had an idea, a very stupid and evil idea, but it was still an idea.

"Hey, Skyler?" Yang asked, Skyler looked at her after looking up from his scroll which he pulled to him.

"Yeah?" Skyler asked, Yang leaned on his shoulder and Skyler leaned his head slightly away in confusion.

"I have a bet. I want to see which of us can kill more Grimm on this mission: Me, who's a badass brawler, or you: A cool commando who's been trained to take out entire militaries alone if you have to, I'm guessing." Yang said, Skyler looked at the blonde.

"Ok then. If I win, you have to…. Take 3 lessons of Atlesian Military training, and you have to refer to me as Captain when we talk until the end of the month." Skyler said, Yang nodded, but her smirk remained.

Skyler had an idea that he had just ticked off an Alpha Manticore and it summoned an entire horde of Grimm on him.

"Deal… But if I win, you have to… Be my boyfriend and go on a date with me. I don't care if you're the commander of all of Atlas, you're not turning into Blake and being cooped up in your office or room or whatever. You're not a cold and unfeeling android." Yang stated.

Skyler blushed, but he nodded and sat in his chair before typing at his scroll.

"Ok then, Yang. You need anything else from me besides making bets to try and amuse yourself. I do have soldiers to make sure their ready, then I have reports to write to General Ironwood and then I need to make sure the Lieutenant can take over when I leave the ship." Skyler said, Yang shrugged and got up.

"Nope, I'm going to make sure I have enough ammo for a horde of Grimm and tell Beacon we've made it to Mt. Glenn when we show up." Yang said before she left the room.

"Man, I just don't get that girl… She's just a fireball… Geez, if she went to Atlas, I have no idea how'd she end up." Skyler stated before he turned back to his scroll and continued typing.

The attempt to hack the CTC tower hadn't gone unnoticed, he had technicians attempting to trace the signal back to whoever had sent it out in the first place.

"Whoever the hell sent this is Atlesian, only they would know the command codes or structuring data to hack into Atlesian androids who were just rolled off the manufacturing lines. I have a feeling a lot of people want Vale destroyed." Skyler said before putting his scroll down and grabbing his jacket and weapon.

He would have to put that on hold for now, he had to get things ready when they arrived. He didn't know how things would change when he arrived. And how his and Yang's relationship would change.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this was a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I want to point out that Yang is going to lose her arm during this arc. Next chapter will show Skyler and Yang fighting the Grimm and looking for the White Fang. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I might make a Neo story and one other RWBY story soon.**


	16. Return to Mt Glenn

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn)**

Skyler watched a wave of AK-200s advance, firing their rifles, a Beowolf roared before it took 2 shots to the chest and collapsed, more Atlesian Soldiers advanced.

"Most of the Grimm must have gone to Vale, there's barely any here…" Skyler muttered, he turned to see Yang punch a hole through a Ursa who turned into dust and flew off.

"That's 2 for me." Yang said, Skyler rolled his eyes as a Beowolf lunged at him.

Skyler quickly unsheathed _Centurion Lazuli_ and cut the Grimm in half before its body slammed into the ground. Skyler then turned and slashed the head off a Ursa who tried to pounce on him after it had been wounded by a squad of Atlesian soldiers.

"And that's 2 for me, Yang, there's barely any Grimm here. I've barely seen a single Beowolf here, where did all these Grimm go?" Skyler asked, he planted his sword into the ground and then rested on it.

"Maybe they've been wiped out when they went to Vale? I'd have thought we'd be fighting more Grimm as well." Yang suggested, Skyler shook his head and turned to look at the blonde brawler.

"No, I don't think so, that doesn't make sense. I know some of the Grimm are from Mt. Glenn, there's still some here, I know that. I doubt White Fang could wipe out all the Grimm here, they don't have the firepower or numbers." Skyler stated.

He watched the advance of Atlesian soldiers and Androids, if the White Fang wanted to ambush them, they'd have done it now when they were focused on the Grimm and unlikely to expect an ambush.

That meant only 2 things: The White Fang had entirely left Mt. Glenn after cutting their losses and knowing the Atlesian Military would come after them since their staging area was discovered…

Or they had entirely went underground, leaving the Grimm behind to alert them to the Atlesian's arrival and to slow them down.

"Lieutenant, I'm heading underground, tell the heavy squads to rappel down and get Paladins deployed. I have a hunch the White Fang retreated underground after the attack on Vale. They went into the tunnels where the Grimm are overflowing and we can't see them on radar." Skyler said to Bran.

"Roger that, sir. I'll see what I can round up for you down there, we have to report to General Ironwood soon and it will be night soon…" Bran observed, Skyler looked at Yang who frowned as well.

"Which means heading into the tunnels would be suicide, the Grimm have night vision as do the White Fang and we don't. We're dig in here and set up camp, I don't us heading into the heart of a Grimm hive when their more active and likely to attack us relentlessly." Skyler said, he turned and put _Lazuli Centurion_ on his back.

"Well, unless you want to dive into the heart of a Grimm hive. I doubt you brought enough ammo… You'd also have to fight off dozens of bloodthirsty Grimm who can see in the dark and dozens of White Fang soldiers can see in the dark, then we're done for today." Skyler said, Yang cracked her back and popped the bullets out of _Ember Celica_.

Skyler watched with amusement as she reloaded the shotgun gauntlets before they slid back into their bracelet forms.

"Ok then, see you guys at camp then." Yang said before she walked off, Skyler shook his head in amusement before he turned back to see most of his troops walking back while a few stood to secure the area.

"This is going to be one crazy bet. I don't know what I've gotten into, do I?" Skyler asked before he turned and started walking away, he cracked his hands and then turned and started walking away.

If he had looked a bit closer, he would have seen the eyes watching him, he watched the _Blizzard_ deploy 2 more dropships which coasted down towards the ground before landing more Atlesian soldiers.

"Sir, we have to make a report to General Ironwood soon, you want me to make it or should I send a dropship down to get you? Blizzard has built in communications." Bran pointed out, Skyler took out his scroll to and pressed a few buttons. He then contacted the Lieutenant.

"I'll contact the General, Bran. I'll be back to the _Blizzard_ and make the call then return to camp for the deployment into the tunnels tomorrow. We might need reinforcements, if the tunnels are infested then we won't have the firepower to punch through the tunnels and fight the White Fang at the same time." Skyler stated.

Little did he know that the next 4 days would make things so much more interesting. He didn't know what would be happening to Yang and to himself.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! This chapter was a bit hard to make, I didn't have many ideas. I do want to point out that I will be updating this story only on the weekend and I will possibly be updating this story once a week. Next chapter will show Skyler and Yang heading into the tunnels and meeting Shadow and Adam. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. The ambush

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Mt. Glenn)**

The wall exploded as a Paladin marched in followed by another then 2 rows of Atlesian Knight 200s and then 2 squads of Atlesian Soldiers and then Skyler and Yang.

"Well, they know we're here now, spread out and form firing lines, if there's any Grimm, they're be coming straight here." Skyler ordered before they heard the sound of gunfire.

"Bran, did you order any squads down the tunnels before we came down here?" Skyler asked, somewhat already knowing the answer.

"No, sir…. I'd get set up now." Bran stated, Skyler drew _Centurion Lazuli_ as Yang punched and activated _Ember Celia_.

"You know, you're some of the first Humans to have ever survived a battle with me… You can take that to your graves." Skyler and Yang heard before gunfire came at them and the Atlesian troops.

"Get to cover!" Skyler yelled before White Fang soldiers poured out of a tunnel, Shadow dropped down from the ceiling.

"You seriously ambushed us now? We have you outgunned and outnumbered down here." Skyler said before he rolled out of cover and fired the shotgun on his sword which took out 2 White Fang soldiers.

"We don't need to defeat you, just hold you off for our leader to escape." Shadow stated, Skyler rolled his eyes and lunged at the Elite Fang soldier and locked blades with him.

Skyler turned to look at Yang who punched one of the White Fang soldiers to the side and then uppercut another into the air and then firing a shot which sent a trio sliding away.

"I'm going after their leader!" Yang yelled before she ran down the tunnel which the White Fang came from.

"Yang!" Skyler yelled before he dodged a slash at his face and roundhouse kicked Shadow away.

"I'd worry less about her and more about you, Captain." Shadow stated before Skyler twirled the Zweihander and aimed it at Shadow.

"Oh, trust me, this isn't going to take long to end this. You shouldn't have ambushed us." Skyler said before slashing at Shadow and forcing him backwards as their soldiers fought around them. Paladins provided Skyler's forces an advantage.

"What do you want with us? Attacking Vale wasn't enough for you? You had to attack us in the same city you planned to kill dozens of innocent people?" Skyler asked as Shadow slashed at him then fired a round.

Skyler blocked the bullet and then pivoted and slammed his blade into Shadow's claws, he fired the shotgun which shattered Shadow's mask, exposing bear like fangs.

"Well, somebody lost their favorite mask." Skyler stated as Shadow roared and pushed at him, trying to overpower Skyler as their blades had sparks dance off them.

"Your die for that, human!" Shadow yelled as he flipped back and fired at Skyler who blocked the bullets with his blade. He motioned for Shadow to attack him again as he lunged at Skyler.

 **(With Yang)**

Yang punched a White Fang soldier into the wall and then fired a shot which took out the other 4 White Fang soldiers.

"You can come out now, your bodyguard is busy fighting my boyfriend." Yang taunted, she walked into the open train yard.

"Shadow is only there to delay the Atlesians. Your one of the humans who derailed the train." The voice stated, Yang looked around the tunnel.

"You mean stopped an attack at Vale which would have hurt a lot of people? I did help stop that, you want to stop hiding in the shadows and come out to fight me?" Yang asked before a glowing red blade sliced at her from the shadows.

"Gladly." The voice said before Yang prepared to fight the weilder of the glowing blade.

 **(With Skyler and Shadow)**

4 AK 200S were destroyed in exchanged for a dozen dead White Fang Soldiers, Skyler ducked a swipe at his head before roundhouse kicking Shadow into a piece of rubble.

"Your not really fighting, your just trying to make me focus on you." Skyler noted, Shadow grinned.

That was when he heard a yell of pain down the tunnel, Skyler turned.

"Yang!" Skyler yelled, he turned and fired a shot at Shadow which shattered his aura.

Shadow vanished as Skyler turned and rushed down the tunnel.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight was a bit rushed, next fight will be longer. I also want to point out the Grimm Eclipse arc will end in a few chapters. I also want to point out this story will only have 1 chapter a week. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Skyler showing up to help Yang. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Wounded Dragon

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale,** _ **Blizzard**_ **)**

"Take her to the medical bay, now!" Skyler ordered as he walked besides the gurney as it passed through the corridors of the warship.

"I can't believe she lost her entire arm…" Bran stated, Skyler turned as 2 Atlesian Soldiers closed the door before a medic walked in and then the door was locked.

"It was Taurus, Lieutenant, we're turning back for Vale, tell the General that the White Fang are regrouping and they're possibly planning an attack on Vale." Skyler ordered, Bran nodded and left to get the general on the bridge.

"Sir, the last of the Dropships are flying back in now." An Atlesian soldier stated, Skyler nodded and Bran returned a minute later.

"I thought you were going to get my uncle, Lieutenant…" Skyler stated, Bran nodded and motioned for the Atlesian soldiers present to leave.

"I sent some of the troopers on the bridge to handle the message, sir. I wanted to ask about what we are going to do after this. Ms. Xiao Long is going to be out for a while we get her back to a proper hospital in Vale. I know you're going to leave me in charge of the ship while you're in Vale." Bran stated, Skyler snorted at this.

"I want you to keep an eye on Vale like I'm going to be doing, Lieutenant… I think you and I both know what Taurus is capable of when he's on a warpath…" Skyler ordered, he turned back before looking over his shoulder at Bran.

"Now get us back to Vale, she lost an entire arm, even if it's not life threatening. She's not going to be in any condition to fight. I don't want her going for revenge with one arm… I'll be working in my quarters. I want you back on the bridge and getting us back to Vale now, that's the last word I'll have on this, Bran." Skyler stated, he turned and walked away as Bran nodded and walked away towards the bridge.

 **(Skyler's office, 1 hour later.)**

Skyler looked up from the item he was working on when 2 Atlas soldiers knocked on the door.

"Lieutenant Bran wishes to report that we have arrived in Vale and we're prepping a gunship for transport to one of Vale's hospitals." The soldier reported, Skyler nodded and grabbed his work and stood up.

"The General is requesting to see you, sir. He said he'd have some of his best troops see to Ms. Xiao Long." The soldier stated, Skyler was silent, but nodded a minute later.

"I understand. I need you to prep a dropship then, soldier, I'll go and talk to the General." Skyler ordered, the soldier saluted and left as Skyler sighed and looked at the item in his hands. He placed it in a satchel.

"I'm sorry, Yang… But I'm going to make Adam pay for this… Right after I find out what he was doing at Mt. Glenn." Skyler muttered before he turned and walked out the door.

His scroll buzzed, Skyler fished it out of his pocket as he entered the hanger and waited for another dropship to get ready to travel to Beacon.

"Captain." The voice of Winter Schnee stated, Skyler's eyes widened as he looked at the Atlesian Specialist.

"Winter? I haven't heard from you since you were stationed back home, you need something?" Skyler asked, he stepped onto the dropship.

"General Ironwood said I'd be deployed to Vale, he said the White Fang are coming back. I heard Adam is in Vale, is it true?" Skyler heard from Winter, he sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I saw him vanish just as I ran in, Yang lost an arm to him, she's being taken to a hospital, I'm on my way to speak with General Ironwood." Skyler stated, Winter cursed and turned to say something off screen.

"I'm going to be there in a week or so, I'm bringing more reinforcements into Vale, General Ironwood wants Vale locked down." Winter stated, Skyler sighed and scratched at the back of his neck.

"You can't lock down Vale entirely, Winter… We'd scare people, the last thing I want is people looking up in fear at the fleet." Skyler stated.

He didn't get an answer, he sighed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out I won't be posting a chapter this week. Next chapter will be by next Saturday, or next, next Saturday and will show Skyler talking with Ironwood and Ozpin and what he made. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Report

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon)**

The Manta set down as Skyler and the 4 Atlesian Soldiers stepped off it, a dropship flew overhead and Skyler frowned.

The wind whipped at his satchel before a voice cut him off.

"Captain! General Ironwood wants to see you at the tower, sir!" One of the Atlesian Soldiers put in, Skyler nodded and walked across the lawn and into the tower where an AK-290 Paladin waited along with a squadron of AK-200 Knights.

Skyler stepped into the elevator with the soldiers as it went to the top.

"Captain, good to see you." Ozpin said as the doors opened, Skyler crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yeah…" Skyler said, Ironwood cleared his throat, he knew what was bothering his Nephew.

"I know what happened, Lieutenant Bran told me what happened and I've gotten a report on the White Fang and concerns about Vale…. Is Yang alright?" Ironwood asked, Skyler turned to him.

"She was taken to Vale's hospital under heavy guard, Winter said she would check on her before she came here, sir." Skyler stated, Ozpin frowned.

"I heard she lost her right arm, correct?" Ozpin asked, Skyler frowned and crossed his arms.

"Adam Taurus sliced her arm off, yes… She's alright besides that, we drove the White Fang out of Mt. Glenn before we transported Yang back to the _Blizzard_ for medical treatment and then came back to Vale to inform you and because we couldn't treat Yang aboard the _Blizzard_." Skyler said, he turned to Ironwood.

"I figured you'd want to hear it in person rather than over Scroll…. The White Fang is in Vale, and that means their coming to burn Vale to the ground." Skyler hissed, Ironwood sighed.

"If they're outside the city, then I'm going to strengthen security here… I know the citizens might view it as an occupation, but we have no choice… The longer we allow them to camp outside the walls, the longer we risk Vale." Ironwood put in, Skyler raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, with all due respect… Bringing in more soldiers isn't going to help, the Grimm are drawn to fear and negative emotion… You bring in more soldiers, and people will think we're expecting a full invasion. They could bring in Grimm, and then we'd have a disaster like the one we nearly had a few weeks ago." Skyler stated.

"I must agree with Mr. Azur; more soldiers are going to make Vale's population panic… And wouldn't moving so many troops into Vale leave Atlas unguarded?" Ozpin asked, Ironwood shook his head.

"No, while our human soldiers are… Still within the thousands, the Atlesian Army has millions of android units ready to be deployed anywhere in the world. We can handle ourselves. Skyler, I want to speak to you tomorrow, but I can see you still need some time to get over… Today's events, your dismissed, go see Yang, I think she's going to want to see you since the rest of team RWBY are still on mission." Ironwood ordered, Skyler turned to look at him in shock at this.

"They haven't been told about what's going on?" He asked, Ozpin shook his head.

"Telling Ms. Rose that her sister had been wounded by the White Fang would be… A problem, they wouldn't be able to complete their mission properly, which would mean they would have to return to Vale… And their mission is vital to Vale as is the White Fang being forced away." Ozpin put in, Skyler nodded and turned around.

"If you need me, get Bran or Winter, I'm going to finish working on what I was going to give Yang at the hospital and then see her… I need to clear my head for now." Skyler said before he walked out of the room and into the elevator, his troops following.

"He cares a lot for Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin said as the elevator descended, Ironwood allowed himself a small smirk.

"She's his girlfriend, I think I'd be worried if he didn't show concern for her, Oz. I can guess what he made for her in that satchel." Ironwood said, Ozpin nodded.

"I can guess it's a replacement arm for Ms. Xiao Long… But it worries me, I can tell Mr. Torchwick had help, he couldn't plan something on this scale… And that means only one." Ozpin put in, Ironwood crossed his arms.

"You think it's her? I haven't told Skyler who's probably the one who told Roman what to do… The last thing I need is for him worrying about more on his plate." Ironwood put in, Ozpin sighed and turned to the window.

"It has to be her, James… She's coming back to finish what she started all these years ago… I'd let your nephew know before something else goes wrong… I don't want to lose anyone else." Ozpin stated, Ironwood turned and walked away.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this will be the start of the third arc. Next chapter is going to Yang getting her new arm and will deal with Skyler talking to Winter and Yang. I also want to point out only major chapters will be more then 900 or so words. Next chapter will be in 1 week or so, until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. The Dragon's Gift

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, 2 Weeks before season 3.)**

Skyler walked into the front of the hospital, there was squads of Atlesian soldiers and AK-200s stomping around the place, Skyler stepped into the hospital elevator, holding the gift he was going to give Yang.

He made it to her room where Yang was, 2 Atlesian Soldiers guarded the room as Skyler stepped up to the room.

"How is she?" Skyler asked, the man looked up at the Captain and saluted.

"She's still recovering, but she's awake, General Ironwood said he'd contacted her team and they will be arriving soon, sir." Skyler heard from the soldier and nodded before stepping past them.

"Escort them here, she's the sister of the team leader…" Skyler ordered, he stepped into the room.

He blinked as Yang looked at him with barely open lilac eyes, her wounded arm was bandaged and yet she still had a weak smile under the breathing mask.

"What? Come to talk, captain handsome?" Yang weakly joked as Skyler stepped forward and sat in the chair next to her bed and held her other hand.

"Funny. You know, not a lot of people get dozens of Atlas soldiers guarding them, and the gift I brought… But since you're my girlfriend…" Skyler said with a smirk which Yang laughed at.

"Told you… I knew you had a crush on me…" Yang said weakly, Skyler rolled his eyes and unwrapped the object he had brought with him.

It was a new arm, it looked like it could easily punch through steel and had 2 barrels on it, one under the hand and one on top.

"What's that?" Yang asked, Skyler lifted the arm and held it in front of her.

"It's a new arm for you… Do you know this took a whole night…? Which means I barely got sleep, thank you for that, Firefly." Skyler said which Yang blinked at the nickname.

"I made this for you… It isn't entirely done, I was going to paint it and see if it would work… But I know your probably miserable sitting in that hospital bed... So, I brought it here for you to see what your awesome boyfriend did for you." Skyler said, he was very amused at the moment, Skyler heard the elevator ding and knew it would only be a few minutes before Ruby and her friends would be here.

"I packed in a shotgun if you're not using _Ember Celica_ … And its rocket powered and as tough as you are… I think… I also packed in one extra surprise on the bottom… But I'll let you find that out when you need it." Skyler said before he hugged Yang and sat up.

"Take care, Xiao Long, come and get me when you're out, I want to see how that arm works and if you like it." Skyler said before he walked out just as he passed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and a man Skyler guessed was either her uncle or father.

He reached the elevator when he heard a gasp from Ruby and then the words that brought the biggest smile to his face.

"WHAT IS THAT!? DID SKYLER MAKE THAT?! AW, YOUR SO LUCKY, YANG!" Ruby yelled as Skyler slipped into the elevator and Ruby stuck her head out at him.

Skyler waved as the elevator closed and brought him to the ground floor, his scroll rang as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Skyler, I need to see you soon, I'm guessing you visited Yang?" Skyler heard from Ironwood as he walked past the AK200s and Atlesian Soldiers before he spoke up.

"Yep, just left her a gift and left, I'll swing in the second I get to Beacon, I'm going to talk to Yang when she leaves the hospital, is that ok?" Skyler asked, Ironwood nodded, it was clear nobody was around the Atlesian General as Skyler boarded a Manta Gunship.

"Tell her thanks for making my nephew happy and I hope you two have a great life together… But I do need to talk to you, it's something I can't trust to anyone outside Oz's circle." Ironwood said as Skyler gave directions to the AK-200 who piloted the ship.

"I'll be there in a minute…. I made sure Vale was safe, I still don't think the people will like having dozens of Atlesian soldiers marching through the streets and a fleet above their heads." Skyler said, he wouldn't argue though, his uncle far outranked him and he knew he would have his reasons for doing what he was doing.

"I'll be waiting in Oz's office, I'll meet you and Winter there." Ironwood said before he ended the call, Skyler folded the scroll away and put it away into his pocket.

The Manta landed and Skyler stepped off it before he brushed off his jacket and walked off towards the tower.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yep, Yang has her new arm and Skyler has given her a nickname. I also want to point out this is the start of Yang and Skyler officially dating. Next chapter will be next Saturday and will show Skyler talking with Yang again and the start of season 3. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Also, I am making some My Hero Academia stories. Let me know on the poll which one you guys might want!**


	21. The Reborn Dragon

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1300- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Amity Colosseum, Round 1.)**

Yang clicked her arm into place as she heard someone clear their throat.

"It looks great, you painted it Yellow." Skyler said, Yang turned to look at him as he crossed his arms.

His White Jacket had been swapped for a different one with gold lines and buttons on it. There was glints of gold in it.

His shirt under that was now reversed colors and had the Atlas Symbol in the upper left corner.

He also wore White and Goldish combat boots and Blue gloves with white on the fingertips. His hair was also spiky with hints of Blue in it.

"Wow, you get all gussied up for the tournament?" Yang asked as Skyler chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Yang's Tan jacket was now replaced by one that was also orange and gold, she also wore an orange crop top under this while her coat had goldish tails.

She also now wore a brown belt with 2 brown pieces of some sort of material that covered her left hip and the other her right, this was also with blackish brown pants.

She also now wore knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe with gold zippers. She had black fingerless gloves with brown cuffs on her mid fore arms and a purple bandanna on her left knee. She flexed her yellow and black arm as the shotgun barrel popped out of the arm.

"Says the girl who entirely reinvented herself… I'm still working on your other gauntlet and I'll work on your current one after this." Skyler said, Yang smiled before the loudspeaker went off.

"Yang Xiao Long, please come to the arena for the first match!" It said, Skyler chuckled.

"I have to get back to the _Blizzard_. You knock them dead, firefly… I'll be watching from the bridge." Skyler said, he turned to walk away.

"Hey, Sky?" Yang said, Skyler turned.

"Yeah?" He asked as Yang hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the new arm… Now, I have a show to put on." Yang joked as she walked out the door.

Skyler felt where she kissed him and smiled before he walked outside where an Atlesian Dropship was waiting.

It flew towards _Blizzard_ which floated among the clouds, it settled into the hanger where Skyler marched to the bridge and took a seat in the bridge chair.

He popped open his scroll while the others were busy watching screens.

Skyler watched the fight, they were fighting team ABRN, a team from Mistral.

This should be interesting, he watched Yang leap into the air and fire a shot from her left gauntlet at Arslan Altan who blocked it and tried a palm strike from her right hand.

Yang spun before butterfly kicking her back, Blake fired shot after shot at Reese Chloris before she turned and tossed her weapon in its Kusarigama form.

Reese slammed into the ribbon as she rounded the corner, Blake was sent flying from a strike from Bolin Hori's staff. A glyph from Weiss tossed him into Nadir Shiko who tried to blast Ruby as she sped around the arena.

"It looks like a pretty good match for RWBY." Bran said, Skyler nodded and continued watching.

Yang turned and sent a shot at Arslan who was sent skidding back, she flipped at Arslan and slammed her fist into the ground, cracking it.

Arslan kicked Yang back before she rushed back in, she swung her right arm in a hammerfist which slammed Arslan into a sheet of rock.

It shattered before Yang cracked her other arm, Skyler could also hear the announcers which was Professor Port and Oobleck.

"Oh, it seems Ms. Xiao Long is packing an even bigger punch with her new arm!" Professor Port said as Nadir was sent skidding into Bolin by a slash from Weiss before Reese slammed into her.

"Yes, and I've heard from our sources her new arm was provided to her by none other than Atlesian Commando, Skyler Azur. I suspect Captain Azur is watching this match now from one of the many Atlesian Cruisers surrounding the arena." Professor Oobleck put in.

"He's only the best boyfriend in the world!" Yang yelled before a punch from Arslan sent her rolling back.

"Captain, you really seem to have made an impression on her." Bran said with a smirk as Skyler rolled his eyes.

"Mind the ship, Lieutenant, we are still guarding the stadium. "Skyler ordered, he couldn't stop a small smirk from tugging at his face. Nadir was sent out by Ruby who slammed into him with the shaft of her scythe, tossing him out of the arena.

"Oh, and Team RWBY takes the lead!" Professor Port said as Weiss blocked a swing from Bolin before Reese slammed into her back with her hoverboard, sending her tumbling and draining her aura.

"Sir, General Ironwood wants a word after this fight…. Wait, he means tomorrow, my bad." Bran reported as Skyler grunted in response.

"This fight is getting intense ladies and gentlemen, and with only 5 minutes left!" Oobleck yelled as Reese tried to flip and transform her hoverboard into pistols to fire at Yang.

She slid on ice Weiss created and slid towards the edge. Yang turned only to be kicked and she fired a round from her cybernetic arm.

It slammed into Reese and tossed her into the air, Ruby fired a shot at her before Bolin sent her flying into a dirt dune as Reese lost her Aura and fell out of the arena when she came down hard.

"Oh, and another member of team ARBN is down! It seems the training team RWBY has been putting in is really paying off!" Port yelled as Bolin made a break for it, he managed to knock down Blake and drain part of her Aura

Ruby rushed after him as Bolin turned and swung at her, she mixed with an overhead swing before Bolin clipped her with a hit to the chest which knocked her down the dune.

Blake slammed feet first into him and knocked him down, he went to get up before Weiss flipped him to the side with a Glyph. He slid out of the arena.

This left Yang and Arslan, Yang threw another punch with her regular arm and then brought up her knee as the punch grazed Arslan. Arslan tried to crane kick Yang who leaned back and punched at her with her left hand.

Arslan caught it, Yang grinned and punched with her cybernetic arm which slugged Arslan in the chest, staggering her.

Yang fired from her cybernetic arm and Arslan flipped out of the arena.

Yang blew the smoke off her new arm and winked at the camera.

Skyler grinned and closed his scroll before he put it in his pocket, he turned and stood up from his seat.

"You have the ship, Lieutenant. I have to go see RWBY and them." Skyler stated, Bran nodded as Skyler walked out of the room, Skyler looked over his shoulder before he walked towards the hanger.

He would have to get Yang's other gauntlet before he could work on them both.

He also had to congratulate his girlfriend.

He smiled at this.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight was short and all that, next fight will be better, big fights aren't my thing… I also want to point out that Yang is wearing her season 5-6 outfit and Skyler will be wearing something even more new next chapter. Next chapter will be next Saturday and will take place before Brawl in the Family. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Meetings and Greetings

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, 1 day before Brawl in the Family.)**

Skyler clicked Yang's arm into place before he turned to her.

"Just because this arm is as tough as you don't mean its unbreakable, Firefly, I can't always fix it." Skyler said as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't think it'd hurt to throw that punch. I thought it'd be fine." Yang said, Skyler rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"When you can't fix your arm, don't come whining to me… I have to go and talk to General Ironwood, I can't stay." Skyler said, Yang nodded and hugged him before Skyler turned and kissed her before he walked out of the room.

He walked outside and walked across the campus towards the tower where a squad of Yellow security soldiers from Atlas guarded the door with an Atlesian Paladin-290 backing them up. He entered the elevator before he where he exited it at the top and then walked out.

"You know, you guys can just talk to me over scroll…. I do have other locations to look over." Skyler said, Ironwood looked up from his scroll and Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"We don't trust scrolls yet, there's been a problem…" Skyler heard from Ironwood, Skyler stood stopped smirking and sighed.

"Why? Was there a security breach?" Skyler asked, Ironwood nodded and looked at his scroll.

"There's been a lot of glitches and we had a technician check the network and found out someone tried to hack the system. I've had to take part of the system down until then, I haven't reset the system until now." Ironwood explained, Skyler crossed his arms and he paced back and forth.

"So now what? Our network is connected to the Atlesian mechs. We only have 200 or so human soldiers if you don't count the pilots here." Skyler said, Ironwood, he turned to look at Ozpin a minute later.

"Well, I've decided to share the information between the 3 of us, that way while me, Ozpin or you can pick what happens next in the tournament, they can do it unless they hack all three of our scrolls." Ironwood put in, Skyler looked out the window.

"We're moving to the double rounds and your letting me and Ozpin continue who fights who?" Skyler asked, Ironwood gave a small, wry smile.

"It isn't like you're going to be in charge of the entire military, Skyler. I'm just giving you command of the tournament while we get the virus out of our system…" Ironwood said, Skyler heard a soft beep from his scroll before he turned away and looked out the window while 2 Manta Gunships roared by, he crossed.

"Ok, is that everything you needed to tell me? We have people watching us that want to hurt Vale… It's why we're here to begin with, we wouldn't be here if there were no bad guys to deal with." Skyler asked, Ironwood only said one thing.

"Winter is coming and she needed to tell you something." Ironwood said, Skyler nodded and walked into the elevator which then descended.

Skyler crossed his arms and looked at the fleet of Atlesian Cruisers which flew over the sky, Manta and Atlesian Dropships escorting them.

When he reached the bottom, he looked at the sky one last time and then walked away, he checked his scroll to see who else would be fighting, he didn't see anyone really noteworthy.

He would return to _Blizzard_ , take a nap, make sure everything was in order, then he'd go talk to Yang again. He frowned when his scroll beeped and he checked it and it had been a message from Winter.

"Winter? I thought Ironwood just said she'd talk to me when she got here?" Skyler said before he looked at the message, it made his eyes widen in shock.

"No, it can't be him, I thought we had him back in Vasco. He can't still be around, Winter has to have bad intel…" Skyler said as he continued reading the message, it had only one standout word.

"Double security!" Skyler ordered, the soldiers behind him nodded and went to confirm it with Ironwood.

"Merlot, I can't believe he's still alive." Skyler said, he closed his scroll.

They had an old enemy returning.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know this chapter is short, I will explain it more next chapter! I want to point out that Salem isn't going to be the main villain of the story. She is the main villain of Azul's story, though. Next chapter will take place during Brawn in the Family and will also show Skyler meet Qrow, until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	23. Winter's Arrival

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Brawl in the Family.)**

Skyler had known that Winter would be arriving, Winter had messaged him and General Ironwood the second she had departed Atlas with reinforcements and another shipment of Atlesian Paladins.

That was why he was shocked to see someone threatening Winter, he quickly drew _Lazuli Centurion_ before Ironwood lowered it.

"Branwen… Skyler, stay here." Ironwood ordered, Skyler went to move forward before he felt a metal hand on his.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Captain?" Yang teased before a gunshot cut them off.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked as Skyler put his sword onto his back and crossed his arms before his eyes widened.

"Wait, your related to him?" Skyler asked as Yang nodded, the sound of gunshots and sword clangs cut the air all over the campus.

"He's fighting Winter who's a specialist for the military." Skyler stated before a lamppost slid across the path as Qrow swung at Winter and missed as she kicked him back before Qrow knocked her back with the flat of her sword.

"You sure she didn't start that fight?" Yang asked, Skyler raised an eyebrow at her and she leaned on him as Skyler crossed his arms.

"I know Winter, Yang, I highly doubt she started a fight with your uncle unless he bothered her." Skyler said, Yang frowned, Qrow wasn't someone who had much of a filter, and he was also drunk a lot which didn't help

"Well… He probably said something stupid, he'd do that." Yang said, Skyler sighed and put a hand to his face.

"And Winter is quick to anger whenever someone insults Atlas…. Excuse me for a moment." Skyler said before he rushed forward.

Yang watched Skyler block a strike from Qrow and roundhouse kick him down the path.

"That's enough!" Ironwood yelled as Skyler pointed his sword at Qrow.

"Then tell the old man that me and the rest of Atlas aren't his enemy and that attacking a soldier of Atlas would be a crime back home." Skyler said, Winter put her blades away. Glynda and Ozpin were already

"He was disrespecting Atlas and General Ironwood, and he also said that we were making people scared." Winter said, Ozpin motioned for them to follow him.

"Skyler!" Yang yelled, Skyler looked at Ironwood who sighed and turned to Skyler.

"Tell her to come along, she probably already heard something she shouldn't have." Ironwood said, Winter raised an eyebrow as Skyler turned to Yang and waved for her to come follow them.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled and hugged Qrow, the group walked to the elevator and Winter, Glynda and Ozpin boarded the elevator which then went up, Ironwood turned to Qrow with a glare.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't start trouble in front of both my nephew and one of my top specialists, Branwen." Ironwood said as the lift reached the bottom again, Skyler, Yang, Ironwood and Qrow entered.

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop before Qrow spoke up.

"So, who's the kid?" Qrow asked and Skyler cut off Yang, already knowing what he would say.

"I'm Yang's boyfriend." Skyler said as Yang nodded, the elevator doors opened. Yang stood behind the others as Ozpin spoke up.

"Now, can we please answer the question of why there was a fight going on in the middle of the courtyard?" Glynda asked before Qrow spoke up.

"Ice Queen attacked me for nearly breaking her toys and asking why there's a fleet of warships over Vale." Qrow said, slurring his words as Winter growled.

She backhanded Qrow and pointed a finger at Qrow.

"You insulted General Ironwood, you nearly damaged Atlesian property and then you attacked an Atlesian Specialist!" Winter said as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"You drew your sword first." Qrow said as Winter went to speak again.

"Winter!" Ironwood said, he pointed at the door as Winter looked at him.

"We're have this talk back on my ship, please leave for now before we have another fight." Ironwood ordered, Winter went to speak before she turned and walked out of the room.

"Great way to come to Vale, old man, you start fights with the military because you don't like them." Skyler said, Ironwood cleared his throat.

"Skyler, I'd rather nobody tries killing anybody else. Qrow, I know you're not a fan of the Atlesian Military… But starting a fight as soon as you get back from your mission isn't going to prove your point." Ironwood said, Ozpin sighed.

"James is right, Qrow…. Now, you learned something? You wouldn't have come back if you hadn't found something worth coming back to report." Ozpin said, Qrow looked out the window.

"Something happened with the Grimm, they're not normal anymore. I haven't seen them like this since the queen showed up." Qrow said, Skyler spoke up, already having a guess.

"Merlot, its Dr. Merlot. Winter told me a few days ago that he was still alive after the raid in Vasco that we thought killed him." Skyler said, Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Dr. Merlot?" Yang asked, Ozpin spoke up and sighed.

"Someone who all of Remnant would be better off without… If he's back, I fear all of Vale is in danger, maybe even all of Remnant… And we all know what happened when the queen showed up to lead the Grimm… That's why the Maidens were hidden all over the world." Ozpin said, Skyler rubbed his temples.

"If Merlot is still around, that means something big is coming… We have the White Fang hiding in the shadows…. We've been also dealing with Roman since he was captured… Lovely, this is just what we needed on our plate…" Skyler said, Ironwood spoke.

"Well… We have a plan…" Ironwood pointed out, Skyler turned to him and crossed his arms before he began pacing back and forth.

Ironwood could see there was a look in his eyes, so could Yang and Qrow. Skyler turned and crossed his arms before he turned and looked at both Qrow and then Yang.

"So… What's the plan?" Skyler asked to Yang and Ironwood.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point that there will be some major changes soon… Someone wanted me to explain why Yang has no PTSD from losing her arm? I'll explain that next chapter. Next chapter will be during Lessons Learned and will also show Skyler talking with Winter. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: There will soon be 2 chapters a week.**


	24. Talk with Qrow

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Lessons Learned.)**

"Kid." Skyler heard as he turned to see Qrow behind him, the 2 Atlesian Soldiers behind him looked at Skyler for orders.

"What do you need, Qrow? I thought you did enough outside." Skyler said, crossing his arms, it was one thing attacking Atlesian Troops, that angered him.

What enraged him was Qrow having the nerve to show up and attack Winter.

"Whoa, your still mad I attacked ice queen?" Qrow said before he felt _Lazuli Centurion_ aimed at his neck.

"You showed up, put people in danger… Wrecked the courtyard, nearly attacked Atlesian troops… And attacked my best friend, and you had the nerve to disrespect my uncle." Skyler hissed before he took a step back, Qrow looked him in the eye.

"And I'm not a kid, I'm 17." Skyler said as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"You're getting ticked because I had a sword fight with Winter, and because I mocked Jimmy. Your acting like a kid." Skyler heard from Qrow, he crossed his arms.

"And your acting like an old man with no respect for the military who's protecting the city. I know you think we're scaring people… I didn't order them here; my uncle was asked to bring troops here." Skyler said, he brushed off his jacket and Qrow took a step back. Skyler turned and went to walk off.

"What about Yang?" Qrow suddenly asked, Skyler stopped mid step and turned to face him.

"What?" Skyler asked, Qrow took a step forward as Skyler stared him in the eye.

"Her arm, its robotic, why?" Qrow asked, Skyler ignored calling it cybernetic… Which it was, and looked at the ground.

"She lost it fighting the White Fang, we took her back to Vale and I made her a new one to make up for it. I've been talking to her since and walking her through it… She nearly caught PTSD from that incident." Skyler said before he sighed and gritted his teeth.

"I've been going to visit her ever since then, I swear I'm going to make the White Fang pay for what they've been doing over the years." Skyler said, he heard his scroll buzz.

"Skyler, it's Winter, I need to speak with you at the courtyard, bring Ms. Xiao Long." Winter said, Skyler turned to Qrow to see if he had a problem with that.

"I'll talk to my niece when she gets back… Just tell her I want to ask her about her new arm." Skyler heard, he nodded and motioned for the soldiers to return to their posts.

He turned and walked outside, he then walked back inside and walked to RWBY's dorm. He knocked on the door.

"Yang, Weiss's sister needs to talk to you, you ok?" Skyler asked, Yang opened the door a minute later, she smiled at Skyler.

"Time to meet Winter, Firefly." Skyler said with a smirk, Yang walked out and closed the door behind him, Skyler walked outside with Yang where Winter stood, he saw Weiss as well and smiled.

"What? You going to run home already, Winter? You're both a Specialist and a Lieutenant." Skyler joked, Winter looked over Yang who smirked and crossed her arms.

"I see the family resemblance, Winter, huh?" Yang asked, Winter had a small inch of a smirk tug at her lips.

"I see your both very happy together… I'm happy to see that Captain… And I am staying, General Ironwood said he needs me here for extra security and that you might be getting a promotion, he needs an officer if he's not around to command troops within Vale." Winter said, Skyler nodded and craned his neck to look at Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss, hope you guys win your next match." Skyler said, Weiss nodded before Yang looked at Winter.

"Weren't you the chick who fought my uncle Qrow?" Yang asked, Winter nodded.

"Your uncle started a fight with me and was drunk like I said before… I let my temper get the best of me, but your uncle did insult Skyler's uncle and blamed us for the unease of the citizens… Something neither me nor Captain Azur have control over." Winter said, Skyler sighed and turned to Yang.

"Winter, what did you need from us? The double matches are going to continue tomorrow." Skyler asked, Winter nodded.

"General Ironwood said we'd be going on a mission soon, and he would like Yang to come along… He things whoever put the virus into the CCT tower is also planning to assault Vale… He tasked me with taking down the virus while you find who planted it." Winter said, Skyler crossed his arms, he thought he had been dealing with the virus due to his tech skills.

"You have to be kidding me." Skyler said as he put a hand to his face, Yang blinked in confusion .

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done, I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out next chapter will be the doubles match between Neon and Flynn vs Weiss and Yang. I also want to point out this season will go pretty quickly. Until next Saturday or Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Ruby's story will be updated Monday or so.**


	25. Never Miss a Beat

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 2000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, Never Miss a Beat.)**

Yang found Skyler with a group of Atlesian Soldiers and AK-200s. He looked up from his scroll before turning to one of the soldiers.

"Report back to me or Specialist Winter, General Ironwood is in a meeting until next match." Skyler ordered and the soldiers nodded and walked away.

"I heard your fighting a team from Atlas, from Alsius Academy it used to be called." Skyler said, Yang rocked on the heels of her feet as Skyler put his scroll into his pocket.

"Ok, you want something, firefly, what is it? I kind of have to keep an eye on the tournament." Skyler said, Yang smirked.

"Do you know who's fighting who? I wanted to see who I'm up against next." Yang stated, Skyler groaned and shook his head.

"Yang, I can't, I'm in charge of who fights who unless the team decides for me…. I'm sorry, but that's cheating." Skyler said, Yang nodded before he turned to her, he heard the PA call her name.

"Go and win, I'm going to tell you you're in for a fight… I'll see if I can show you one match… But only one." Skyler said before he and Yang heard Oobleck and Port was calling for Yang.

"Ok…. Go and knock them out." Skyler said before Yang nodded and ran off as Skyler walked away.

"Neon Katt and Flynt Coal… Oh, Yang is going to kill Neon if she's anything like I remember like last time…" Skyler said as he walked to the ledge where Atlesian Soldiers were allowed to keep an eye on the fight.

"This is going to be interesting…" Skyler said as he pressed a button which locked in the choices each team made.

He saw Weiss and Yang talking with Flynt and Neon, he knew Neon always angered people to get on their nerves, it lowered their guards until she could blitz them.

And he knew Yang's temper was explosive… He wanted to tell her about Neon… But that'd be cheating and the last thing he wanted to do was get RWBY thrown out of the tournament.

He watched Flynt blast Yang away with a few breaths from his trumpet, Neon rushed after her as Weiss managed to leap into the air on a glyph, coming down and slashing Flynt back.

"Oh, and Weiss counterattacks to draw Flynt's fire!" Oobleck yelled, Skyler turned to see how Yang was doing with Neon.

Neon dodged several bullets from _Ember Celia_ before slamming Yang, freezing her arms and then slamming her into the wall.

Skyler couldn't quite hear what Neon said since he was a level too high… But he heard Yang growl in anger.

He moved down a floor and caught the end of Neon's taunt.

"And you really should try and aim more… Unless that was your best…. All that weight slowing you down?" Neon taunted, Yang ground her teeth together before she punched part of the building behind her with her human hand.

It shattered and dropped rubble all over as Yang slowly advanced on Neon, cracking her knuckles as her eyes glowed red with anger. Her hair blazing with fire.

"Yang, don't let her get in your head!" Skyler yelled, Yang turned to look at him only to be sent skidding by Neon.

Neon turned and rushed back only to be punched in the ribs by Yang, sending her crashing into a wall, Yang took a deep breath before looking at Flynt.

Weiss continued to besiege Flynt with ice and her Glyphs, bouncing off them whenever Flynt aimed at her.

That was when 3 more copies emerged from his body and blasted her with a massive soundwave. Her aura dropped to 65% from the force of the blast.

"Oh, and there goes Flynt's Semblance: Killer Quartet!" Oobleck yelled as Skyler watched Neon rush Yang again.

Yang unleashed a barrage of bullets, not at Neon, but the floor, cracking and sending panels flying, one of which knocked Neon to the side.

"What, you decide to start using strategy now, firefly?" Skyler joked as Yang rolled her eyes and smirked. She knew how Neon fought, it just meant she had to force Neon onto the defensive.

Dealing with Flynt was tougher as Weiss couldn't even advance on Flynt to fight him, and his soundwaves gave him the advantage.

Yang would blast him and allow Weiss to get back to try to take him down if she could… But taking an eye off Neon meant she'd go back to blitzing her.

"HEY SKYLER! DO YOU KNOW THIS CHICK, SHE'S REALLY ANNOYING… AND SLOW?" Neon called out, Skyler sighed as Neon managed to get a swing at Yang which froze her leg before Yang managed to shoot her in the back as she circled around.

Neon's Aura dropped to 60 Percent, Yang took the moment to cock her remaining Gauntlet and fire a round which missed Flynt due to the range, but forced him to turn and allowed Weiss to leap into the air.

Flynt turned only for a kick from Weiss to knock him back, his Aura dropped to 90%.

"You can do this, firefly!" Skyler yelled only for Neon to blink.

"Wait… YOUR DATING SKYLER!?" Neon shrieked, Skyler felt several people look at him as Yang rushed Neon, raising her cybernetic fist.

"So, what if I am? He made me this arm, like an awesome boyfriend!" Yang yelled as Neon slid back while Yang's fist crushed concrete like sticks.

"Wow… You're lucky…. That Skyler looked at you with the amount of skill you have…." Neon said, Yang blinked and frowned.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, Neon swung at her and Yang blocked it with her cybernetic arm.

"Nothing… Just thought he would date someone at his skill level…. Like Winter." Neon said, Yang was speechless as Neon managed to hit her 4 times, chipping at her Aura.

Yang roared in pure rage and Skyler really hoped Yang wouldn't be mad at him. Skyler was happy there was a barrier around the arena so the spectators couldn't be hurt.

If she could destroy a building with a single punch, he hated to see what she could do to him…

"What? You ups-…" Neon started to say before Yang slugged her with her cybernetic arm with all the force she had. Neon crashed through a building, her Aura falling like a rockslide.

Neon spun to the ground, knocked out, Yang turned to look at Skyler, Skyler gulped and smiled nervously, praying she wouldn't kill him when the match was over.

Thankfully, Weiss's fight took her attention away, Weiss slid back, her Aura in the pitiful 15%.

"Yang, I need help!" Weiss yelled, Yang rushed over and Skyler turned to the citizen.

"Some fight…. Huh?" Skyler asked, the man nodded and chuckled.

"I really hope she doesn't break you in half, kid." Skyler heard, he gulped again and leaned on the railing.

"Yeah… Me too…" Skyler said, Flynt blasted at Yang only to be tackled by Weiss, taking them both out as they crashed into a geyser of steam and flames.

Skyler winced before looking at Neon, she got lucky that the match hadn't gone on for more then a few minutes, Yang would have mauled her.

"And Team RWBY takes the win with only a minute to go! What an explosive match ladies and gentlemen!" Port announced, Skyler looked at the Aura counts.

Neon, Flynt and Weiss had nothing left while Yang's was still around 70% if not a little lower.

"Geez she's scary when she gets mad…" Skyler muttered as he walked to the outside of the arena, there was citizens and Atlesian Soldiers and AK-200s walking around.

Skyler went to board a Manta which would take him to Beacon, he figured he'd get the meeting with General Ironwood done and over with.

"SKYLER!" Skyler heard and he turned to see Yang and team RWBY standing behind him, Skyler turned to them.

"Yes?" Skyler asked, Yang thankfully didn't have murder eyes and flaming hair, the Atlesian soldiers turned to him, waiting for orders.

"I'm so excited we won!" Ruby yelled and Skyler chuckled and leaned on the Manta.

"Well, team FNKY isn't going to be the only challenge left, you still have the singles match…" Skyler said, Yang spoke up.

"Those guys were from Atlas, right? They know you?" Yang asked, Skyler nodded.

"Team FNKY was from Alsius Academy before it was renamed Atlas Academy…. I see Neon still likes to anger people to win…. It didn't work last time when she tried battling Winter…" Skyler said, he turned to see that Weiss pulled Blake and Ruby away to discuss the upcoming battles.

"Are you mad at me for what Neon said? Winter and me are friends, Yang…. She's like a sister to me…" Skyler said, Yang huffed in annoyance.

"No… A little, maybe… But I'm madder she was so annoying, that's who you warned me about?" Yang asked, Skyler frowned and nodded.

"About how she'd try and say anything from how you look to our relationship to anger you so you'd lash out at her without restraint and she'd end up blitzing you and knocking you out? Yes. Neon is like that, I wouldn't let her get to you, she'd do the same thing to anyone she fights." Skyler said, his scroll buzzed.

"Captain Azur, Ironwood sent a message to your terminal for you to read, he wants you to read it when you have time." Skyler heard from Winter, he put his scroll into his pocket.

"I'll let you choose who you fight… I'm going to do that for the singles just so nobody thinks you're getting special treatment…. Please don't make me force me to do this again." Skyler said, Yang rolled her eyes.

"I'm not." Yang said, Skyler looked at her and was glad the Atlesian soldiers behind him had left to handle something else.

"Your guilting me with how your talking… Now, choose, I'm going to have Winter ask the others for their choices…" Skyler stated before he handed his scroll to her and sat on the door of the Manta. Yang began scrolling through the choices on the scroll.

"You know sooner or later I'm going to have to leave Vale… I'm a soldier, and my uncle needs every soldier he can get soon… Merlot is going to come back and I'm going to have to deal with him." Skyler said as Yang typed on his scroll.

"I could help." Yang said, Skyler chuckled, not to mock her, but he shook his head all the same.

"Yang, the only way you could help and fight right alongside me is if you're a Huntress… Which from what everyone told me, your still in your first year… Or you join the Army and become a Specialist… And the only one who could make you a specialist would be my uncle." Skyler said as he took his scroll back. He climbed into the Manta and tapped his foot.

"And he's the only one that can let you skip right to the Army, Firefly… I'm sorry, but you can't help really unless you become a soldier." Skyler said as the Manta flew off.

If he had stayed even a second longer, he would have seen a smirk tug at Yang's lips that would have horrified him.

"Maybe I will, Mr. Captain." Yang said before she turned and walked away.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know the fight was a bit short, I'll have next fight be longer. I also want to point out while the Mercury vs Yang fight will still happen, but it will be different. Next chapter will be will be next Saturday and will be set a day before Fall. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Fall's chapter will start out right at the start of Yang's fight with Mercury.**


	26. Talk with the General

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon, 1 day before** _ **Fall**_ **.)**

The 2 Atlesian soldiers stood in front of Ironwood's office, the door opened and Yang walked in.

"Ms. Xiao Long, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ironwood said as Winter stood by his side.

"I wanted to talk, your guys directed me here." Yang said, Ironwood nodded and motioned for Yang to continue.

"Is Skyler leaving Vale once this tournament is over?" Yang asked, Ironwood nodded.

"Yes, I need him on more missions and he's one of the best soldiers in the Army… I should know, he's my nephew." Ironwood stated, Yang nodded and was silent for a minute.

"Are you accepting recruits?" Yang asked, Winter raised an eyebrow.

"You want to join the Atlesian Military? I thought you wanted to be a Huntress." Winter pointed out, Yang sighed.

"I want to find my mother and go on adventures… Skyler have been nothing but supportive of me since Mt. Glenn…. And I really don't want him to go to some far away battlefield and never see him against because of military rules or something else." Yang stated, Ironwood looked up from his scroll which he pulled out.

"Who is your mother, Ms. Xiao Long? And you feel that supportive of my Nephew you join the military and give up your dream?" Ironwood asked, Yang put her hands on the desk and looked the General dead in the eye.

"She looks like me, but has black hair and crimson eyes…. And I want to help my boyfriend…. I wouldn't be giving up my dreams, I'd just be a soldier…. Specialists are also Huntress's and Huntsmen, right?" Yang asked, Winter inclined her head.

"Yes, if they serve long enough and want to leave, they are allowed to serve as a Huntress and Huntsmen…. You must really care for Skyler to want to join him in the army." Winter said, Yang nodded.

"Wouldn't you?" Yang asked, Winter smirked.

"Yes, he's like my brother…. I'm not in a romantic relationship… But I can understand the gesture." Winter said, Ironwood figured out what Yang had told her and who it was.

"Yang… Your mother is Raven Branwen…. And she's a wanted criminal for most of Mistral…" Ironwood said with cold, serious eyes.

"You really want to join the military and help my nephew? You're really willing to do that for him?" Ironwood asked, Yang nodded and Ironwood sighed.

Yang was silent before a small smile pulled at his lips.

"Then I believe we can work something out…. But on a few conditions..." Ironwood said, Yang shook her head in a nod.

"Tell me… " Yang said, Ironwood chuckled.

"Well, it will take some time to handle the paperwork, so if you don't tell him before either the tournament's end… Or next year, I'll tell him…. Second, if your going to join the military, your have to tell your father and family that you're be transferring from Beacon to Atlas… I'll clear it with Ozpin." Ironwood said, Yang nodded.

"Deal." Yang said before she turned and started to walk away.

"Yang." Ironwood said, Yang turned to look at him as Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Skyler might be my nephew… But I look at him like a son, all my brother and sister in law see in him and my niece are trophies for their company…. My Nephew risks his life on battlefields and has never gotten much of a chance for a regular life." Ironwood said before he took a breath.

"I see how he and you are like, he's happy, and I want him to be happy…. I'm not going to threaten you since I'm sure your Uncle would do the same to Skyler and you already know what I'd say…. All I ask lastly is you promise to make my nephew happy… He cares about you a lot more then you think." Ironwood said, Yang nodded and looked Ironwood in the eye.

"I promise… Skyler is why I'm doing this… And I don't regret it, sir… He helped me every day until was out of the hospital and made me a new arm…. This is what I want." Yang said, Ironwood nodded and then smiled.

"Welcome to the military, Ms. Xiao Long… Now you should go, Skyler is going to be here soon, and I doubt you'd like to try and explain to your boyfriend why you're talking to me and why you're here." Ironwood said, Yang nodded and walked out as Ironwood turned to Winter.

"You realize your letting your nephew date Qrow's Niece, right? One who flirts and is going to dig her hooks into Skyler like a Beowolf before they kill their prey…" Winter said, Ironwood chuckled.

"I am aware, Ms. Schnee… Skyler can handle himself…. At least I believe." Ironwood said, Winter hummed.

"Are you sure about that?" Winter said, Ironwood chuckled.

"I believe so." Ironwood stated.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know how Yang is, this is where the story starts diverging more from Canon. Next chapter will show Yang fighting Mercury and won't be like the show. I also want to point out I might be also adding chapters on Wednesday or so. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Next chapter is set right at the start of the fight with Mercury.**


	27. Pride before the fall

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon,** _ **Fall**_ **.)**

Yang cracked her knuckles and flexed her cybernetic arm, she looked at Mercury as the seconds ticked down before their fight.

"I think you better quit while your ahead, blonde." Mercury said, Yang smirked as the timer buzzed and the fight began.

Mercury lashed out with a crane kick which Yang blocked with her arms, she slid back before rushing forward and responding with a punch from her right arm.

Merc blocked this with his other leg before Yang heard a metallic clang, similar to her arm.

Cybernetic legs? Wow, she didn't expect that, she was so surprised she didn't notice Mercury who flipped, landing on his hands and spun while firing a barrage of bullets at him.

"Seriously?" Yang asked as she launched herself back, firing her _Ember Celia_ gauntlet as she did to launch herself into the air as she backflipped back, sliding back.

"Nice… But not good enough." Yang said before she rushed back in, Mercury spun on his hand and met Yang's _Ember Celia_ punch with a roundhouse, the clang could be heard all over the stadium.

"You're not going to win, Blonde." Merc snarked before he turned and roundhouse kicked at Yang who knocked his foot to the side with her cybernetic arm before she jumped and punched Merc with her other arm.

Merc slid back before he flipped into the air and brought his foot down in a downward hook kick, Yang dodged it and punched at Merc's foot when he landed. He responded by a hook with his right hand at her head.

Yang slid back from the punch, she rubbed her cheek before she cracked her knuckles and charged in, firing round after round from her cybernetic arm at Merc who blocked it with his feet while spinning on his back.

"Seriously…. Your pretty tough…." Yang muttered before she turned and elbowed Merc before he spun and launched an axe kick at Yang who brought up her arms. She was knocked onto her back.

 **(With Skyler)**

Skyler watched Merc spun on his heel and then fire a round at Yang who brought up her left hand, the bullet bounced off the gauntlet.

"She's holding her own, I heard in her info that all of the competitors that Yang doesn't do well with people who use kicking based fighting styles." Winter said, Skyler looked up from his scroll before he saw Yang catch his foot as he tried to bring it down. She tossed him back before firing a round from _Ember Celia_ , the round knocked Merc to the ground.

Yang was at half her aura, but Merc was nearly down for the count. Skyler watched Yang flip herself to her feet and sighed as Merc flipped onto his hand and fired another barrage of shots at Yang.

Yang blocked 2 shots before the others slammed into her, hitting her like a brick wall, bullet after bullet.

Winter winced before Skyler smirked and began counting down as Winter looked at him.

"What are you counting down for?" Winter asked as Skyler held up two fingers and then closed his fist.

yang cracked her knuckles as her hair erupted from blonde to burning gold, her eyes turned from lilac to red and she lunged at Merc out of the smoke.

Before Mercury could even respond, Yang punched him as hard as she could with her cybernetic arm, he brought up his arms to block it, the punch still lifted him off his feet and sent him flipping backwards, he continued flipping back, his aura shattered and he landed on his stomach.

"Wow… You have a pretty dangerous girlfriend, Captain Azur." Skyler heard from Winter. Skyler was about to say something when he noticed shouting, He noticed people shouting at Yang and some screeching. Skyler blinked and rushed outside where the match was.

"She killed him! he's dead!" Skyler heard, he looked at the arena where Yang was looking around at the screeching and pointing with booing.

He looked at the monitor, Merc's neck looked twisted and he saw red under him, he looked at the arena and saw Merc was unmoving, but he could tell something was off.

That was before 6 Atlesian Soldiers and 6 AK-200s surrounding her, he rushed down the stairs as he could hear one of the soldiers.

"Stand down! Hands on your head, now!" Skyler heard, Yang looked over as Skyler flipped off the railing and landed in a crouch on the arena.

"Sir, get back!" One of the soldiers said, Yang looked at Skyler.

"Stand down!" Skyler yelled, one of the soldiers looked at him in shock.

"But sir, she ki-…" The soldier started to look at him before Skyler curled his hands into fists.

"STAND DOWN NOW, THAT IS An ORDER!" Skyler yelled, the soldiers backed down, but the androids held their rifles at Yang for a minute before they lowered their rifles, there was still booing and screaming, Skyler heard dozens of people calling for Yang to be arrested.

"Captain!" Winter said, Ironwood was behind him, a pair of Dropships with their guns trained on Yang and Mercury's teammates were standing over Mercury, glaring at Yang and looking at Skyler with shock as to why he had told the soldiers to stand down.

"Skyler." Ironwood said, Skyler looked at Yang despite all of this.

He had never seen her so scared and confused as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

He didn't know what to do.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the fight was a bit short, I'll show bigger fights down the road. I also want to point out the fallout will be different then the show. Next chapter will be Friday or this Sunday and will take place during Destiny and will show Skyler, Winter and Ironwood talking to Yang. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	28. The Dragon's Guardian

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Beacon,** _ **Destiny**_ **.)**

Yang looked at Skyler as he continued to look at his scroll, Winter and Ironwood were in the corners of the room.

"I'm telling you, I didn't kill him! I knocked him out, I saw his Aura break from the punch, I didn't see his neck broken or any blood!" Yang said, Skyler went to speak before Ironwood cut his nephew off.

"We know, the medical equipment used on Mr. Black after the match showed he was only unconscious… And Skyler made sure to check both the displays and video equipment from our cruisers…. It's the people of Vale…" Ironwood said, Skyler turned to Ironwood.

"Maybe you and Winter should go and deal with the populace, uncle…. I can handle telling her…. Besides, if someone was able to trick everyone into thinking Yang killed Mercury, their trying to frame her… She's being used as a pawn…" Skyler said, Ironwood looked at Skyler but sighed and nodded, Winter took a look at Skyler but left as well. Yang wasn't guilty, if she was, she'd remind Skyler of his duties.

They closed the door behind them, Yang heard Ironwood give orders to the 2 soldiers outside then everything was silent.

"You believe me, right?" Yang asked, he voice sounded weak and pitiful, Skyler cringed at it. He nodded all the same.

"Someone ordered the attack on Vale, was behind the virus me and Winter are still working out, and trying to frame you… My uncle and Winter know that." Skyler said, Yang was silent before Skyler sighed and grabbed her left hand. He squeezed her hand.

"Of course, I do, I saw you hit Mercury and he blocked it, there's no way he hit the ground and died from that punch…. It's the people of Vale who want you thrown out of the tournament and arrested that you have to worry about…." Skyler said, Yang looked at the table before Skyler spoke up.

"Firefly, there's no way we're letting you suffer just because some piece of scum is trying to frame you for their plan… My uncle is going to make sure RWBY stays in the game…. But it's better if you stay with us until things work out…. If the people think we let you go, they could go after RWBY or Vale…" Skyler said, Yang looked him in the eye.

"You want me to stay in one of your ships?" Yang asked, her voice still sounded weak.

"Only until we show the people what happened… Please stop being scared, firefly… Nothing is going to happen to you, I believe you, and so do the others in Atlas…" Skyler said, squeezing her hand as Yang smiled, she hugged him and Skyler wheezed in her arms.

"Yang… Your crushing my ribs…" Skyler said and Yang blinked and dropped Skyler who landed in a heap before brushing himself off.

"There's going to be a Manta gunship on the roof arriving to bring us to the _Blizzard_ for the moment…. I've let your team know you won't be in Vale for a few days while Winter and General Ironwood deal with explaining to Vale what happened… If your seen, you'd get in trouble with the Vale Police, who we already said we'd handle this for them…" Skyler said, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Take Ms. Xiao Long to the roof… I'll be there in a minute." Skyler said, the soldiers nodded, Yang walked by before being led away.

Before she was, she kissed Skyler on the cheek and the soldiers escorted her to the roof.

Skyler grinned and felt where she kissed him before bringing up his scroll and looking at the virus, he sent a copy of the virus to Ciel Soleil, he knew she'd be able to help deal with the virus.

It was then he noticed something as he scrolled through security camera footage from the night of the dance when Yang's sister said she saw someone break into the tower.

He looked at a camera and zoomed it in towards the screen the woman in the picture was putting a scroll into the computer.

There was a W behind a Black Queen chess piece, Skyler narrowed his eyes.

"Watts…. What are you planning, Merlot?" Skyler asked as he sent a picture of the symbol to Winter, he didn't trust sending a picture of it directly to his uncle over his scroll.

"Sir, Ms. Xiao Long is waiting for you." One of the soldiers said, Skyler put his scroll in his pocket and left the room.

 **(2 minutes later.)**

3 AK-200s stood guard as the Manta flew to the _Blizzard_ , Skyler turned to Yang.

"You're not to leave the ship without telling me or Bran, we don't know who coming after you…" Skyler said, Yang nodded as the Manta touched down in the hanger of the cruiser and the doors were slid open.

Skyler was met by Bran with 2 Atlesian soldiers who he nodded at, he and Yang stepped off the gunship with the others behind them.

"I'm going to get Yang settled in, Yang is allowed anywhere on the ship… But I want security doubled at all times for now…" Skyler ordered, Bran nodded and Skyler turned to Yang.

"C'mon, I'll get you settled in for the next few days." Skyler said, he helped Yang down from the Manta.

Bran watched the duo walk around the corner and then he was gone.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know people are going to get mad that Yang wasn't thrown out of the tournament, Skyler and Ironwood don't believe that she killed Mercury. Next chapter will be on Saturday and will show the events of PVP but will be different since season 3 will end differently. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I will soon start posting more then one chapter soon.**


	29. Shadow Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale,** _ **Blizzard PVP**_ **.)**

Skyler stood and looked out the bridge window, the rest of the crew was busy watching on their scrolls and Bran was sleeping, Skyler turned and saw Yang walked into the room by 2 AK-200s who turned and walked out right after.

"So, this is where you usually are on this big old ship?" Yang asked as Skyler rolled his eyes, leaned on the railing and turned to face her.

"I'll have you know this ship is young like me and cool… Secondly, what happened to 'staying in your room'?" Skyler teased, amused, Yang leaned on the railing as she walked over.

"Well, I can't stay in the room the entire time, it gets boring…. Least without someone to talk to." Yang said with a purr, she swore she saw Skyler blush for a second before he rolled his eyes.

"Right… Well, if you're going to come out, we should talk… I'm not going to watch the next match, its Pyrrha Nikos vs Penny's partner…. I heard Mercury and his team was thrown out for their behavior…. That and because the investigation on them since of what happened before in Vale…" Skyler stated, he pulled up his scroll and tapped on it.

"So, you're not going to watch the fight?" Yang asked, Skyler shook his head.

"No, I know how Pyrrha fights and the fight isn't important to me…. What is important is the string of events that have led up to here…" Skyler said before he started typing away while Yang leaned on him.

"Why? What's all the fighting up till now have to do with the tournament? I don't see the connection…" Yang asked, Skyler put his scroll down and began scrolling through it.

"Because of a few things… None of this is random… At least, not some of this…" Skyler said before scrolling through the events.

"First Roman steals dust, then he attacks a freighter full of dust from Atlas… Then he has the White Fang plan a rally which leads to the fight where you break the Paladin…" Skyler muttered as he scrolled through the events which also showed up on the monitors.

"Which then was followed by them stockpiling and shipping all the Paladins and Dust to Vale to try and invade it with the White Fang and Grimm…. Then the attack on the CCT tower and now this…" Skyler muttered, Yang leaned on the table with a frown on her face.

"Sky, what does the tournament have to do with all the stuff Roman tried? This is just a bunch of fights." Yang said, Skyler turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Because all of them are to cause mayhem and damage or just chaos… All these attacks with Romans were just attacks, they were to get us thinking Roman was the only threat in Vale…" Skyler said, Yang was about to speak before Skyler sighed.

"Yang, all these raids stopped right after Roman was thrown in jail… I highly doubt he did all this just to fail… Plus considering the attempt to frame you happened shortly after a virus in the communication system for the entire planet… And put in that the fact that this was during the tournament which is watched by the ENTIRE world and is attended by all Kingdoms? Someone has to be stirring up trouble for Vale…. They want all these attacks to look random… Like Roman was the only bad guy around and he's gone." Skyler said, Yang looked at Skyler's scroll at this.

"So, nobody sees the sucker punch coming… But who's behind this, Sky?" Yang asked, Skyler pulled up the symbol from before.

"The same group who put the virus into the tower…. I'm going to tell my uncle the news… It's a hunch though…. But it's what I'm choosing to go with…. That all of this is just a set up for a big attack…. Only problem is now I have to prove it…." Skyler said before he put his scroll away, Yang grabbed his arm with her cybernetic one.

"I'm going to tell him with you…." Yang said, Skyler was silent a minute and then sighed.

"Ok, I don't want you being on the ship without me around and I know you're not going to take no for an answer and you'd find some way to Vale without me… But you're staying with me until we tell him and then we come back to the ship…. Now c'mon, we have to go and tell my uncle…" Skyler said as he led Yang out of the bridge and into the hanger before clearing his throat.

"I need one of you for the dropship, I'm going to meet General Ironwood." Skyler ordered, one of the soldiers nodded and rushed to an Atlesian Dropship as Skyler and Yang stepped aboard it.

The dropship flew out of the hanger and dropped towards the city of Vale, Skyler brought a hand to his face.

"I never thought Vale would be this crazy… Atlesian shipments getting raided, massive secret invasions, blackmail…." Skyler muttered as the Dropship landed and the doors opened.

"Ok, lets go." Skyler said as he rushed across the courtyard, Yang rushed after him as both rushed to the tower, the soldiers at the doors nodded and they rushed into the elevator.

"So, you really think Roman isn't behind all of this?" Yang asked as the doors closed and the elevator started rising.

"Considering he gave up without trying to escape and all of these drops in crime? Yes, I do, there's no way Roman could have dealt with all of this alone…" Skyler muttered as the doors opened, Ironwood along with Ozpin and Glynda were present as always.

"Skyler? I thought you were watching Yang and keeping an eye on the games…" Ironwood said, Skyler walked forward and took his scroll out of his pocket.

"Winter is, I think I figured out what's been going on recently with Roman and all the others…" Skyler said, Ironwood looked at Skyler.

"You need to hear this." Skyler said.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I didn't show the fight with Pyrrha and Penny, I refuse to have Penny killed and I didn't know how Pyrrha's fight against anyone else would go. Next chapter will take place one day before Battle of Beacon and will show the beginning of Cinder's invasion and Skyler and Ironwood's plan to counter it. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	30. Siege of Beacon

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 2000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale,** _ **Blizzard**_ **Battle of Beacon.)**

Skyler heard the alarms before he rushed to the bridge, what he was greeted by was Bran and the rest of the crew responding to dozens of calls.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we on combat alert?" Skyler asked, he saw a Griffin saw by and had his question answered.

"We've gotten unknown Grimm that showed up and began besieging our positions on the edge of the city… Then the AK 130s showed up." Bran stated before one of the Atlesian Soldiers spoke up.

"Sir, we have another problem, we have White Fang soldiers coming in from the docks." The Atlesian Soldier reported before a shockwave threw them off their feet.

"And now shields are at 75% percent sir!" The soldier said, Skyler turned to Bran and began to give orders.

"Contact General Ironwood and tell him what's going on and launch Mantas to deal with these Bullheads. They launched this attack during the tournament while our guard was down. We wasted so much time looking at the wrong person we never saw them coming…" Skyler said, he turned to Bran who was relaying orders.

"Where is Yang and Winter?" Skyler asked, Bran turned to him, knowing Skyler would be leaving the ship and wouldn't be leading them. He knew though that Skyler would be better on the ground then he was commanding airships.

"Winter is fighting Grimm at the edge of the city and Yang got on a dropship being sent to Beacon before I knew she was gone." Bran said, Skyler nodded and left the room, Bran turned back to the crew.

"You heard Captain Azur, let's start showing these thugs their dealing with Atlesian Soldiers." Bran said.

 **(At Beacon)**

Yang slugged a Beowolf with her cybernetic arm, its head exploding as it was sent sliding down the walkway. Her scroll rang a minute later as she turned to see 2 Atlesian soldiers' gun down a Creep Grimm.

"Yang, you're at Beacon, right? It's Skyler." Skyler asked, Yang put her scroll on speaker as she turned and faced a Ursa which swung at her and sent her skidding back.

She dug her arm into the ground and slid back as the Ursa charged her.

She flipped into the air and fired a round into the Ursa's head and then she turned and shot an explosive round from _Ember Celia_ into the Ursa's head, killing it.

"Yeah, there's been dropships showing up over and over, what's going on?" Yang asked as an Atlesian Paladin marched out from the CCT and swept the area.

"They're probably bringing civilians there to be evacuated, they struck during the tournament while nobody was expecting an attack. I'm on my way to Beacon, Winter is dealing with Grimm on the edge of the city and there's White Fang Bullheads and I've seen AK-130 droids marching through the streets. They hit during the middle of a match, which gave them the time to dig in." Skyler said, Yang looked up to see an Atlesian Dropship crash when it was hit by a White Fang Bullhead.

"Well, the White Fang are coming here, I'm going to keep the people here safe… It's what a Huntress would do." Yang said, Skyler chuckled and sighed.

"I can't talk you out of that, Firefly. My uncle is still around and he'll come up with a plan, I'm sending soldiers to keep the White Fang from surrounding Beacon." Skyler said as more Beowolves with a Ursa leading them up the hill who roared at Yang.

"Just keep the Grimm back so we can get the citizens to safety, Yang." Skyler said as Yang cracked her neck and then her knuckles.

"Don't worry, Sky… That I'll have no problem with." Yang said, cocking _Ember Celia_.

 **(With Skyler)**

Skyler turned to the 5 Atlesian soldiers behind him as the Manta shot down 2 Bullheads with 3 missiles. The Manta set down in time to see Yang kick a Beowolf away.

Skyler shot the other Beowolf behind her in the head with _Centurion_ _Lazuli_ 's shotgun form.

The soldiers rushed past him as he jumped out of the Manta which flew off to fight the White Fang forces. Skyler rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"Things are going from bad to intense, I keep hearing more Grimm showing up and the White Fang have been dropping soldiers and androids everywhere they can." Skyler said, an explosion went off in the city and Skyler and Yang looked at it.

"Where did they come from? I woke up to Bran saying a few Nevermores had gotten loose, then dozens of Grimm had shown up." Yang asked, Skyler changed his weapon to its Zweihander's sword form and rested the blade on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but the Grimm had to be a distraction, Bran told me about Grimm that looked… Merlot, he sent in his Grimm to scare people and then the rest of the Grimm followed him in." Skyler said, Yang turned put a hand under her chin before asking another question.

"What about the White Fang? I started seeing Bullheads come in 5 minutes after the Grimm showed up." Yang asked, Skyler sighed and looked at the floating arena and the massive war in the sky as Atlesian Dropships and Mantas battled Bullheads.

He also blinked at 2 Airships dropping off more Bullheads and dispensing more AK-130s from them.

"The Grimm were probably a distraction for them to move in. Merlot was planning this, he wanted us to think someone else was behind this and then he launched a massive assault on Vale while we weren't expecting." Skyler said before he turned to see a row of AK-130s rushing them.

This was when a Red droid stopped them, spinning a glaive. It faced both of them as more AK-130s appeared until there was 30 behind it.

"Sky? What's that robot?" Yang asked as Skyler growled and faced the outdated and hostile Atlesian Droids and the new robot.

"Merlot." Skyler said as a voice came through the armored robot which looked nothing like the AK-130s, having 2 glowing Teal Blue eyes, a glowing 'M' on its chest, clawed feet and red and black hexagonal plating.

"Ah, Lieutenant Azur. I'm pleased to see you here; it was so much fun setting up this experiment while watching you childishly shield that girl from Ms. Fall and my other associates." Merlot said in an Atlesian accent.

Skyler leveled his sword at them and narrowed his eyes.

"It's Captain… I should have guessed you'd try and get Yang kicked out, you get to stir up the people of Vale and go after someone I love. You haven't changed since Mt. Glenn when my uncle was a major." Skyler growled as 2 Beowolves with glowing Green crystals jutting from their back and shoulders. They towered over Yang and Skyler and had glowing Green eyes.

"You see, after your dear Uncle… Who sadly, won't be around long enough to be joining us…" Merlot said as Skyler growled and clenched his fist.

"After Mt. Glenn was destroyed, I relocated to Mistral where I began selling various dust products to all over Mistral… I awaited my chance for a comeback, and after seeing the tournament, I decided it should be a grand time to do so. I also decided to continue my experiments on the Grimm… All in the name of peace." Merlot said before he turned to Skyler.

"It was so easy pulling some strings and getting the White Fang to help after I told them they could destroy Vale… Now then, time to die, captain. I'll keep you alive long enough to see that girl behind you die as well. My reinforcements will be all over Beacon within a few minutes." Merlot said, he had the android turn to his troops.

"Kill them, and then make sure to bring Ozpin to me." Merlot ordered as the androids transformed their arms into blades and charged while a dozen transformed their hands into Guns.

"Have fun, Captain." Merlot said before the Merlot android charged them.

"Keep the citizens safe, these guys are mine and Yang's!" Skyler ordered to the soldiers as he leapt over the barricade and was met by the Merlot android.

"Skyler!" Yang yelled before the androids rushed her, 2 of the AK-200s fired into the crowd as Yang punched one of the droids to the side, shattering it into pieces before another slashed at her.

Yang parried the blow with _Ember Celica_ before crushing the droid's head with her cybernetic arm. She turned to the other droids before 3 were destroyed by fire from the AK-200s.

"I should be thanking you, Captain. I wouldn't have been able to do this if you hadn't tried to bring me down. I was thought to be dead by Atlas." Merlot said, Skyler growled and sliced the heads off 2 of the AK-130s. He was knocked back by a swing of the Merlot Android's glaive.

"Nobody told you to experiment on Grimm, Merlot. You were breaking dozens of laws, and you put thousands of people in danger, Atlas and Vale had warrants for your arrest all over both Kingdoms." Skyler growled as he parried a stab from the glaive and roundhouse kicked the android back.

He winced as his foot ached but the droid slid back as he twirled the sword and rushed the machine again.

He slid at a stab at him and slashed the leg off an AK-130 as one of the Paladins and more Atlesian soldiers surged forward. He saw another stab at him before Skyler blocked it, sparks came from the sword as the blade stopped over his head.

He was punched back and he felt his Aura shimmer, he climbed to his feet. Yang decapitated another of the AK-130s and then turned and blow a hole in another 2 more with a bullet from _Ember Celica_. Skyler saw the mutated Beowolves charge her.

"Your get to watch Beacon fall before Vale does… And your get to live long enough to see your little girlfriend die, Captain. I want you to know, this isn't personal, I just want your uncle to know that messing with my business has consequences." Merlot said from the android as Skyler climbed to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Your nothing more than a terrorist, Merlot. I'm not going to let you get away after this, I'm going to find you and throw you in the darkest hole in Remnant." Skyler growled as Merlot chuckled.

There was a burst of energy in the sky as one of the _Atlesian_ Cruisers fired on the others. Skyler watched in horror as the cruiser began to coast towards the ground.

"I might, but Vale will never recover from this… I'll make sure of it… Nobody will trust Atlas or Vale again after both the military and the Huntsmen fail to save it." Merlot snarled as he stabbed at Skyler.

Skyler dodged it and slashed a gash in the android, sparks flew from it as Skyler twirled the oil slicked blade.

"I'm still standing and so is Vale, old man… You're not going to stop us, not you, not your army… And not your pets." Skyler said before the android chuckled.

"No… But he might." Merlot said as a Bullhead landed and White Fang soldiers stepped out.

One of the Beowolves slashed Yang back.

Skyler watched as Adam dropped out of the Bullhead.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! The end of arc 3 has begun! I also want to point out I know the battle started off a bit rushed, I wanted to explain how it still happened despite Cinder's plans failing. I also want to point out Merlot will be the main villain of the story. Next chapter will show Skyler fighting Adam, until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	31. The wounded rook

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, Heroes and Monsters.)**

Skyler turned and decapitated the last of the AK-130s before Merlot's Android kicked him to the ground.

Skyler looked at Yang who was busy punching a White Fang soldier to the side as Adam rushed her. Skyler turned to back at the android.

"I told you, even if the invasion fails, Vale won't recover from this for months…. If not years." Skyler heard from Merlot before he turned to see Yang take a slash from Adam and skid backwards. He couldn't ask his soldiers to help Yang, they were busy dealing with White Fang soldiers or the Grimm reinforcements.

Yang fired at Adam as she rushed him, he blocked the bullets before stabbing at Yang who flipped into the air and punched him back with her cybernetic arm. Adam slammed into his Bullhead and the wing was dented from the force.

Yang cracked her knuckles and rushed at him with her Semblance, Adam turned to block bullets from the Atlesian Soldiers when Yang swung at him as hard as she could.

Adam turned and slashed at her at the same time she punched him, Adam's Aura shimmered and drained to basically nothing.

Yang crashed to the ground when _Wilt_ struck her in the small of her back, she tried to get up before one of the Mutant Beowolves grabbed her.

"YANG!" Skyler yelled as he went to rush towards her before Merlot had the android's foot slam down on Skyler's chest.

"Time to die, Captain." Merlot said as Skyler looked at Yang who was knocked down by one of the Mutant Beowolves as Adam prepared to execute Yang, _Wilt_ glowed a familiar red.

Merlot twirled the glaive and went to bring it down as Skyler looked at Yang who elbowed and kicked at the Beowolf and Adam. Skyler looked at her in horror as the Beowolf punched her to the ground and clawed at her.

Skyler roared in anger as he grabbed _Lazuli Centurion_ and fired it at the android, knocking it back as Skyler parried its swing and struck. He slashed its arm off at the waist, shattering it to junk before plunging his blade into the robot.

It sparked and crashed to the ground as Skyler tore the blade from its remains and rushed Adam, Adam turned to face him as he slashed at him with his Semblance. Skyler tossed his sword to his other hand and slashed.

Adam's Aura shattered as Skyler landed, he grinned and then realized he couldn't feel his arm, energy breezed around them from Moonslice. Skyler crashed to the ground as Adam growled and advanced on the wounded Atlesian Captain.

"SKYLER!" Yang roared as she punched the ground, her hair burned bright and her eyes turned crimson.

She decked the Beowolf back and rushed at Adam, she clenched her fist. She didn't hear the sound of the barrel extending, she just wanted to destroy Adam before he hurt Skyler.

She threw everything she had into the punch at Adam, a grenade fired from the barrel as Adam turned only to see the fist knock him back before the explosive slammed into his face and split open.

He went flying and flipping into the Bullhead, tearing the wing off and flipping it over. Yang didn't care if he was dead or just knocked out at the moment. She looked at Skyler as the two Beowolves roared at her. A pair of Bullheads flew overhead.

Yang prepared to fight them both before the sounds of missiles being fired were heard and the Bullheads burst into flames and crashed into the ground. Winter dropped out of one of the Mantas before stabbing the Beowolf to the ground. The other Beowolf was killed by a pair of missiles from one of the Mantas.

"SKY!" Yang yelled as she cradled Skyler who was lying unconscious, Winter walked over as one of the cruisers fired on the highjacked cruiser which was send falling back to Vale.

"Sky, look at me, please…" Yang said with tears pooling in her eyes, there was still fighting going on and Winter rushed over.

"He'll be ok. We need a medic!" Winter yelled as 2 of the Atlesian Soldiers rushed over, more Atlesian troops were arriving.

Winter pulled up her scroll as the soldiers began looking over Skyler.

"General Ironwood, most of the enemy troops are being held back. We're establishing a landing zone for civilians and we've established lines here. Merlot has moved most of his soldiers to the mountains." Winter stated, she looked at Skyler and then bit her lip.

"Captain Azur was wounded in combat; I'm sending him to one of the cruisers for evacuation…" Winter said before she turned to Yang and put a hand on the crying brawler.

"Yang, he'll be ok, we're taking him back to Atlas…." Winter said, Yang said nothing and Winter turned to the Atlesian soldiers were guarding the area while others were loading up Air Buses.

"Get a Manta and get him and Ms. Xiao Long aboard, we protect civilians first. We aren't chasing them down." Winter ordered, the soldiers nodded and went to carry out her orders.

Winter turned to look at Yang, she could try and reassure Yang Skyler would be fine. She had to take command of the Atlesian troops, Ironwood wasn't around to take command of the situation as he was still in the city.

A Manta set down and 2 of the soldiers loaded Skyler onto a stretcher and one motioned for Yang to get aboard. Yang did but continued to shake, Winter sighed as the Manta lifted off.

That was when the mountain exploded and a massive Dragon like Grimm launched out of it. Winter looked at it in horror as massive nets encircled the Grimm from Merlot's airships.

The sound of the Dragon roaring chilled her to the bone. The Manta rushed back to the _Blizzard_ and the remaining Atlesian Airships struggled to figure out how to deal with the dragon and escort the Air Buses.

Merlot didn't want to just destroy Vale; he wanted the Dragon Grimm…

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is shorter, I didn't want this chapter to be massively long. I also want to point out this ends the third arc and starts arc 4 and season 4. Next chapter will be next Saturday and will show the aftermath of the battle of Vale. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	32. When the Dust settles

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlas, 1 week after Heroes and Monsters.)**

Skyler awoke with a grunt and then looked to see he had no right arm, the sleeve of his uniform was rolled up, he would get a another set of clothing soon.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." Skyler heard and turned to see a hologram of Ironwood behind him, Skyler looked at his arm.

He remembered fighting Adam and knew he had lost his arm fighting him.

"Where am I?" Skyler asked, Ironwood cleared his throat and sighed.

"Back in Atlas, you were on one of the first Mantas to Atlas…" Ironwood said, already knowing the next questions Skyler would ask.

"Atlas was able to evacuate 95% of Vale and the CCT tower is still intact. Merlot captured a dragon Grimm… We're trying to figure out why." Ironwood said, Skyler turned to look at him.

"Where is she, uncle?" Skyler asked, Ironwood smiled.

"She's back in Patch, we dropped her off before we had you brought you back… She was ready to fight every soldier aboard to get to you before her father convincer her to wait…" Ironwood said, Skyler chuckled and Ironwood sighed.

"I'm guessing there's nothing I can say to cause you to stay here?" Skyler heard from Ironwood; Skyler shook his head.

"You might have closed the borders like I'm guessing you probably did… But you're not going to be able to keep me from leaving, sir. Merlot isn't going to be taken down if I stay here… And Yang is probably going to rip my head off if I don't go and show her, I'm fine." Skyler said, Ironwood chuckled at this.

"Well, I'm glad your nothing like your parents then… I'll tell the council your back on assignment, Colonel…" Skyler heard and turned to Ironwood who chuckled.

"I can't have a minor officer outside of Atlas since the protocols and rules in place… Plus, I was planning on promoting you to Major since last mission… I'll scrounge up any forces I can spare you for this mission… Don't make me regret this Skyler…. I don't want to have any forces I could need when Merlot comes knocking." Ironwood said, Skyler turned and looked at what Ironwood had left him on the table.

"Don't worry Uncle…" Skyler said as he picked up the cybernetic arm.

"I won't… Now I need something new to wear…" Skyler said as he went to get a new set of clothing.

 **(Patch, several hours later.)**

Taiyang couldn't stop Yang from pacing as the girl kept walking, she had the same look she had yesterday.

"Yang…" Taiyang started to say as Yang looked at him, he said nothing as Yang turned and broke part of a tree with a punch from her bare hand. She was too angry to care about her hand.

"I know what happened, Yang, you've been fighting Grimm since you got back here…." Taiyang stated, Yang was about to speak when Taiyang heard his scroll ring.

"Ironwood…" Taiyang said, the General nodded.

"Mr. Xiao long. I hope you and your daughter are alright, she fought bravely for a Huntress in training." The Atlesian General said, spoke up a minute later.

"I hope both of you are ok, I'll be in touch, Mr. Xiao Long, I just wanted to make you and your daughter aware of that…" Ironwood said, Taiyang was about to ask what he meant when the sounds of engines were heard.

Before Taiyang could turn, Yang was already rushing into the forest, Taiyang could only sigh.

"I swear I'm going to kill that boy if he does anything stupid…" Taiyang muttered as he went to prepare for the arrival of the boy.

 **(With Yang)**

Yang kept rushing through the forest as the sounds of engines began to die down, she rushed into a clearing with the noise.

She stopped with a Manta landed, she looked at Skyler who stood in a blue jacket with white and blue Neon pants, he had shorter hair and had streaks of Blue among it. He also had Blackish Blue fingerless gloves and White shirt under the jacket with Atlas logo, Sunglasses with Blue lenses and Black and Blue boots.

He flexed his cybernetic arm and looked at her, 2 Atlesian Cruisers hovered overhead as the duo regarded each other.

Skyler went to speak before Yang rushed him, Skyler never saw the punch coming as he wheezed in pain and fell to his knees. His Aura healed up the pain as he looked up at her.

"Nice to you to… Firefly." Skyler wheezed as he climbed to his feet, Yang was crying and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Skyler wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

"You both have the strangest relationship." Winter said as she walked out from the side of the Manta, Yang tugged on Skyler's arm.

Skyler let Yang tug him along as he turned to Winter who turned to assign a pair of AK-200s to watch the Manta while she went with Skyler.

"You ok?" Skyler asked, Yang nodded and Skyler took a step forward so she wasn't dragging him.

He laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand, Yang looked at him and Skyler sighed, Winter was out of earshot.

"I know you probably want to beat my guts onto the floor after I got disarmed…" Skyler weakly joked as Yang rolled her eyes.

"You know, we were supposed to get Specialist Xiao Long and head off to find Merlot." Winter said, Skyler slid to a stop and looked at her.

"Wait, what? Specialist… Yang isn't a specialist, Winter." Skyler said, Yang had a smirk tug at her lips before she and Skyler continued walking towards the house.

"Oh, dear Oum, my head is already hurting." Skyler muttered as Winter chuckled.

"You sure that isn't from being slugged?" Winter said, Skyler looked at her with a glare and they made it to the house,

"Quaint… Not what I expected from you, Yang." Skyler said as Yang let go of his hand, Skyler watched Yang vanish into her house and dusted off his jacket.

"Man, Atlas really choses function over fashion. I need to paint this arm… And get it modified." Skyler muttered, looking at his arm. He wished Atlas had paint or something like that.

"So, your Skyler." Skyler heard as he turned to see a man with the same fiery blond hair as Yang with blue eyes and a tattoo on his arm.

"And you must be Mr. Xiao Long… This isn't how I pictured meeting you, sir." Skyler stated, he looked Taiyang in the eye, if the man wanted to intimidate him like a protective father Skyler would meet him head on.

Yang already scared him more then any Human on Remnant could.

"She's been beating herself to death over what happened to you and the others in Vale." Taiyang said, Skyler sighed and rubbed his temples with his organic hand.

"Is this the part where you give me the 'if you hurt my daughter, I'll break your bones, talk'?" Skyler asked with a smirk as Taiyang was about to speak when Yang walked back out, _Ember Celica_ on her other arm.

"I'm going to tell the others we aren't heading out yet… We should use the time we have to figure out our next move anyway…" Winter said as Skyler turned to face her.

"We just got here and you want to leave already? You must be great at parties, Winter." Skyler joked, Winter rolled her eyes and went to go contact the Atlesian soldiers.

"Dad, you can go for now, I can handle this." Yang said, Taiyang looked at Skyler who smiled at him as he turned and walked away.

"I can tell he likes me already." Skyler joked as the couple was left alone again.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I am not trying to rush the story nor the progression of the story. I also want to point out these chapters will be longer, but only for major chapters. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will be a filler chapter and will show Skyler and Yang talking and Merlot's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	33. Bonding Time

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 2000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Patch, Family.)**

It was 4 days later, Skyler had spent that time modifying his arm, he hadn't really had a chance to talk to Taiyang yet.

That wasn't his problem at the moment though, Skyler twirled _Centurion Lazuli_ in his cybernetic arm and prepared for his duel.

"Your fully aware your fighting a new and improved Skyler, Firefly, right?" Skyler asked, Yang laughed and continued to flip the item they were going to be fighting for.

"I seriously can't believe their fighting over spray paint…" Winter said, she stood besides Taiyang with a pair of AK-200s. Taiyang was silent, wondering how the fight would go and if Yang learned anything yet.

"Cute… But you're not getting your little paint unless you beat me, Azur." Yang said with a purr as Skyler cracked his knuckles and pulled his blade out.

Yang tossed the spray paint onto a tree stump and lunged at Skyler, using _Ember Celia_ to blast her forward as she launched a shotgun enhanced punch with her right arm.

Skyler turned as she flew past him and swung at her back with an overhead swing, Yang caught the blade and kicked Skyler back.

Skyler grinned and rubbed his chest as Yang mockingly blew a kiss and then turned and fired a blast from _Ember Celica_ at Skyler.

Skyler cut the round in half and planted his sword into the ground, the bullet slammed into a tree and exploded, Skyler grinned.

"That all you got, Firefly?" Skyler asked as Yang grinned and rushed Skyler, he held up his arms, but the force of the blast still threw him back.

"Aw, you want me to kiss it and make it better, Sky?" Yang cooed as Skyler sighed and pointed his arm at her, with a shift and whirl, a barrel popped out, as did a magazine of missiles.

Yang blinked as a missile hit her and sent her skidding back, she dug her right arm into the ground as Skyler blew the smoke off the barrel.

"Don't count me out yet, Xiao Long." Skyler said as he seized his weapon and fired a shotgun round which Yang blocked with _Ember Celica_ and then spun and fired a return shot which sent Skyler sliding back as he blocked the explosive round with his blade.

Yang grinned and lunged forward, aiming a side kick at Skyler who caught her foot and tossed her into the air before firing a rocket which ended up exploding and throwing her back.

Yang fired a round and hooked a tree branch before swinging off it to slam feet first into Skyler who rolled along the ground before firing a round from the hilt which Yang blocked as Skyler rushed forward and stabbed at Yang.

Yang brought up her left arm and the sparked against the gauntlet, Skyler chuckled.

"You can give up any time you want, Firefly…." Skyler teased, Yang was about to respond when she had a flash and an image.

It was Skyler fighting Adam and trying to save her, Yang gasped and fell to the ground, her arms shaking.

"YANG!" Skyler and Taiyang said as Skyler planted his sword into the ground and leaned down, Taiyang looked her in the eye as Skyler rubbed her back.

"She's having a panic attack!" Taiyang said, Skyler nodded and kept rubbing her back.

"Yang, relax, you have to relax." Skyler said as Yang kept twitching.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yang yelled and punched the ground; it threw both of them away and Yang's Semblance activated for a moment.

Then she passed out, Skyler was at her side in an instant and he turned to Taiyang.

"Do you have somewhere for her to rest?" Skyler asked, Taiyang nodded and Skyler picked Yang up bridal style, taking care to hook her arm around his neck for support as he carried her.

Taiyang opened the door as Skyler carried her in, Taiyang pointed to the sofa as Skyler nodded and gently rested her on the sofa.

"Has she had an attack before now?" Skyler asked, he had never seen Yang like this, but it was clear she was going to have more soon if they couldn't deal with this.

"Not for 2 days ago." Taiyang said as he grabbed a blanket and draped it over her, Skyler held her hand and sat in front of her and began to look her over.

"The…. She's scared about what happened at Beacon…" Skyler said, Taiyang looked at her and then to Skyler.

"About you and your arm?" Taiyang asked, Skyler shrugged.

"Maybe, it could be a number of things, fear over Ruby and the others, the White Fang, all the death around her… She needs rest and medicine; I've never dealt with this before." Skyler said, Taiyang nodded and sighed. He was going to regret this, but having someone to help would be better.

"Stay with her, I'm going to get her some medicine, blankets and pajamas." Taiyang ordered, Skyler looked at Yang who looked pale.

"You don't have to ask me again. She lost an arm because I couldn't help her in time… I'm never letting her get into that position again, Mr. Xiao Long." Skyler said as the man walked away.

Skyler held her left arm and slid _Ember Celia_ off and onto the table, he rubbed her hand with his thumb and sighed.

"This is my fault. I should have stopped her from going back to Beacon… No, I couldn't have, she would have wanted to fight, I saw the signs and we weren't ready for him…" Skyler said as he looked at his girlfriend.

It broke his heart to see her like this, he might not have spent years with her, but he knew Yang decently.

He admired her fire, she never gave up, not from what he had seen. She had an unbreakable resolve and spirt, something any soldier would be proud of. She also had an effect on him, that he would admit.

He'd find Merlot and make him pay… For Vale, for the people in Vale, for all the soldiers and civilians lost in the battle… And for Yang and her team.

"Hang in there, Firefly… I'm not running off this time… I love you; I might be stubborn… But you've never quit on me… And I'm sure as hell not going to let you go without a fight." Skyler said. Taiyang walked back in with the items.

Both looked at the sleeping Yang with concern.

 **( 2 hours later)**

Yang woke up with a start, she looked at Skyler and noticed he was asleep, holding her left hand. She noticed her gauntlet on the table next to him.

"Sky?" Yang asked, nothing, Taiyang walked in as the girl rose and noticed she was barefoot.

"I might not like that your dating yet… But that boy cares about you, Yang… He was there while you were asleep the entire time, making sure you were ok." Taiyang said as Yang blinked.

"What happened?" She asked, Taiyang sighed and took a seat.

"You had another panic attack during your fight with Skyler… He took you inside and we talked while you slept… Your scared of something." Taiyang said, Yang sighed.

Skyler shifted as Taiyang got up, Skyler yawned.

"You both need to talk; we're going to have a talk about what happened in Vale soon." Taiyang said as he left the room, Skyler opened his eyes slowly.

"Rise and shine." Yang joked as Skyler blinked and rubbed his head with his other hand.

"Ugh, I feel like my spine fought a battle with a mountain… And lost…" Skyler said, cracking his neck and then looking at Yang as he stood up as well.

"Dad said I passed out…" Yang said, Skyler nodded and looked at his girlfriend.

"Yes, you did. I brought you inside and me and Taiyang made sure your panic attack didn't kill you. You're lucky I have Atlesian medical equipment with me…" Skyler said, Yang looked away and Skyler crossed his arms.

"Your dad said you've had another panic attack 2 days ago. You've never had a panic attack, at least since I've known you, Yang. You've gotten this from Beacon I'm guessing?" Skyler asked, Yang looked at him, her hands trembled.

Skyler took her hands in his and squeezed them assuring, looking into her lilac eyes.

"Yang, what about Beacon has you scared like this? The citizens? You helped hold off the Grimm and Merlot's soldiers long enough for almost everyone to escape. You worried about Ruby, Weiss, Blake? Blake, I know got away, we got reports that she escaped in the aftermath, Weiss was picked up by her father. He might be a horrible dad, but he's gotten her out of Vale. You have nothing to fear from Vale, you did the best you could." Skyler said, Yang's eyes started to glow.

"I couldn't save you, I couldn't save everyone, Sky. I saw people get killed by Grimm, I saw chaos, I saw Winter and your soldiers drag you away without a damn arm! I don't even know where my sister went!" Yang said, she nearly collapsed and Skyler caught her.

"Yang, its ok!" Skyler said, Yang's hair blazed and Skyler hugged her closer so she couldn't start punching.

"HOW IS IT OK!? YOU NEARLY DIED AND IT WAS BECAUSE I RUSHED INTO A FIGHT I COULDN'T HANDLE! I WATCHED PEOPLE I WANTED TO SAVE DIE IN FRONT OF ME!" Yang roared with tears coming out of her eyes, she sobbed as Skyler hugged her.

"Yang!" Skyler yelled, nothing.

"YANG!" Skyler bellowed, Yang looked at him as he cupped her head in her hands, she grabbed his organic hand with hers.

"I'm still here, I rushed in to save you and I got hurt, it's what soldiers do. You can't save everyone either, you got almost everyone out, we couldn't save everyone either. I'm still here, I came here because of you, not anything else but you." Skyler said, Yang looked down and Skyler lifted her chin to look at her.

"I know you blame yourself for Beacon, but it isn't your fault. I know you, your tough. You never give up; you make jokes that I laugh at no matter how corny." Skyler said, Yang started to smile and Skyler kissed the top of her head. He'd never admit it, least not yet, but he loved her golden hair.

"I know you're not going to be able to deal with it right away… But I'm going to help you get rid of these panic attacks. Your strong, Yang, I know you, you can beat this." Skyler said, Yang nodded and Skyler helped her up.

"Now, I'm going to get that spray paint, you want to help me paint it? I would like for my girlfriend to paint up my arm with me." Skyler said, Yang smiled and Skyler hugged her.

"You're stuck with me, Firefly, I came here so I could hunt down a crazy scientist and I can't do that without you… Ms. Atlesian Specialist" Skyler said, Yang smiled and Skyler looked where Taiyang went.

"You should talk to your dad before you, I'm pretty sure you both have some things to get off your chests…" Skyler said, Yang nodded and Skyler walked outside.

"Sky?" Yang said, Skyler turned to look at her.

"I love you." Yang said, Skyler smiled.

"I love you to, Firefly." Skyler said as both finally said the words.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know season 4 is a bit different. I want to point out season 4 will be building on Yang and Skyler's relationship. Next chapter will be on Saturday and will show Skyler and Yang getting closer and will take place during 'Two steps forward, two steps back'until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Soon will be 2 chapters a week.**


	34. The next move

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1700- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Patch, 2 steps forward, 2 steps back.)**

"Easy, you're going to burst the cans!" Skyler yelled; Yang rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby, I painted the arm you made me, I can help my boyfriend paint his!" Yang yelled, Winter and Taiyang watched as Skyler and Yang applied sprays of white and blue to Skyler's arm.

Skyler looked at his arm as he and Yang finished, Skyler flexed it and turned to Yang.

"What do you think?" Skyler asked, Yang whistled and both laughed as Taiyang cleared his throat.

"I'm guessing you two are going to head out soon? You've only been here a week." Taiyang said, Skyler turned to look at the elder Xiao Long.

"Since your daughter is an Atlesian Specialist… Something NOBODY TOLD ME ABOUT…" Skyler said, glaring at Winter who shrugged and then turned back to Yang. Taiyang and Winter walked away to speak.

"We can stay another week or two, I'm not going to take Yang away on another mission so soon. I also need to figure out a plan for going after Merlot, he's probably planning on his next move after wounding Vale." Skyler stated.

"I have a bit of a detour to deal with, Sky…" Yang said, Skyler turned to her and cocked her head.

"Sure, I think we can handle that. we need to comb through Mistral for Merlot anyway, what's the mission, Yang?" Skyler asked with a smile as Yang looked her boyfriend in the eye.

"What do you know about the name 'Raven'?" Yang asked, Skyler's eyes widened and he blinked as Yang pulled him into the forest to speak.

 **(2 minutes later)**

"No, your joking. You have to be kidding me, Yang." Skyler said, leaning his head into his hand.

"That's what my Uncle Qrow said, Raven was her name. you know her?" Yang asked, neither noticed Taiyang listening as Skyler sighed.

"I know a Raven: Raven Branwen, Yang. She's a nasty piece of work." Skyler said, Yang frowned and Skyler sighed and pulled out his scroll before tapping in some commands and then handling it to Yang.

"I think you should see for yourself." Skyler said as Yang looked through the history.

Skyler looked at Yang as she gasped in horror, looking at the crimes part of the report. Skyler read them out sadly.

"Resisting arrest, assault, murder, theft… Yang, if your mother is Raven, she's not someone you should meet… She's the leader of a bandit army and wanted in Vale, Atlas and Mistral…" Skyler said as Yang looked ready to cry, Skyler wrapped an arm around her.

"Yang, I'll help you find her, but you're not meeting her, I can't let you…" Skyler started to say before Yang rounded on him.

"Like he-…" Yang started to say before Skyler looked her in the eye.

"Didn't let me finish. I can't let you if I'm not with you, I'm not letting you confront her alone. You want to meet her, we're meet her." Skyler said, Yang nodded before Taiyang cleared his throat and both turned to face him.

"Were you listening to us the entire time?" Skyler asked, he turned to Yang and sighed.

"I'm going to get some things with Winter filed away. I'll tell them to meet us in Mistral and then we're head out to find the others once we find Raven." Skyler said, he turned to Taiyang.

"I want to talk about something when we have a chance, but I don't want to ruin your time with Yang, sir. You can come get me when your done with… Whatever it is you guys need to do." Skyler said as he turned and walked into the forest and then he was gone as Yang turned to her father.

"Was he telling the truth?" Yang asked, Taiyang could only nod.

Yang sighed and then screamed in anger and punched a tree with her cybernetic arm, shattering it and causing it to fall over as she started to cry.

 **(With Skyler)**

Skyler cringed as he heard Yang's scream, it pained him to hear her in pain, but it was better she knew the truth now then find it out later.

It reminded him of when he found out how vile his parents were to him.

"What happened with Yang?" Winter asked as Skyler turned to her and sighed.

"She just found out who her mother is, Raven Branwen." Skyler said, Winter blinked and then slowly nodded.

"I can talk to her if you need." Winter put in; Skyler held up his hand.

"No, I think it's better to let her and her dad talk. They have things to work out and from what I overheard; Yang needs more training on how for her not to rely on her semblance." Skyler stated; Winter nodded.

"I need you to take the _Torrent_ and head towards Mistral, me and Yang are dealing with a detour and I'll meet you near Haven." Skyler said, Winter blinked as Skyler started to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean? You're not coming with us, sir?" Winter asked, Skyler turned and faced her.

"Me and Yang need to handle something personal first, I'll keep you updated… Now go, the longer we wait, the more time Merlot has to keep ahead of us." Skyler said as Winter sighed and walked away to get the cruiser going, she was happy Skyler had chosen to at least have one cruiser with him.

"We're moving out, Colonel Azur stated we are to meet him in Mistral once he and Specialist Xiao Long show up." Winter ordered to a pair of Atlesian Soldiers who saluted and moved to carry out their orders.

Skyler watched his soldiers move away, he had one thing to talk about with Taiyang, but he'd give them time. He did know Yang's recent behavior… He had time to think about it as well during the flight over to Patch.

Skyler walked off to make sure he was ready for the journey with Yang. He needed to look at his Dust supplies and ammo anyway.

 **(2 hours later)**

Taiyang found Skyler on a tree stump, he was busy checking over a vial of Wind Dust that he set aside and looked at Taiyang as he walked over.

"Yang ok, Mr. Xiao Long?" Skyler said and Taiyang leaned on a tree.

"Your making me feel old, kid. You can call me Taiyang." Taiyang said, Skyler nodded and sighed.

"She's fine, before you ask… Thanks for giving us some time to talk, I think we both needed that." Taiyang said, Skyler nodded.

"I know what it's like to find out bad news about your parents. I found out the hard way what my parents were like, I never regretted joining the military out of school, just to stick it to them." Skyler said, Taiyang sighed as Skyler rested his head in his hands.

"I never wanted to tell her, Taiyang, the second she told me who her mother was…. But I couldn't let her go and find her and not know, she'd be more devastated when she found out then instead of now. I love her too much to let her suffer like that, bad enough she blames herself for Vale. She did all she could." Skyler stated.

"I should be mad at you, but the sooner she saw proof, the better, your right." Taiyang said and Skyler looked into the forest.

"She missed you for the week or so you were busy in Atlas, I heard it took over a dozen of your soldiers to pull her away, and nearly 30 to stop her from busting through to her. Ruby ran off on some adventure and that made things worse. I almost didn't think you'd come; thought you'd have some new mission or something." Taiyang said, Skyler looked at the elder Xiao Long.

"I might be a soldier, but I know I love Yang, Taiyang. She showed me what it's like to just enjoy life instead of rushing from mission to mission. I'd have come even if I had a mission, I owe her at least the honor of slugging me in the ribs for worrying her." Skyler said with a smirk as Taiyang laughed.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, you would have been getting ready to go with Yang if you weren't waiting." Taiyang stated, Skyler nodded and motioned for him to go and walk into the forest.

"Let's do this at the house. I don't want to ruin the surprise to Yang, she'd rip my other arm if I did… I think you might do that for her after I ask that of you already." Skyler say, Taiyang frowned but nodded, Skyler deserved that at least.

Both walked inside as a Manta lifted into the sky, Skyler spoke up at this.

"I told Winter to leave with one of the cruisers towards Haven. I figured it'd be better if Yang had some back up… Not that she needs it, I never want to get on her bad side." Skyler stated, Taiyang chuckled and both walked into the house, Skyler took a seat at the table as Taiyang walked to the window.

"She really is a fighter, isn't she?" Taiyang said with a smile as Skyler nodded and smiled, the sound of engines faded as one of the dropships and Mantas flew off to escort the airship, Skyler, the _Blizzard_ and all the soldiers aboard it was all that remained for now.

The noise died away as Taiyang turned towards him.

"Ok, what did you need to tell me about?" Taiyang asked. Skyler cleared his throat.

"I want your blessing to marry your daughter." Skyler said, looking the man in the eye whose eyes widened.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter down. This marks the halfway point of season 4 with the story. Next chapter will take place during Taking Control and is on this Saturday. I also want to point out there's 5 small fillers chapters after Taking Control setting up arc 5. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	35. The proposal

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Patch, 2 steps forward, 2 steps back.)**

"What?!" Taiyang said, Skyler leaned on the window, trying not to crack it with the weight of his new arm.

"I want to propose to Yang. I can explain or you can get defensive and threaten me like most fathers do… I would understand if you did." Skyler stated, Taiyang's face hung open before he closed it and rubbed his temples.

"Where did this come from? You and Yang…" Taiyang started to say before Skyler held up his hand.

"A year, and since then I've slowly become more and more convinced that I truly love Yang, Taiyang. I rushed her back to Vale with a full escort, I stayed up all night to make her new arm. I rushed over so she could wail on me for worrying her at Beacon. She wants to rush off to find her mom who's a bandit warlord." Skyler stated, Taiyang nodded.

"I get it, but why so suddenly? You already know how I'm going to react, kid." Taiyang put in, Skyler sighed.

"She's about to go rushing off into danger and she has PTSD… She needs support, I want to give her that emotional support, I love her Taiyang, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't respect your daughter and her family. I want to be there when she needs me, I love her, I truly do." Skyler said, Taiyang sighed and walked to the window as Skyler looked out the window to see Yang getting a yellow and black motorcycle ready.

Skyler chuckled; Yang was becoming more awesome every day he met her.

"Kid…. Skyler." He heard and turned to look at Taiyang who crossed his arms and looked him dead in the eye.

"Your right when you said I'm overprotective, I'd give you the 'if you hurt her…' speech, but I can tell Yang scares you a lot more then me." Taiyang said with a laugh as Skyler rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"But that also means I want what's best for my girls. I know if you did propose, and Yang said yes, then she'd rip me a new one for trying to stop it. I'm only going to ask 2 things of you then." Taiyang stated, Skyler leaned on the wall.

"I'm listening." Skyler said, Taiyang leaned in closer.

"1 is you make damn sure you take care of her; I can't stop her from heading after Raven and Ruby… But I can make sure she's as ready as possible for that… Mentally and physically." Taiyang put in, Skyler looked the man in the eye.

"I can promise you nobody is going to hurt her again; I'll be damned if I let her go through anything worse then what she's already dealt with." Skyler said and Taiyang nodded.

"Number 2 is you stop her from doing anything she'll regret with Raven. I know she wants to find out why Yang abandoned her, but she already went through losing Summer…" Taiyang said, Skyler blinked.

"Ruby's mother… Right… I forgot about her. Yang mentioned her when we were taking her to Vale." Skyler said, Taiyang frowned but said nothing.

"She goes after Raven and tries to take her down, even if she wins, she'll be more hurt then anything. Raven is going to rip her emotions up and spit them at her, I don't need her to be hurt by family again…" Taiyang said, Skyler nodded.

"I'll step in if I have to… But we both know Yang isn't one to be stopped when she starts something, it's just one of the many reasons I fell in love with her." Skyler said, Yang revved her motorcycle.

"Go, she needs you and I can talk to her anytime I need, you and your little army kept the Grimm and White Fang off the CCT." Taiyang stated, Skyler nodded and walked outside, already reaching into his pocket.

"You finally ready to go from here, firefly?" Skyler asked, hiding the box behind his back as subtlety as he could.

"Yep, I know where we're heading, there's a store we can stop at when we get to where we're going." Yang said as she turned to see Skyler kneeling and she blinked in shock.

"S-Skyler?" Yang stuttered, Skyler opened the box and held out a small cyan colored ring.

"Yang, I know it's only been a year, but you broke through the ice and showed me what it's like to just live. I'm not good at romantic words, but I know I've been inspired by the spirt you have. You have never once backed down from a challenge in your life and you've only inspired me for that. will you marry me?" Skyler asked?

The tears in Yang's eyes were as unforgettable as the tackle and bear like, bone crushing hug he got.

"YES!" Yang yelled as Skyler wheezed and he tried to get her off before she crushed his ribs.

 **(Vale)**

Junior sighed as he looked over the rocket launcher he had broken during his battle with Yang, Vale had fallen apart, and all he had left was his men and whatever resources he had stockpiled.

That was when the doors exploded and Junior held up his hands as 4 androids marched in.

2 were red and held glaives and looked like the ones from Vale and the other 2 were exactly like the one had had seen but held giant canons and were white and black with a red m and glowing red eyes.

"What the hell?!" Junior asked as the androids walked in and one of them looked at Junior and his thugs.

"Junior Xiong?" One of the androids asked as his men formed a barrier around him with the Malachite Twins.

"Who's asking?" Junior asked, the lead android stepped forward.

"I'd like to offer you and your men a job… My company needs man power and you and your men have that." Merlot said, he then turned to Junior.

"5 million Lien to hunt down 2 people…" Merlot stated.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm not trying to rush Skyler and Yang's romance. I also want to point out before arc/5 happens, there will be 4 filler chapters which are 900 words each. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show the ride towards Haven and Skyler and Yang talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	36. Roadtrip

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(50 miles from Haven.)**

 _Bumblebee_ roared through the forest as Skyler clung to Yang's back, _Blizzard_ followed the duo as Skyler laughed.

"I should have guessed you had a motorcycle." Skyler laughed as Yang grinned, they continued racing through the forest before slowing down.

"You good? You having fun? I sure am." Yang asked with a purr, Skyler flicked her on the head and laughed before they continued riding.

"You know we can't drive right to Haven, right? You might have a cool bike but I doubt it could get us all the way there without some more Dust." Skyler said as Yang nodded. He wouldn't admit it, at least not to her face, but Skyler was loving the motorcycle ride, it was fun and it allowed him and Yang to bond some more.

"I know a station where we can fuel up, it's another 5 miles up the road." Yang stated, Skyler nodded and the couple continued to drive through the forest before the bike leapt onto the road, Skyler laughed while Yang grinned.

"Crazy little firefly!" Skyler laughed before the brawler pulled the bike to the side of the road, Yang stepped off the back, cracking her back and then her knuckles and neck.

"I am never driving more than 2 hours again." Yang said as Skyler hopped off the bike and did the same.

"Well, it isn't my fault you wanted to drive towards Haven… I mean, you have a nice bike and all that, but we could be flying towards Haven and Raven." Skyler said as he leaned on a tree, he then leaned down to look at _Bumblebee_ as Yang watched him, Skyler looked at the wheels.

"Geez, where did you get this bike anyway? I've never seen something like this." Skyler said, Yang laughed as Skyler leaned down further.

"I'm serious, I've worked on a lot of Atlas tech and I haven't seen a bike like yours… Where'd you get her?" Skyler asked as Yang leaned on a tree.

"I got it from my uncle as a birthday girl when I graduated Signal, I fixed her up myself." Yang explained. Skyler was busy checking under the bike, making sure that he didn't get any oil on his clothing.

"I can see a lot of these modifications are custom… You find a way to make me love you even more every day, don't you, Firefly?" Skyler said as Yang sat next to him, Skyler looked at the gas tank where the Dust was and then turned to her.

"You know we're going to be running into a massive number of bandits, right? I mean, I've heard a lot of bandits are around here." Skyler said, Yang made a big deal of making gasps and put a hand on her chest.

"My! I guess I must rely on my dashing knight in white and blue to deal with such horrible ruffians!" Yang stated in an Atlesian accent so fake it wasn't even close.

Yang watched as Skyler tried to fight a smirk on his face before he cracked up and burst out laughing as she smirked.

"DAMN IT, YANG, STOP MAKING JOKES LIKE THAT! I HEARD YOU'VE MADE CRAPPY JOKES, BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD DO ONE TO MAKE ME LAUGH!" Skyler said between snorts as Yang rolled her eyes at her doofus of a fiancée.

"Hey, you're the one thinking BANDITs can handle me when I've dealt with White Fang soldiers, hordes of Grimm and hardened criminals… I think I can handle some guys who want to point some guns at my face and ask me to give them all my money." Yang said, Skyler rolled his eyes and pinched his nose with his cybernetic arm.

"Yang, I meant we're close with your mother. I know you can beat the snot out of everyone around you and I built that arm you used to kill Adam." Skyler muttered, Yang clenched her hand as Skyler rubbed her back, soothing her as Skyler sighed.

"Yang, don't think about that, you won… We should get going, we need to find a lead to Raven if your set on finding her." Skyler said, Yang nodded.

 **(Somewhere in Mistral)**

Merlot sat and watched Cinder and her group, he had given them instructions, he also had a lead on Skyler and Yang.

"Soon the dark Queen will rise… And such beautiful Grimm to study will be available to me. I only have to wait until I find those relics." Merlot stated and crossed his arms he looked over vats of Grimm being grown and more of his androids being pieced together on belts.

"It's time to set the stage at Haven, Mr. Azur…" Merlot said with an insane grin. He pressed a button and a container full of his soldiers were placed onto one of his cargo ships.

It was time for war.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that season 5 will be starting next chapter and I will be putting in filler chapters soon, next chapter will start during Welcome to Haven and will be on Saturday and will show Yang and Skyler going to the store and meeting the Branwen tribe. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	37. Stop and rest

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Just Rite, Welcome to Haven.)**

Yang slowed _Bumblebee_ as she leapt off it, Skyler climbed off the bike and looked at the store before Yang begun counting Lien from her pocket.

"Yang, I can pay if you want." Skyler said, dipping into his pocket, considering the work Black Ops handled, it wasn't surprising they were given a lot of Lien for their work.

"Your sweet, but I'm fine, Sky. You want to come inside?" Yang asked, Skyler cracked his back again and nodded.

"I need a soda and we can rest anyway; we can head towards Haven as soon as we're done with Raven." Skyler muttered as he walked inside, there was few people in the store, Skyler turned to Yang.

"Can you just get me soda and a burger and fries? I haven't even since yesterday and Atlas food is… Sludge compared to regular food." Skyler said, giving Yang the Lien needed to buy it as Yang nodded and walked over.

"Quaint." Skyler muttered, Yang walked over the bartender, Skyler looked at the man next to Yang for a second before going back to looking around the store.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking, lady?" The bartender asked as Yang rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter, taking off her glasses.

"Water, it's hot out. My boyfriend wants a soda and burger and friends if that's cool." Yang said as Skyler chuckled.

Yang, someone who had a temper like a Volcano, was getting warm? He blinked, he forgot it wasn't winter like it was in Atlas.

"What's a pretty little huntress doing out here alone? You don't look the type to be dating." The man next to Yang said, Skyler could smell liquor on his breath and wafted at the air with his cybernetic hand.

"I'm getting married soon, buddy. I'm good." Yang stated; Skyler looked at her who motioned that she could handle this.

"Seriously, you're not too bulky, not too lean, you seem…" The man started to say as Yang sighed and looked at the man with her temper sliding away.

"I'm just right, I know. I'm good." Yang said, the man was getting on both her and Skyler's nerves, Skyler moved to get involved, rearing back his left hand.

"I bet you probably are lying about having a boyfriend, you have such pretty…" The man started to say before Yang sighed.

"Well…" Yang started to say, grabbing his shirt with her left arm, her eyes turned from Lilac to crimson.

"What?" The man said before Yang decked him her right arm, he slammed into the ceiling, came back down, a tooth fell from his mouth as he slammed through the doors.

The sign on the door flipped as Skyler winced, Yang brushed off her jacket before her left hand shook, Skyler put a hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Yang, breath, the dirtbag is gone… You decked him harder than a freight train." Skyler stated as Yang nodded, the bartender came back with their food and drinks.

"Thank you for throwing that drunk out… It's on the house." The bartender said as Skyler pulled the food towards Yang with his right arm, continuing to rub her back with his other hand.

"Thank you, she'll be fine, she's gone through a lot in the past few weeks." Skyler said as Yang drank the water as the man went to speak.

"What brings you both around these parts? You Atlesian?" The barkeep asked as Yang held up her other hand and drank.

"Colonel, on military business, she's looking for someone and I'm helping. She's my fiancée." Skyler stated and held up his ring on his left hand as he pulled the glove off.

"Well there isn't a lot out here besides bandits, Haven is a long way away… Only one out here worth anything is Rav-…" The man started to say before Yang finally spoke up.

"Raven Branwen, thanks." Yang said, grabbing her glasses as Skyler grabbed their food as Yang started to go.

"Wait lady, you don't want to screw with bandits, their bad news…" The man said as Yang stopped at the door.

"So, I hear." Yang said before Skyler sighed and turned to the bar keep.

"Yang, get some food, you're going to run yourself to the ground. We aren't in a rush." Skyler said. Yang sighed and looked at her fiancée.

"10 minutes, we can spare that much, can't we?" Skyler asked, he didn't want Yang marching off with a temper. He didn't need her rushing in blind.

"5." Yang said and Skyler nodded before she turned to the bar keep.

"Noodles if you have any." Yang said, Skyler sat at a table and sighed, Yang took a seat across from him as both shared a look.

"You know I could have handled that for you, he wasn't worth it, Yang. He was just a drunk trying to flirt with you." Skyler said, swirling a fry in ketchup before eating it.

"I had it handled… You're not mad about the flirting?" Yang asked with a slight smirk, Skyler smirked at the jab and rolled his eyes.

"He has nothing on me, firefly. I really doubt I'd have to step in, you could have smashed his face in with 2 fingers." Skyler said as he grabbed a fry before Yang swiped it from his fingers and tossed it into her mouth with a catlike grin.

Skyler rolled his eyes and held up another fry which Yang let Skyler throw into her mouth. Yang did the same as Skyler leaned back as Yang flipped it into his mouth.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Yang said with a smile as Skyler chuckled.

"But I'm your dork, firefly… And I just calmed you down, which I think makes me an awesome fiancée." Skyler said as Yang rolled her eyes and helped him finish off the fries before the man walked over.

"There's no noodles." The man stated, Yang nodded and got up as Skyler grabbed the burger, dumped it into ketchup and then took it as he put Lien on the table and grabbed a napkin.

He takes 2 big bites and then 1 more as he and Yang walked outside as Skyler prepared to finish his burger.

The man had finally woken up as Yang walked toward Bumblebee and Skyler finished his burger and tossed what was left into a trash can.

"Hey, girlie!" The bandit said and both Skyler and Yang shared a look.

"She didn't punch you hard enough for you to get the hint, dude?" Skyler said as he went to deck the jackass who had the guts to tick off Yang.

"I heard you both looking for someone soon. Heh." Skyler heard as Yang and him shared a look.

"You give us a minute…?" Skyler said before pulling Yang around the side of the building.

"He's a bandit, he knows where Raven is." Yang whispered as Skyler watched an Atlas dropship hover over the gas station, keeping the man from running off with the bike.

"He's also going to lead us into an ambush. You knocked his teeth out, Yang." Skyler said, Yang rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I can handle a bunch of third-rate thugs?" Yang asked, Skyler shook his head.

"I know you can, but Raven is more than them, you can't fight her army of bandits then roll in expecting answers when you're tired and without any Aura. She'd kill you in a second if you fought her at anything less than full strength." Skyler said as Yang sighed.

"What do you suggest then? We have to find Raven before we find Ruby." Yang asked, Skyler sighed and racked his brain.

"You want me to say what I'd do as a soldier then? We find out where that ambush is, we ambush them and confront Raven… I can ger us some answers, but if we go and talk to your mom…" Skyler said as Yang nodded, already.

"You're going to bring in an entire army just for my mom?" Yang asked, Skyler held her cybernetic arm with his own and laced their fingers together.

"You have no idea what your mom can do, Yang… I'd prefer it if she had guns on her at all times as opposed to her stabbing you and making me lose it in the middle of a bandit camp… Promise me this doesn't get personal… Your little sister needs you." Skyler said.

Yang nodded.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't that different. Next chapter will be when Raven appears. I also want to point out that when my Blake story goes on hold, this story will have nearly 2 updates a week. Next chapter will be on Saturday and will show Skyler's plan and Yang and Skyler going to meet Raven. Until them, Lighting Wolf out!**


	38. Bandit Brawl

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Just Rite, Lighting the Fire.)**

Skyler slammed the man into the tree with his elbow as Yang watched.

"What the hell are you-…" The man said as Skyler easily kept him pinned, he was taller, had more muscle and his cybernetic arm easily made him stronger.

"Ok, buddy, this is what's going on. You probably work for Raven as one of her thugs, you get some scraps from all the raids and lives you ruined… But your nothing special, you're not even one of her Lieutenants." Skyler said as the man growled and tried to punch him, Skyler caught it with his other hand.

"That girl you kept trying to hit on because you thought she was so easy to seduce? That's my fiancée and one of the best fighters on Remnant. I've heard rumors about Raven decapitating people for displeasing her. You really want to find out what will happen when you go back and tell her you lost to her and me?" Skyler asked as he tossed the man to the ground.

"We can solve this the easy way…" Skyler said as the man looked up at him and Yang.

"Or you can deal with both of us." Skyler said as the man looked at both and grinned.

 **(5 minutes later)**

 _Bumblebee_ roared into the clearing. Skyler looked up to see that _Blizzard_ was still waiting nearby, ready to drop Atlesian soldiers and blast whatever Skyler told them to.

He looked at the man who Skyler leaned was 'Shay D. Mann', Skyler wanted to facepalm at the man.

"You know he's going to sic a pack of bandits on you after I interrogated him, this is a trap." Skyler whispered as Yang began removing the tails of her coat and nodded.

Skyler watched as 6 bandits, 2 were female,4 were male, 2 held guns and the other blades approached.

Skyler rested his right hand on _Lazuli Centurion's_ handle before Yang held her right arm in front of him.

"This is everyone?" Yang asked, Skyler saw the man grin.

"All I need, lady. The rest are back that way…" Shay said as Yang rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

"Behind you?" Yang asked and got a nod, Skyler looked at her for confirmation and she winked at him.

"Thanks." Yang said as Shay began to ramble.

"Now you're going to pay me back for what you said, and this tooth… We're going to take that bike, and you're going to take your lumps." Shay said with a punch into his fist.

Skyler shook his head and Yang moved forward; Skyler watched _Blizzard_ slowly begin to move towards them.

"I don't think you realize what you're dealing with, lady… 7 on 1…" Skyler heard as Yang rushed at them.

"Kill her!" Shay yelled as Skyler leaned on _Bumblebee_ , smirking. One of the bandits tried to stab her with his bayonet only for Yang to block it with her left arm and then roundhouse kicked the man in the face and then elbowed him to the ground.

Another came at her with his machete and Yang flipped backwards, kicking his arm away and then crescent kicking him back. She turned to block a few rounds and then slugged the machete man before tossing him into the rifle wielding man.

"Colonel, do you need support? We've lost your signal when you started heading into the forest." Skyler heard as Yang kicked off the chest of a female bandit and fired a shot from _Ember Celica_. He watched the rifle wielding bandit slam into the tree, another machete wielder swung at her.

She blocked it with her left arm and then sent the woman flying with an uppercut from her right arm, the woman rolled backwards into another tree and slumped.

"We just ran into some bandits, Lieutenant, I'd get soldiers ready when we reach the camp though." Skyler stated.

Yang knocked the trio of bandits to the ground with a twirl kick and then dodged 4 rounds from Shay D. Mann.

Yang landed in the midst of the other 3 bandits and slugged one across the face, turned and headbutted the female bandit and the roundhouse kicked the onto the ground. She watched all of them crash to the ground.

She faced Shay who lunged at her with the knife on his pistol, Yang easily dodged a swipe at her cheek. She flipped over him and fired a round from her right arm that shook him around.

She then turned and fired _Ember Celia_ as she slammed her left fist into his face, he flew into the sky and shattered a branch he hit before he slammed into the ground.

Yang looked at her shaking arm and clutched it, breathing before she brushed off her coat.

"I could have helped." Skyler said as Yang rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, Skyler smiled before he motioned in the direction of the camp.

"We should go and talk now before these guys get back up… My soldiers are already coming." Skyler said as a dropship started to fly in, Skyler and Yang walked towards the camp as Yang clipped the tails to her coat again.

Skyler turned to see a squad of Atlesian soldiers' storm down and point their guns at Shay and his goons, he smirked.

The man picked the wrong choice messing with Yang, he kept his hand on _Centurion Lazuli_ , knowing that what came next would be revolve around putting up a fight.

Raven only respected violence and strength, he'd give it to her in spades, he brushed off his jacket and took another look at _Bumblebee_. He turned to Yang.

"Last chance to turn back, we could load _Bumblebee_ onto a Manta, fly to Haven and wait for Ruby and them." Skyler stated as they walked, Raven would probably notice the loss of 7 of her men. He knew she didn't care though; she had lost men before in her raids.

"I can handle this alone if you want, Sky." Yang said, Skyler shook his head and looked at her.

"I am not letting you confront her alone, Yang. I nearly lost you at Mt. Glenn, I'll be damned if I let something happen to you again." Skyler stated as he and Yang walked.

"I promise I'm not going to do anything crazy, Sky. I already watched Raven walk out of my life, I don't care about what excuses she tries to make… But I have to confront her, I need to know why." Skyler heard from Yang. He nodded and both continued walking.

They saw dozens of bandits and knew they were in the right place. Skyler sighed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! yes, I know this was a short chapter. I plan on making the talk with Raven longer. I also want to point out that due to Merlot that Salem won't be showing up until the end of the story. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Skyler and Yang confronting Raven. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	39. Family Reunion

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Branwen Camp, Lighting the Fire.)**

Yang felt every eye in the camp on her as she walked to the middle of the camp. She cracked her knuckles.

She stared at her mother, it was like looking into a mirror except for black hair and crimson eyes that she only had when she used her semblance.

"Mom." Yang growled out as Skyler stood next to her. She was unaware of the Atlesian Troops moving through the brush around the camp.

"Yang… And who is this?" Raven asked, Skyler already saw every bandit reaching for their weapon.

Yang put her right hand in front of Skyler as he was reaching for _Centurion Lazuli_.

"My fiancée, Colonel Skyler Azur." Yang said as all the bandits exchanged looks, Yang smirked, then she dropped the bomb.

"He's Atlesian Black Ops." Yang said, every gun and sword were trained on them before Raven went to held up her hand.

That was when the clicking of guns were heard, over a dozen Atlesian Soldiers and AK-200s trained their rifles on the bandits. 4 Atlesian Paladins-290S trained laser sights on them.

One of the bandits drew crescent shaped guns and fired at Skyler who went to deflect them before a glyph appeared in front of him. The bandit was knocked to the ground as Winter put her swords to her throat.

"I'd suggest you'd back down…. Before you get your entire tribe arrested or worse." Winter stated as Yang turned to Skyler who raised an eyebrow.

"I see you've made friends, Yang… You know Atlas isn't telling you the truth though…." Raven said, not blinking at her entire tribe suddenly be on the far end of a losing battle as Skyler looked at the bandit queen.

"I really don't think you're in any position to talk with your parenting record… Among other things. I'm here for my fiancée, not because of you…" Skyler said as he turned to Yang.

"You wanted to talk to your mom, talk, she's not going anywhere… Not with her little bandit army, at least." Skyler stated, glaring at Raven.

"You weren't strong enough to find me on your own, hmm?" Raven asked, Skyler growled silently.

He hated this woman, not just because of the list of crimes that would land her in jail for the rest of her life 2 times over. He knew what she was like.

"Says the terrorist wanted for murder, assault, resisting arrest, destruction of property, arson, the fact that you never once came back to see your daughter when she was born… But you still think it's fine because their 'weak' right?" Skyler growled out as Yang turned to him.

"Sky, I got this, ok?" Yang asked, Skyler sighed and nodded before motioning for Winter to move away. Winter kicked away the bandit's guns and then walked away.

"You get in any trouble and we're leaving…" Skyler softly said and then walked away. He knew Raven was more dangerous then her entire tribe, he could have brought half of Atlas military and he knew she was still dangerous.

"You can't trust him, Yang." Raven said, Yang rolled her eyes and walked back and forth.

"You know I don't really care… Second, he's been around far longer then you have… You haven't." Yang said with a growl, she was already preparing herself for a fight.

"You didn't need me, you survived Vale just fine, didn't you?" Raven asked, Yang's left arm shook, Yang kept it under control.

"I know about your semblance, you're going to send us to Ruby…" Yang stated, Raven rolled her eyes, even if Tai or Skyler told her about her semblance… Something she doubted even a Black Ops officer knew it.

"You think I'm going to help you because you're my daughter? Didn't you bring an army because you knew how dangerous I could be in this situation?" Raven asked as Raven kept her composure, losing control in front of Raven wouldn't help.

"I did it because both my fiancée and my father told me how dangerous you are… They both said this is the only thing you understand…" Yang said as she cocked _Ember Celica_ and aimed the gauntlet at her mother.

"They'd be right." Raven said as her mother walked towards her, Skyler rested his hand on his weapon, already ready to jump in and defend his fiancée if he had to.

"You ask when you should be demanding." Raven stated as Yang cocked her head at her.

"I'm not here to play games, Raven. I already know what your like, I didn't come to be a family again. You're not my family anyway." Yang stated and then Raven turned to look at her daughter.

"Hmm." Raven stated, she turned and motioned for Yang to follow her. Skyler watched them leave and crossed his arms as he looked around the subdued bandit camp.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be somewhat longer. I want to point out that Raven is one of the main villains for the story since Salem isn't the main enemy. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Raven and Yang talking and Skyler and Winter talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	40. The Raven Problem

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Branwen Camp, Known by its Song.)**

Yang glared at Raven, nobody was coming to help her and unless Raven wanted to abandon the entire tribe.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" Yang growled out, yes, she did want to meet Raven for herself, but if the attempt to get her help as a shortcut to Ruby didn't work out?

She had Skyler taking her to Haven where she could guess Ruby was heading.

"You want me to say something? I thought you came her to get my semblance so you can reach your sister…" Raven said as Yang continued to glare.

"You walked out on my father while I was a baby… You abandoned all of us just so you could go on a warpath up Mistral with your little bandit army? I was going to tell Skyler he was wrong about you, I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt." Yang said before she looked her mother in the eye.

"I see right now both dad and he were right, you don't care about anything but strength…. You probably even laughed when Merlot rampaged through Vale." Yang said as she sat up.

"I wasted my time here… You're just going to lie about things or refuse to admit why you left…." Yang said before she walked towards the door.

"I think it's funny you said that after your walking around with the Nephew of a warmonger… One who wasn't even strong enough to save Vale and who lost his arm… All to save you…" Raven said, Yang turned and fired a shot which blew the table into pieces, her eyes were crimson red.

She kicked the door down and left, her arm shaking. She didn't let Raven see the tear she flicked away. Skyler was talking to Winter while the Atlesian Troops continued to police the Bandits.

"I have to point out that I told you something and you shot back over here? I had things handled." Skyler stated as Winter gestured to the bandits.

"I can see why, there's dozens of soldiers here. I wasn't needed where I needed." Winter said before Skyler looked over at Yang.

"We done here?" Skyler asked, looking over the bandits. He wanted to arrest them, but he knew there was more soldiers in the tribe, and if he tried arresting them, Raven would step in.

"Yes, we are, let's get going… She's entirely like dad and you said." Yang said as Skyler nodded before 4 Atlas Dropships and a Manta flew down.

"Winter, I'll meet you soon… Make sure nobody gets hurt when you go." Skyler said, Winter nodded and Skyler and Yang stepped into the manta which flew up to _Blizzard_.

"Yang, your crying…" Skyler said, Yang's arm shook and Skyler wrapped her arms around her and continued rubbing her back.

"She isn't going to hurt you again; we're find Ruby without her… But we need to get moving, we can't find them if we're waiting around to find them." Skyler stated; he didn't want to say anything. Raven could still be spying on them; he'd order a check of the dropships and Manta when they got back to the _Blizzard_.

"I know…" Yang said, less then a few sentences and she was crying. She was angry at herself, Skyler continued soothing her.

"I'm staying with you for a while, your scaring me when you are this quiet and withdrawn." Skyler said, Bran could take over the trip to Haven, Yang and his men were more important than the ship.

"Colonel, I think we should get moving." Skyler heard from one of the soldiers as they landed, he turned to them.

"I want every craft swept for listening devices before you talk about the mission. I'm going with Lieutenant Xiao Long to her room to talk with her… Tell Bran to get us moving." Skyler ordered while he helped Yang out of the Manta.

"Yang, c'mon, this way…" Skyler said, helping the Blonde Brawler towards her room, she calmed down though, but Skyler didn't want to have her deal with another panic attack alone.

"Sir, What about Specialist Schnee?" He heard from another soldier as he helped Yang down the hall.

"She says something, you let me know, I'm going to be dealing with something important, soldier." Skyler said before he turned and helped Yang into her room and sat her down on her bed.

"Yang, it doesn't matter what she thinks, you've moved on from her, you don't need her approval… You've already gotten it from the important people in your family… The people who matter… You know their proud of you… I won't let her words get to you." Skyler said as he hugged Yang into his chest.

He stroked her golden hair; he hadn't had someone so close to his heart like this. He knew though he'd never let her suffer again.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, soon that will change. I also want to point out that Skyler and Yang will be heading to Haven by next chapter. I also want to point out that next chapter on next Saturday will be a short chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	41. Haven Reunion

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, Rest and Resolutions.)**

Ruby looked up to see Atlesian Dropships and Mantas descending on Haven as she turned to Jaune. She looked at one of the landing mantas.

"I wonder if General Ironwood found out what was happening." Ruby said before the sound of a throat being cleared was heard.

"I was wondering where my little sister ran off too… Guess I know now." Ruby heard as she turned to see Skyler, Winter and Yang along with 2 Atlesian Soldiers. Yang crossed her arms as Atlesian Soldiers, AK-200s and AP-290s were deployed and walked to set up defenses.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as Yang and Skyler walked over, Winter looked at Weiss who blinked in shock at the appearance of her older sister.

Yang looked at her shorter little sister, crossing her arms and frowning. Ruby blinked as she could see her older sibling was angry slightly.

"You ran off without telling me or dad where you went…" Yang said, she continued frowning as Skyler leaned on her shoulder.

"Yang, I think we should relax. Ruby, I don't think you know Yang…. Things have changed." Skyler said as he heled up his robotic hand before removing his glove on his other hand.

Ruby saw the wedding band before she looked at Yang who had a similar ring on her finger. She smirked at Ruby who was busy gasping in shock.

"I think we should go and talk… We have a lot to talk about… Plus we have to get ready for Merlot." Skyler stated while Ruby ran away to get the others.

"You weren't really mad at her, were you?" Skyler asked, squeezing Yang's hand with his, she smirked and leaned on her fiancé.

"I'm a little mad, she did run off and worry me… But I'm just glad she's safe." Yang said, Skyler smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"I think you should go and talk with her a bit; I'll be fine setting up the army here. She's your sister and I can tell you both want to have a family moment; I'm not going to pull rank and ruin that for you. We can talk when you're done, Firefly." Skyler said as Yang nodded and pecked his lips before walking over to Ruby and the others.

"You really think Merlot is attacking Haven next?" Winter asked while Skyler watched the 2 siblings share a hug.

"My Uncle said he's been seeing reports of Huntsmen vanishing and Lionheart hasn't been returning his calls. I think something is going on here and we aren't going to get any answers from him. You don't want to go and talk with Weiss?" Skyler asked, Winter shook her head.

"We can talk when we are done setting up, I'm going to make sure Lionheart isn't going to spy on our defenses and make sure a frontal assault isn't going to work…" Winter said as she walked away with the 2 Atlesian Soldiers.

"I guess today is going to be a bit crazy of a day…" Skyler said as he turned to look at the floating airships, Vale wouldn't happen again hear, he'd make sure of it.

"I guess I have to go and talk to my Uncle." Skyler said as he walked towards the gate of the academy and pulled out of his scroll.

He typed in the number and Ironwood appeared on the screen as Skyler leaned on one of the buildings.

"Colonel Azur." Ironwood said with a smile while Skyler chuckled in amusement and looked at the Atlesian General.

"I'm at Haven. I don't know if Ozpin is here, we ran into team RWBY and we're setting up defenses. I haven't seen Merlot or any of his Lieutenants here." Skyler said, Ironwood nodded and put a hand to his chin.

"I'll check with intelligence, have you and Yang settled in yet?" He asked, Skyler sighed and turned to look at the blonde brawler.

"She has PTSD from Vale; she's blaming herself for what happened to my arm and all the death and destruction in Vale. I… I have a big secret, but I'm going to tell you it when we get back…" Skyler said, hiding his wedding band, he didn't want his uncle to know the bombshell until he and Yang got to Atlas.

"I hope she's ok, Skyler… I can only imagine those types of scars; I've seen people lives ruined by it… You take care of her; she's going to need you just like you're going to need her to fight Merlot." Ironwood said as Skyler nodded.

"I'm going to talk with the others, I'll talk with you aboard _Blizzard_. I don't trust Lionheart." Skyler said, he folded his scroll and then put it into his pocket.

He walked towards Yang and the others, wondering what was going to be coming down the road.

He'd face it regardless; Vale wouldn't happen again.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out the Battle of Haven will be much longer and different from the show. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Yang, Skyler and the others talking and catching up. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	42. Ideas and Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 1 day after Arrival.)**

Qrow looked around at the soldiers guarding the room, Skyler finished off his burger and looked at the Huntsmen as everyone besides Lionheart ate or sat in the room adjacent to them.

"There's absolutely no way." Qrow said, Yang looked at her wedding ring while Skyler calmly looked at his future Uncle in Law and leaned back.

"You mean with Yang or how I 1000% believe Lionheart is giving information to Merlot as we speak? I can be completely honest about Yang then, it's true." Skyler said as Qrow glowered before Winter spoke up.

"I realize there's a lot of hostilely in this room, but I don't believe the best thing to do at the moment. We have Merlot's troops on the march, we are aware there's an object here they want…. And we are aware the owner of this school might be working for the enemy." Winter stated, Skyler turned to her and spoke up.

"I know… Qrow, I did propose to Yang, I know your ticked off… But we have bigger fish to fry…. Winter, did you end up getting the defenses set up? We already know the only thing that will stop people like Cinder and her group will be us…." Skyler said, Yang looked at Skyler who looked at his fiancée and smiled.

"I have, our defenses are set up and I've made sure the Mistral Police will be notified for more support when the time comes… We don't know what's coming though." Winter said, Yang stood up at this.

"Merlot's obviously going to send those robots, right? You guys also saw the White Fang so I'm sure their coming… And I'm sure my mom is coming here sooner or later." Yang put in, Winter raised an eyebrow while Skyler looked at Qrow and Winter, the only other people in the room since the others were guarded in another.

"She's right, Merlot is going to want more manpower, and Raven has to know what's here if she's around here…. I'm going to also guess he has an arrangement with the White Fang, they attacked at the same time Merlot's attack androids showed up… We're going to need to keep them from overrunning us while we deal with Cinder and the others." Skyler put in, Qrow sighed and rubbed his temples while he looked at Yang's wedding ring before back at Skyler. Skyler stood up and walked to the door.

"You really don't have to yell at me… Tai already did that and Yang is scarier than you or anything else you could throw at me, Qrow…. I get you don't like the military, but we're fighting a war here. We don't really have time for putting knives to each other's throats." Skyler stated before he walked out of the room. Winter looked at Qrow.

"I really hope not to have another repeat of Beacon while we're here, Qrow. I know Skyler, he's not going to do anything stupid to Yang, he's been helping her since he got his new arm and he's been itching to go and see her since surgery." Winter said while she walked to the door with 2 AK-200s.

"He has never looked at another girl like he has with Yang. I'm more scared she does something to him then he her…. Lieutenant, I'll see you outside." Winter said before she and her soldiers walked out of the room.

"Yang, is he telling the truth about you and him? You went to see Raven; he didn't tell you to bring him to her?" Qrow asked, Yang sighed and cracked her knuckles.

"I wanted to see mom, Uncle Qrow. He told me it was too dangerous and when we found her, I saw why. I love Skyler, I would have said no if I didn't. I can take care of myself." Yang said, she looked at her trembling fist, closed her eyes and clenched it while taking a deep breath before she opened her eyes again.

"I can look after myself…. He is there for me when I need him though, he wouldn't have personally helped me find Raven or let me talk to her and not try and throw her in jail for all her crimes if he didn't care. I'm not naïve, I know he's a soldier." Yang said and stood up before she walked towards the door.

"You really love him, huh?" Qrow asked, Yang only nodded and walked out of the room as Qrow sighed and looked at the rest of the soldiers who piled out a minute later, knowing the senior Huntsmen wouldn't need them.

"I turn my bad for one second and their grown up…" Qrow said before he smiled and left the room.

Skyler watched him go and turned to Winter to follow Merlot before he turned to Yang with a smile.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, next chapter is planned to be longer. I also want to point out that Skyler and Yang will be changing the battle of Haven a lot. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Skyler and Yang during Alone Together and will talk about them preparing to fight Merlot. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	43. Alone Together

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, Alone Together )**

"You know those androids are going to show up, right? I think we're have them, White Fang and Branwen Bandits…. But we're going to have to worry about Raven, Mercury and Cinder." Skyler said to Yang, Yang rolled her eyes.

"We're fighting robots, Sky… I think I can handle it." Yang said, Skyler looked at her with a frown. He loved her, and he would have gladly joked with her, but he knew she wasn't in a good position right now.

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about Cinder, Raven and the others… We're only surrounding the school, we send out soldiers, we're end up losing them or scaring them off…." Skyler stated; Yang sighed.

"Yang…" Skyler said, Yang knew full well she was still prone to panic attacks. Skyler didn't want to put her into danger where she could get another attack during battle and die.

"I know." Yang said, Skyler grabbed her robotic hand with his and ran his thumb over her hand.

"This isn't going to be like Vale. I know your mom, she isn't a nice person, nothing bad is going to happen while I'm here." Skyler said, he wasn't used to being this down to Remnant.

He was though, still. Yang needed him. He wouldn't let her have another attack, it broke him to see Yang break down screaming and crying after the strong blonde brawler he had seen before.

"I know." Yang repeated; Winter walked in with a squad of Atlesian soldiers. Skyler turned to look over his shoulder at her.

"I hope I'm not breaking up a moment." Winter said, Skyler turned to her and smirked.

"I can't have a single moment with my fiancée in peace, can I?" Skyler said, Yang elbowed him in the ribs and Skyler grinned.

"I suppose we're not having _Blizzard_ and it's escort provide air support at the school?" Winter asked, Skyler crossed his arms after letting go of Yang's hand.

"I highly doubt we're going to need 2 cruisers to deal with this… Plus you remember how we lost 3 or so cruisers in Vale? I don't feel like pushing my luck." Skyler said, Winter walked back and forth.

"We're going to be fighting White Fang, bandits and androids. I really don't think we're fighting fair odds." Winter stated; Skyler crossed his arms.

"My fiancée has a robot arm, hits like a freight train, and has a Semblance which makes her hit harder the more she's hurt…. I don't think we're ever going to be on even odds." Skyler said, Yang rolled her eyes but smirked, Skyler gauged Winter's reaction.

"Winter, has my uncle contacted us lately?" Skyler asked, his uncle was all the way back in Atlas, and he didn't know if anything wrong happened to his uncle.

Vale proved anywhere was secure, Merlot had agents everywhere and Skyler didn't want to have a repeat of what happened in Vale happen anywhere else.

He couldn't go through another nightmare like Vale again, not with what they lost the first time.

"I haven't heard anything from General Ironwood. I know Atlas is fine, we have no reports from there showing that Atlas has been attacked lately." Skyler heard from Winter, Skyler crossed his arms and sighed again.

"Winter, I don't think we should jump the gun yet… Have you checked on Lionheart?" Skyler asked, he could already tell the man was a traitor. His voice was clipped, he looked around over and over, and he was prone to leaving quickly.

He didn't know Skyler had Winter plant a bug on him, he was disgusted by Lionheart's desire to save himself over everyone else. He turned to Winter again.

"I'm still keeping an eye on him; he keeps meeting with someone." Winter stated; Skyler frowned.

"You don't know who it is?" Skyler asked, Winter frowned and crossed her arms behind her back.

"I'd be discovered and he'd know we're on to him. You know as well as I do how we have to be quiet around here." Winter stated, Skyler sighed and Yang crossed her arms and then looked at Skyler.

"You really think he's a backstabber?" Yang asked, Skyler shook his head and then he looked at her.

"He's not telling us anything, he's either being coy, or he threw us under the bus. I really doubt we're being told the truth… And we've been making sure the Huntsmen and Huntresses around here are safe." Skyler said, he turned to order Winter what to do.

"Winter, keep an eye on Lionheart for me, we're not done yet. We're going to be dealing with Merlot again." Skyler said, Winter nodded and left, Skyler turned to Yang.

"I'd go and talk with the others; we're going to war soon." Skyler stated, he crossed his arms and looked at his Fiancée with a smile.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapters are short, when we get to the battle, there will be longer chapters. Next chapter will soon be on next week and will show Skyler and Yang a few days before the More the Merrier. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I'm writing a story with Cinder and Neo soon. It might be up today.**


	44. One last talk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 3 days before 'More the Merrier')**

"You know Lionheart is working with Merlot for sure?" Skyler asked, he was going to talk to Yang soon enough.

"I have seen him talking to a Merlot Industries employee and the audio from the bug supports this… Along with the fact that he hasn't talked to anyone in days…." Winter stated, Skyler pushed his fingers together and sighed.

"We can't arrest him without raising red flags for the others, Winter…" Skyler stated, he wanted to arrest Lionheart, but he'd give away that Atlas was onto Merlot… They wouldn't scare away Cinder and the others with this much firepower. They had been willing to attack Vale with several cruisers there and dozens of soldiers.

"You want me to keep an eye on him then? We can't allow him to get away with this… And you know how important it is we keep Haven safe after Vale." Winter said, Skyler watched Yang walk in before he turned to Winter.

"We're on thin ice after Vale, Winter. I already know how important it is to keep Haven safe… PR isn't really something I care about right now… That's uncle's job. You have your orders." Skyler said, Winter nodded and walked away, nodding at Yang.

"She gives me a damn headache… I need a vacation." Skyler said, rubbing his temples and looking at his fiancée.

"Ah, is my fiancée having a rough day?" Yang teased, Skyler laughed and smirked at her.

"No, just crazy work, dear." Skyler joked back, he looked at her and then crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I thought you were with Ruby and the others? You ok?" Skyler asked, he wasn't going to fuss over Yang, he knew she could handle herself.

The panic attacks though, worried him and he was still going to keep an eye on her, least until she could handle the attacks herself.

"I wanted to see that you were ok. Your always up here and just sitting there… You're not an old man, Sky." Yang said, Skyler chuckled and sat up and walked to her.

"Your killing me, Firefly… You've been ok with your panic attacks, though?" Skyler said, Yang frowned and Skyler pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her golden hair.

"I'm fine…" Yang said, Skyler sighed and looked into her lilac eyes.

"I know… I just don't want to watch you have a panic attack again, Firefly. I don't want to lose you… I don't want you to ever think something like I don't trust you to handle yourself." Skyler said, he leaned on the desk and then looked at his fiancée.

"I know." Yang weakly said, Skyler frowned and shook his head, he HATED seeing Yang so hurt, but he wouldn't stop worrying about her emotional state. He didn't just ask her to marry him because she looked nice, he truly loved her and seeing her hurt by Vale broke him.

"We're going to be fighting them soon… We're be fighting your mom and Cinder again… I just don't want you to panic again, Yang… Every time you go through one of them, I'm scared you're not going to get back up again… I'm not losing you like that, I lost a lot of good soldiers and a lot of people in Vale… But you helped save a lot of them…" Skyler stated, Yang smiled and then Skyler walked towards the door.

"I'm going to check on Winter and then I'll come back… Don't think I'm saying you're not still tough, Yang… I just don't want another one of those damn panic attacks." Skyler stated, Yang hummed and Skyler walked out the door. He sighed when he walked out of the room, he felt like he said something wrong anyway.

"I really hate talking sometimes… Well, I can't take it back now, we're going to have bigger problems soon, we're have to deal with Cinder and them, and I can't worry about her for much longer." Skyler muttered to himself and kept walking, he would talk to Yang once he dealt with the others.

He sighed, he hated being the Colonel of the military sometimes, he had to deal with a lot more then he was used to.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out the season ending will be much different and the chapters which aren't important will be 800-900 words and the bigger chapters will be 1500-2000 words or so. Next chapter will be on Friday and will take place during the More the Merrier. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	45. Clash with Raven

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 'More the Merrier')**

Skyler walked towards the office of Lionheart to arrest the man, he needed a way to draw Cinder and the others out, he brushed off his arm and then he heard something as he rounded a corner.

"Raven…" Yang growled as Skyler turned and looked out into the main hallway.

Yang, who was probably just walking around the school and looking for something to do had found the leader of the Branwen tribe.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever figure out, I was here… And I shouldn't have been surprised that your fiancée couldn't find out I was here unless I showed up myself." Raven said, Skyler blinked and slowly put his hand on _Centurion Lazuli_ which he started to draw.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you'd attack a school, Branwen. You get bored with all that terrorism you did up till now?" Skyler asked while he faced Raven who held up her sword.

"I'm here for the relic… Hand it over and I'll spare the school what it has coming." Raven said as Skyler drew his weapon and faced her.

"You really think I'm going to give you something I don't even entirely know what it is? I'm not crazy, Raven." Skyler said as Raven turned to see Yang cracked her knuckles and then flex her left arm while _Ember Celica_ extended.

"He's not going to ask again… Stand down, mom." Yang growled out before Raven kicked Skyler who slide back despite blocking her kick with his human arm. He flexed his free arm and looked at her.

"You seriously want to fight both of us?" Skyler asked, Raven said nothing and swung her sword at Skyler who blocked it before Raven turned to slice a bullet from _Ember Celica_ in half.

"You both I won't need backup to deal with…" Raven said while Skyler sliced at her head before Raven leaned back and parried one of the swings before Skyler rolled under a lunge from her and then flipped over the railing to land next to Yang who nodded before she looked at her mother.

"I seriously can't believe someone as arrogant as you is my mother." Yang hissed before Raven leapt down and looked at the duo, Skyler turned to Yang.

"Where's your sister and the others?" Skyler whispered, Yang nodded towards outside and then fired another round.

Raven blocked the round from Yang's right arm before a punch from Skyler's cybernetic arm caused her to slide back when she blocked it. Skyler cracked his knuckles and then leveled the blade at her.

"Back down, and we're go easy." Skyler ordered, Raven rolled her eyes and faced the couple.

"You really have gotten weaker after Vale… I'd feel sad if I wasn't so surprised." Raven spat out, Yang growled and then her left arm trembled.

Raven grinned and lunged at Yang before Skyler blocked the hit with his sword which slammed him into Yang and knocked them both to the ground.

Skyler went to climb up while Raven prepared to stab Skyler with a smirk before she heard a caw and then a clang.

Qrow stood with _Harbinger_ before he forced Raven back with a kick to her face before he went after her.

"Yang, relax, she isn't going to get to you, ok? I'm here." Skyler said, patting Yang on the back as she blinked slightly before she focused on Skyler.

"You good?" Skyler asked, Yang nodded and Skyler nodded and then grabbed _Centurion Lazuli_ before he rushed back into combat.

Sparks flew from Qrow and Raven's swords while both of them dueled, Skyler flicked a switch that turned his blade into its shotgun form while he rushed Raven and fired at her.

Raven felt 2 of the bullets slip through her deflecting while she went to slash at Qrow before Skyler blocked the blade, causing sparks to fly off it.

"I thought you were family…" Qrow hissed before Raven kicked at his head before Skyler punched her back before she slammed into him and threw him to the ground.

Yang flipped off Skyler's back and clotheslined Raven before she growled and faced the trio.

"You came here to steal the relic, killing Huntsmen and innocent people isn't enough for you?" Skyler asked, Raven was silent and then she turned and slashed the air.

"Vernal, help me… They can come in once their dead." Raven said while she faced them, Vernal and a group of Bandits. Skyler watched a group of Atlesian soldiers rush in.

"You're not getting the relic, Branwen… Walk away and I won't have to bring my uncle into this." Skyler said before Raven flipped onto the railing.

"Your uncle would be here if it was important enough for him… But he sent you… Vernal, take them down…" Raven ordered as more bandits and a squad of AK- 130s stepped through the portal.

"AK-130s? They teamed up with the White Fang?" Skyler asked and Raven dusted off her armor.

"My sister stopped caring about fighting fair a long time ago, kid. You and Yang handle her buddies, I'll handle Raven. Oz and the others will be here soon." Qrow said, Skyler nodded and looked at Yang.

"You bring her down, we're handle the Branwen tribe and those scrap heaps we replaced with AK-200s." Skyler stated, he pointed his blade at Raven and turned to his men.

"Take down the bandits and AK-200s, me and Specialist Xiao Long will take care of Vernal." Skyler ordered, he rushed at the thugs and ended up kicking off one of the thug's shoulders, knocking him to the ground.

Yang shoulder checked another bandit before she rushed Vernal, Skyler turned and saw that Winter and more Atlesian reinforcements were coming along with Ruby and the others.

"You ever get sick of losing, lady?" Skyler asked before he watched the bullets and rifle shots went flying through the air.

Skyler heard nothing from Vernal and looked to see Raven go to open another portal before Qrow stopped her. Skyler chuckled and continued to battle Vernal.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter. next chapter will be a longer one. Raven is going to bring in Cinder and the others next chapter. Next chapter is going to be on next Saturday or so and will show Skyler, Yang and the others fighting Raven's soldiers and then Cinder and the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	46. Raven's Rampage

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 'More the Merrier')**

Skyler kneed one of the thugs and threw the man to the side before Yang rushed another thug and slid under a shot at her head.

She punched the bandit to the ground with her left arm and looked at her mother who was busy dealing with Qrow.

Vernal was dealing with Weiss and Ruby which meant they were slowly overwhelming Raven's soldiers.

Skyler watched another bandit take a shot from one of his soldiers and fall to the ground before Winter leapt at Vernal and slash her to the ground.

"Your mom doesn't know when to quit, and I'm starting to get annoyed with this." Skyler said while he looked up at the balcony where Raven and Qrow were dueling.

He wanted to get involved, but even if it was 2 on one, he knew he'd fail. Raven was on the most wanted list for most of Remnant for a reason, he'd be outmatched.

Plus, he knew Raven could bring in more people for her side, he simply had to hold off Raven so they could force her to surrender which would keep the relic safe.

He turned to see Yang fire a shot at Raven, Raven turned to slash it in half before the bullet exploded behind her and threw her to the ground. Skyler parried the sword of another bandit and then slugging the man with his right arm. He watched the man flipped into the wall, cracking it.

Skyler was about to go and help Weiss and the others take care of Vernal who was slowly losing ground to Weiss, Winter and Ruby when he heard something.

"Colonel, we have White Fang soldiers coming in with android support! The Androids are pushing the flank hard!" Skyler heard from his scroll before he turned to see 4 AK-130s drop down and land in front of him.

"Can you hold them off while we deal with the others? We're dealing with Raven Branwen and her tribe here, I don't have time to respond to them…" Skyler asked, he sighed and turned to Raven, she was bringing in reinforcements and he couldn't handle them and help with Raven here.

He sighed, his men could handle the androids and the White Fang, he had to handle Raven and them before he could handle the rest of the soldiers.

"Damn you, Raven… I'll deal with you in a second, you and Merlot are pushing my last nerve at the moment." Skyler muttered before he watched Yang smash one of the AK-130s into scrap with a haymaker with her right hand.

The robot slid to the ground at Skyler's feet while he smirked and looked at his fiancé with a smile.

"God, I love that Woman." Skyler said while he turned to look at Raven before he fired a shotgun blast from his weapon at Raven which she blocked, but it left her open to a kick from Qrow.

"Yang!" Skyler yelled while Raven flipped over the railing to avoid a stab by Qrow, Skyler blocked her while Yang who was busy tearing the head off an AK-130 and tossing it to the side leapt at her with her right hand.

Skyler slashed his sword into Raven's while he saw Yang slam her fist into Raven's back before she was kicked to the ground. Skyler was forced to the ground by a roundhouse that clipped his shoulder before Qrow blocked Raven's blade with his.

"Thank you." Skyler said before Vernal tried to stab him before Winter threw her to the side with a kick. Skyler fired at Raven again and narrowly missed nearly hitting Qrow who Raven shifted to try and take him out of the fight.

"You just couldn't lay down and die, couldn't you?" Raven asked while she blocked _Harbinger_ with her blade, causing sparks to fly over the room before Skyler rushed in to help Qrow deal with her.

"Sorry, I'm a soldier, not a possum." Skyler joked, slamming his sword into hers which caused Raven to grunt while both swordsmen tried to overpower her.

"Kid, I got this." Qrow said, Skyler turned to watch Vernal shoot at her, he blocked the bullets with the flat of his blade before Raven slashed Qrow away and swung at him.

Skyler reached up and caught the blade with his right hand, sparks flying from his hand as he turned to deal with Vernal. He ducked a slash before Yang turned to deal with another AK-130.

"You're working with the White Fang? You want to add to the list of crimes, Branwen?" Skyler taunted and turned to see Raven turn to slash another portal open.

Skyler and Yang fired and knocked the sword out of Raven's hand.

Skyler smiled, Vernal was finally knocked to the ground by Winter. They were gaining ground.

That was before the building shook.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, soon next chapter or so will be longer. I also want to point that this story will not be updated every Saturday, but every other Saturday and will be possibly on hold after season 6. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Raven bringing in the others and fighting Skyler and them. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	47. Reinforcements

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 'Vault of the Spring Maiden')**

it was clear that Raven's reinforcements were ensuring the battle went on rather then have her just be driven off.

Skyler tore an AK-130 in half with his cybernetic arm and tossed what remained to the side while Yang continued to try and shoot Raven who had managed to finally start forcing Qrow back.

"We have an enemy Airship over the academy, their dropping off reinforcements and bombarding the school, Colonel." Skyler heard before he headbutted one of the thugs and kicked him to the side and turned to see Raven floor Yang with a roundhouse kick.

"I'm dealing with ground defenses, deal with the airship and call in reinforcements, we can't let them breach the vault or destroy the school." Skyler ordered, he decided to deal with Raven's backup, they had no chance of defeating Raven at the moment. She was dueling Qrow on equal footing, he ran the risk of messing up Qrow and getting him killed if he tried to jump into a fight with Raven.

"I really don't get paid enough for this… Time to even the odds…" Skyler said, he moved to get Yang away from Raven, the sooner they could arrest Raven and be done with this.

"I let her use her semblance, we're just have more trouble and this is going to become even harder…" Skyler muttered, he parried the blade of a AK-130 before he slashed off its arm and then executed it with a shot to the back from the hilt of his blade.

"Yang!" Skyler yelled, he turned to see Weiss, Ruby and Winter dealing with Vernal and rolled out of the way of a duo of bandits with rifles.

That was when one of the windows exploded and a squad of White Fang soldiers entered. Skyler also watched a trio of Merlot's androids march through the front door after kicking it off its hinges.

"You have to be kidding me…" Skyler said before Yang flipped over the railing while Skyler looked at the androids.

"You mom just brought in an entire army; I think we have more problems than her… The only thing she can do to make things much worse it brings in Cinder and the others… We need to focus on her reinforcements." Skyler said, he grabbed Yang's wrist. 

"You can't help Qrow at the moment, he can handle Raven… We should help even the odds." Skyler said, Yang nodded and cocked her left arm for a punch while Skyler went to deal with the 3 Androids.

2 had miniguns and one the same glaive he had seen before, he slid behind the first two while Yang leapt off one of the AK-130s to slam a haymaker into one of the white minigun wielding androids.

The android slid back, a dent on its arm while the other fired at her before Skyler slashed it across the back, cutting open the metal but not destroying the android. 

"You couldn't just let my plans go in peace, could you?" Merlot asked before the red android threw him to the side.

"I can't when your plans involve terrorism, the deaths of innocent people and just plain crime, Merlot…. You crossed the line in Vale… This is taking it over the line twice." Skyler said before the android was send sliding back from a kick by Yang.

Skyler turned and rolled away while the minigun androids opened fire at him, he managed to fire a shot which threw off one of the androids before an explosive round knocked the other android down.

"Thanks, Firefly…" Skyler said while the other android stabbed at him, Skyler caught the glaive with his regular arm and slugged the droid with his right.

It flipped onto the ground, shattered sensors and a dent in the head of the android while Skyler shook the oil off his arm and turned back to the battle.

"You've sunken even lower than before, Merlot… Experimenting on Grimm at the cost of innocent people was already crossing the line… Terrorism like this is just entirely screwed up, old man." Skyler said while he stared hatefully at the android which climbed to its feet.

"You can't change the world without making hard choices, my boy… We could learn so much from the Grimm… So much, and a little blood is all that's required." Merlot said through the android while Skyler pointed his blade at the damaged machine.

"We don't need to learn anything about the Grimm besides how to exterminate them… You killed thousands in Mt. Glenn and now you want to try and justify it… I'm dragging you back to Atlas for trial in changes… Death is too kind for you, old man." Skyler hissed, Merlot said nothing, another wave of androids dropped in. 

"I hate him…" Skyler hissed to himself, he turned to Raven and cursed.

He didn't know he would have so much more to deal with in a few moments. He sighed. 

**Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I plan on making the big fights longer. Next chapter is going to be in 2 weeks or so and will end up showing Yang and Skyler dealing with Emerald, Mercury and the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	48. Soldiers of war

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 'Vault of the Spring Maiden')**

Skyler panted and slid back before he slowly climbed to his feet, he hadn't expected Mercury to emerge from where he was when he went to attack Raven.

"Yang, you hanging in there?" Skyler asked while Yang used the body of an AK-130 to block a bullet from Mercury before she tossed the machine away.

"Never better, Sky." She said before Skyler wrapped a hand around _Centurion Lazuli's_ handle before he wiped the drool off his chin.

"What, no happy reunion? You aren't glad to see me again, blondie?" Mercury asked and Yang growled and slammed her right hand into her left, grinding her fist into her palm. She cracked her neck and knuckles.

"I'm going to be happy to beat you into paste for Vale, jackass…" Yang hissed before Skyler fired a round at a charging Mercury which caused him to flip away. 

"We're handle him, Firefly…" Skyler said, Yang looked at him before nodding.

"I almost forgot about you… Oh, you got a matching arm, cute." Mercury said before Skyler turned to Yang and nodded at Mercury.

"Don't let him keep balance… And don't charge in, his Partners Semblance seems to be illusions like the girl from the highway… You get caught in one, it's all over..." Skyler said before he turned back to Mercury.

"You want a rematch with her? You're going through me, buddy." Skyler said before he lunged at Mercury.

Mercury grinned and went to crane kick Skyler before Yang flipped off his sword and slammed into Mercury before landing in a roll.

Emerald fired at her before Weiss stabbed at her, Yang rolled out of the wall while one of the bullets grazed her chin.

Her Aura shimmered and then the cut healed before Mercury flipped and spun on his hands, firing at both of them. Skyler brought up his blade before Yang turned and fired a shot from her left arm.

Mercury rolled out of the way before Skyler swung at him, knocking him to the ground before Mercury kicked him back while Yang aimed a haymaker at his back.

She grazed him while he spun out of the way, causing him to slide back. Skyler cracked his knuckles and then fired a rocket from his other arm.

Mercury rushed out of the way while Skyler blew the smoke out off his arm and allowed Yang to rush past him before he followed her.

He watched as Winter kicked Emerald back before Emerald flipped over the railing and then landed on the ground before she fired at Skyler who brought up his arm to block the shots before Weiss forced her to dodge out of the way.

He was knocked back by a blast from Mercury before Yang launched a roundhouse that made him tilt back before Skyler clipped him with a shot from his hilt.

He grinned while he looked at the fight around him before a Merlot Android slammed him into the staircase, splintering the pillar before Yang broke away from her fight.

"I told you to get me the relic! Leave them to me… This is personal…" Skyler heard from the android before Skyler punched the machine back. He looked at the machine and then he looked at the android.

"Merlot, do you ever stop trying to get back at the people who wronged you? you really think your owed something when you're not?" Skyler asked before the Android was sent slamming into the wall by Yang.

"Guess not…" Skyler said, Mercury flipped back towards the door, Skyler sighed and knew that they were trying to keep him back while others captured the relic.

It was a clear defense and holding the line while a support team handled the relic.

"I hate him, he planned this for months, and we don't know what to do at the moment…" Skyler stated, he climbed to his feet and dusted off his coat. 

"I need to keep them from getting to the relic or else we're done for… Keeping them out of the relic is becoming a non-option at this point." Skyler muttered before the android rushed him.

He sighed and then and he flipped out of the robot's way and then he twirled his weapon and then rushed forward, he smirked.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story is winding down a bit, this story might be on hold by season 7 or so. I also want to point out next chapter in 3 weeks or so and then will show Yang running after Raven and Skyler defending her. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	49. Holding the Line

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 'Vault of the Spring Maiden')**

Yang rushed for the vault, Emerald went to block her before an AK-130 went flying into her and knocked her away.

Skyler fired at Mercury before Mercury rushed her, preparing to drop kick her before Skyler punched him and sent him skidding back.

"You want her, you're going through me…." Skyler said, he turned to look back at Yang who blasted through the lift with a round from her gauntlet.

"You really think your good enough to beat me when you couldn't even stop her from losing her arm?" Mercury asked while Skyler cracked his neck and arm.

"This coming from the guy with metal legs who thinks he's better than everyone? I really do think I kick your sorry behind from here to Atlas, jackass… Now, let see if your mouth matches your skill in a real fight, tin man…" Skyler said before he turned back towards the elevator.

He knew Yang couldn't handle Raven, neither could he… But he had to trust her to handle her own fight. He cocked his arm and prepared to hold Mercury off.

"With pleasure…" Mercury said before he rushed at Skyler, he blocked a crane kick that cracked the ground under him.

He pushed Mercury back and then spun and used the momentum to fire a rocket from his arm. Mercury rolled under and then leapt into the air and fired a shot at Skyler.

Skyler brought up his blade and the round detonated on the blade, he glared at Mercury who tried to slide under him. Skyler tossed his sword ahead before rushing at it and then throwing himself off the sword.

Mercury blinked before Skyler grabbed him by the back of his jacket with his right arm. He used the momentum as he landed to slam Mercury face first into the ground before punting the stunned terrorist across the room.

Mercury hit the ground and slid back before spitting out blood. Skyler rested his left hand on the handle of his blade while Mercury's aura crackled.

"I told you… Put your money where your mouth is… Talk all the garbage you want, at the very least I don't work for a boss that clearly doesn't give a damn about your own wellbeing when it doesn't concern her goal…" Skyler said, Mercury flipped to his feet and started to circle Skyler.

Skyler stared him down, he had let Yang down in Vale… He wasn't going to let her down now.

Mercury shifted forward, lifted his foot and fired a shot that Skyler deflected into the skylight.

Glass rained down on both of the warriors while Skyler moved forward to close the gap.

 **(Maiden Vault.)**

Yang ducked behind a rock formation before looking at her mother battling Cinder. Yang contemplated joining the battle but knew better, both would cut her down before she could get more than 4 hits in.

She looked at her wedding ring, she also promised Skyler she wouldn't confront her mother alone. She watched Raven get kicked to the ground before she dodged a stab from Cinder which left burning marks in the ground.

She saw burning eyes with her mother, that meant she had powers like Cinder, considering Skyler informed her what he heard about Maidens, that meant Cinder had killed for them.

She wouldn't put it past her mother to have killed to get the powers she had… Her mother had abandoned her and her father when she was a few months old, that said a lot about her already.

"What do I do…?" Yang asked, she doubted she could defeat Cinder or Raven even if they were tired and worn down, they were too strong… But she couldn't let them get the relic, that was what they were here for.

She watched Cinder go flying from a kick from Raven which Raven tried to follow with a slash that would have decapitated her if she didn't dodge it.

Yang continued to wait for an opening. She had promised Skyler she wouldn't charge in, she refused to give Raven the pleasure of predicting her as just a reckless girl.

Raven slid back before Cinder noticed her and fired a blast of fire at Yang.

Yang flipped out of the way before cursing and firing back.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the 'last' chapter for now, I do not have many ideas for this story and I have other stories to handle… I am still going to update this story, though I will post each update date on the story page. Next chapter will be longer, though. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I might make a Raven story soon.**


	50. Backup

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 'Vault of the Spring Maiden')**

Yang continued to dodge the blasts of fire from Cinder while Raven locked blades with her again.

She backflipped away and pulled open her scroll. She looked over the edge.

"Sky, I need backup down here, their too much!" She said before she fired a shot at the stalagmites to try and buy herself some time.

 **(With Skyler)**

Skyler looked at the battle around him before he heard a voice over his scroll.

"Colonel, we've finally been able to break through the air defenses! We're deploying reinforcements to you now." He heard from one of his men on the _Blizzard_.

"Well, the tide is turning… I have to get to Yang before Raven goes after her…" Skyler muttered as Winter backflipped over the railing and used a Glyph to stop her fall.

"Go get Yang, we're hold them off… They're going to have to retreat with the reinforcements arriving…" Winter said as Skyler nodded and turned to look at the Specialist.

"Thanks, Winter… Don't get anyone killed that doesn't have to die… You know how dangerous these guys are…" Skyler said as he rushed towards the vault, he saw Mercury try to intercept him before he slammed face first into a glyph.

Skyler chuckled as he leapt into the vault.

 **(With Yang.)**

Skyler landed in the vault before he dodged a blast of fire which nearly burned off his face. He turned to see Yang block Raven's sword before she was knocked backwards with a kick.

"Should have guessed you'd both backstab each other… Seriously, picked a hell of a time to betray each other…" Skyler said as Cinder swung her sword at Skyler which he blocked with his arm.

He looked at Yang who finally noticed him and he sighed as he dodged Raven who slammed into Cinder, sparks flying from their weapons.

"Glad you could make it…" Yang said as she flexed her right arm. Skyler wanted to help her, but knew they were much too busy to deal with that at the moment.

"Yeah, we just got backup upstairs… You shouldn't have come down here alone." Skyler muttered before he turned to his fiancée and then turned to look at Cinder and Raven who were still clashing swords.

"Their going to kill each other… I'd just go and grab the damn relic and let us both leave… But we need the maiden to open the damn vault… I can't overpower either of them at full power, Firefly… Let's get to higher ground." Skyler said, he wondered why neither Maiden was fighting them but considered why.

Raven didn't consider them a threat, she was dealing with Cinder, the only real threat in the room… Cinder from what he heard, was too much of a megalomaniac to consider anyone her equal, she'd kill him and Yang if they were a threat , but nothing else… Raven was thinking from a military standpoint, Cinder was thinking with her ego.

It would have surprised him if both weren't trying to gut each other.

"We can't…" Yang went to say as Skyler rushed towards the edge of the room, dug in his arm and began to climb up as Yang sighed and rushed to the other end of the room and firing her guns which tossed her to another ledge.

Skyler flipped onto the ledge out of earshot as Yang listened to the sounds of gunshots above her.

"I don't think the entire army of Atlas could deal with a maiden… And trust me, I'd like to fight both of them… I didn't think they'd be trying to kill each other, Yang… We're wait, one of them survives? We deal with them… I've only heard about one maiden before, but their way stronger than someone like me or you… Good news is without Ravens semblance, we'd end up being able to cut them off… Like I said, Bran managed to bring down the airship Merlot had over the school… Backup should be dealing with the rest of Cinder's little group…" Skyler said as he looked at the fight and sighed.

He wanted to fight, but he wouldn't let Yang fight her mother, it wouldn't end well. He was well aware of how strong Raven was. He wouldn't let his fiancé get hurt.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter took a while to come out and its short, I will make next chapter hopefully. Next chapter will be in 3 or so weeks and will show the ending of the battle of Haven and the end of Cinder and Raven's duel and their next move. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	51. Relic

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, 'Vault of the Spring Maiden')**

Raven went to go towards the vault before she heard the telltale sign of _Ember Celica_ before she turned to see Skyler pointing his weapon at her while Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Do you seriously intend on fighting me just for the relic? I fail to see the consequence in letting me have it instead of Cinder." Raven said before Skyler stabbed _Centurion Lazuli_ into the ground and lean on the Zweihander.

"I know for a fact that if you end up getting the relic and get away? You're going to use that relic to do a lot of bad things… Plus the fact that you're a jackass to my fiancée, who is also your daughter, so there's that." Skyler said before Yang cracked her knuckles.

"All you care about is your tribe, not dad, not Uncle Qrow, not me… You keep trying to use that strength excuse but you're a coward, you ran from the danger, you didn't fight it." Skyler heard from Yang while Skyler tapped his sword.

"And before you guys have an argument, my reinforcements already routed Merlot's troops… Your pretty much the only one left here… So, unless you want to fight dozens of Atlesian troops, your brother, Ozpin, 2 teams of Huntsmen and an Atlesian Specialist… I'd run if I was you…" Skyler said before Raven sighed.

"Even if I don't have the relic, you're going to have a target on your back… I..." Raven started to say while Yang rolled her eyes.

"Don't, I might be scared, but I'm not a coward, mom… If Merlot comes after us, we're fight him…" Yang stated before Raven leapt off the ledge and summoned a portal.

Yang wiped the tears from her eyes as she went to collapse, Skyler moved to her side.

"She left… Again…." Yang said before Skyler rubbed her back.

"Yang, Raven has been on the run for years, firefly… I knew she would run the second I mentioned odds that she would be unable to fight… C'mon, we need to get the relic and leave, they're going to be after us the entire time till we get to Atlas." Skyler said while Yang nodded and slowly went to get the relic.

"Winter, are we good up there?" Skyler asked while Yang walked towards the open doors for the Vault.

"We're cleaning up… We took some losses, did we get the relic, Colonel?" Winter asked before Yang walked out of the vault while the Vault vanished in a burst of light.

"We've got the relic; can you tell Bran that we're going to return to the _Blizzard_ … Can you guys make sure the others are aboard before we head out? I want to make sure we're done here before we head out…. If any of Merlot's agents are still here, we're not going to let them destroy the school… We already lost Vale pulling out of there, we're not going to lose another Academy." Skyler ordered before Yang walked to him.

"On it, Sir. I'll see you back on the ship, Winter out." Winter said before Skyler turned to see Yang holding a lantern.

"We're done here… I guess you're going to see Atlas, that's where we're going to end up…" Skyler said, putting _Lazuli Centurion_ onto his back and sighing and he walked towards the elevator where Cinder and Raven had taken the lift down.

"So… Did you lie about being outnumbering in Raven's case?" Yang asked, Skyler sighed and hummed.

"Yep, I did do that… Somewhat, I didn't think we'd get Raven to retreat… And while Raven obviously can't outfight all of us, she could defeat both of us…" Skyler stated with a smile and Yang and hummed with amusement while Yang elbowed him in the arm with a smirk.

"You dirty dog… Smart, but what are we going to do next?" Yang asked before the elevator reached the top.

"We're going to head to Argus for reinforcements, refuel and replenishment… We're head to Mantle after Argus… I'll send a message towards Ironwood in Argus." Skyler stated before they walked out of the lobby.

"So, we're going to go from one Atlas city to another, why not just head to Atlas and give your uncle the relic?" Yang asked while a Manta slowly started to land.

"Things in Atlas aren't the… Best, Firefly. I would rather not get the relic stolen, Merlot has quite a few contacts in Atlas and if we get the relic taken…" Skyler stated before an Atlesian soldier opened the door.

"Just hang onto the relic. I trust you guys more than most of my men right now… Now, let's get to Argus." Skyler said while his fiancée leaned on his shoulder while the Lantern glowed slowly.

The Manta lifted off towards the airships above and Skyler smiled in amusement.

Little did they know

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I do want to point out that Yang's story will be updated every other Saturday or so. Next chapter will show the trip towards Argus and Skyler and Yang bonding more. Until 2 weeks or so on Wednesday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Winter's story might be next week or Glynda's, Blake's story update is next week and Weiss's is tomorrow hopefully.**


	52. A much needed discussion

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlesian Cruiser/Flagship, Blizzard, inbound to Argus)**

Yang looked over at the snow that started to gloss over the window. She looked over her shoulder and watched Skyler walk in.

"Taking in the view?" He asked and then noticed that Yang was in her pajamas. He hummed.

"I should warn you that Argus is a lot different then you expect. I've been there a few times and it's not fun to be in a trading city and second… It's where… Caroline is stationed." He said and sat on his bed while Yang slowly sat down next to him.

"Caroline?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow, Skyler rolled his eyes.

"Firefly, if you honestly think she's some old flame of mine? I'm going to laugh." He said, Yang crossed her legs.

"Caroline Cordovin. She's an Atlesian Specialist… She's also the most arrogant, prideful, rude and cold soldier ever. She literally thinks Atlas is perfect and the greatest empire on Remnant ever. I love Atlas, it's where I was born and raised and I proudly serve in the military? I am not a jingoist or nationalist… Atlas doesn't come before the rest of the world." He said, Yang hummed.

"So, we're going to a city with people from Mistral, dealing with an Atlas soldier who believes Atlas is the best of the entire planet… And we're going into town in the middle of a military lockdown?" Yang asked, Skyler sighed.

"Yes… And trying to fly there is going to get Cordo all up in arms… Ugh, I wish my uncle could come down here and tell her to screw off. She's good at her job, but god is she annoying to the point out making me wish I could have her court marshaled." Skyler muttered; Yang put her arm on his shoulder while he turned to Yang.

"I'm glad I'm traveling with you all… Atlas might not be for you… But my uncle will want the relic. We keep them from Salem, we're stop her from doing more damage." Skyler said and then looked at her arm.

"You ok? You've been… Sad since we got moving." Skyler said, Yang frowned.

Skyler didn't want to annoy Yang, not for his safety, he knew that he could at the very least match Yang if it wasn't a contest of strength.

He worried more about her mental health; Yang had been having nightmares from what he had heard.

"Its… About my mom." Yang muttered and Skyler sighed before going to change into his new clothes. They would be stopping at a nearby refueling station tomorrow, Skyler knew that the ship when it docked in Atlas, would be docked for a while.

He had ways around Cordo… But he knew trying to pass into Atlas would cause problems… They had a blockade strong enough to engage an army of airborne Grimm, a single cruiser trying to slip into Mantle wouldn't go unnoticed.

"What about your mother?" Skyler asked, he wanted to avoid using Raven's name. She might have been a bandit leader, but she was still Yang's mother, and he respected that fact at least.

"I've been wondering why she keeps running. She's scared, everyone is scared. Vale gets trashed by an army of Grimm and White Fang…. I don't know why I'm so mad at what she did… She ran away when I was born." Yang said, Skyler walked out in a blue shirt, a pair of white pajama pants and a dark blue backup shirt if he needed it… The ship did have heating.

"Yang…" He said and put a hand on her shoulder while she turned to look at him.

"Moms don't leave for no reason. I hate my mother for treating me more like an object then a person, but she's still my mom… Not that I care to have ANYTHING to do with her or my father." Skyler muttered while he brushed off his shirt.

"Raven has been running from place to place since she's been on our radar. You shine a light on her and she comes scuttling to the next hiding spot she can find; she has been running… She's neither on our side or against it… She only hits people close to her so she can live to her next meal and escape… Trust me, part of her still cares about you." Skyler said.

"Yeah, because running away is perfect." Skyler heard Yang snort out.

"She wouldn't have wanted the relic 'JUST' to protect herself. Raven is a lot more dangerous without the relic… And she knows the target it puts on her to have it… Yang, I have to believe some part of Raven cares about you… She would kill you on sight if she didn't, Atlas support or no." Skyler muttered while he turned back towards the window and sighed while the couple looked at each other with amusement.

Skyler hummed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the reason that I had to split this up is because I didn't have time to do a much longer chapter. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or the Tuesday 31** **st** **and will show Skyler and Yang continuing their talk and their relationship deepening. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	53. Slumbering Soulmates

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlesian Cruiser/Flagship, Blizzard, inbound to Argus)**

Skyler was awoken by the knocking on his door. He wanted to sleep before more banging, this time louder was outside his door.

Skyler groaned and walked to the door before typing in the code.

"Can't this…" He was greeted by the sight of a pajama clad Yang as the usually flirty girl looked at her bare feet.

"I was having bad dreams." Skyler looked at the ground as the duo contemplated things.

Skyler looked at his bed and wondered if the thought of explaining that he and the blonde brawler were dating.

"I…" He looked at Yang's distressed face and moved to the side.

"Come in, I forgot about your night terrors." Yang sat on his bed and pulled her lanky legs to her.

"You know we're going to be married soon, right? Going to get hitched… don't want to get cold feet." She said while Skyler sat next to his fiancée before rolling his eyes.

"You have the WORST sense of humor, but I love you for it." Skyler looked at their bed before Yang sighed.

"You know we don't have to if you don't want…" Skyler looked at Yang who shook slightly.

Not even the heating of the ship kept things completely fine.

Skyler grabbed her gently and laid her down.

"You're having nightmares. I think feeling totally embarrassed about sleeping with my sexy fiancée is worth it." He joked as Yang's lilac eyes lit up.

It was then Skyler realized what he said as he brought his hands up to cover his mouth before Yang grinned at him.

Skyler said nothing and simply laid back into bed as he clapped and turned off the lights.

"Any chance you forget I said that?" Skyler felt Yang tightly wrap her arms around Skyler's frame before resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Skyler sighed and rested his hands on hers before allowing her to nuzzle into him.

Skyler started to close his eyes before realize her golden blonde hair was all covering most of his face.

Skyler looked at Yang who was already trying to sleep. He partly wondered if her night terrors were just a ploy so she could cuddle with him and then flirt with him later.

Skyler sighed and rolled his eyes before blowing a few strands away and closing his eyes.

Skyler loved Yang, her snark, her flirty attitude. Yang was brave and compassionate. He might not of liked her bluntness, but her fearlessness and compassion made him realize behind the quips and fists, Yang did truly enjoy her time around him.

She wouldn't have trusted him to help her if she didn't. Skyler looked at her arms.

Her cybernetic arm felt cold, just like the soles of her feet, mostly from walking the metallic floor of the ship, but Skyler didn't care. It was part of her, it wasn't alien, Skyler saw it as a sign that Yang was willing to fight through anything to stop Salem and save lives.

Skyler had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Yang had pretty much entangled them together. Her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Her legs were entangled with his.

He rolled his eyes and then closed them. he loved the blonde brawler and she loved him. They'd give the relic to General Ironwood and then they would end Salem.

He remembered they had to go through Cordo and sighed. The woman was going to be a pain in their ass. He didn't want to deal with her. Cordo was nothing but a problem that had to be solved and he wanted nothing to do when it came to the path to Atlas.

He wanted to be in Atlas. Skyler wanted to be married to the woman he was with; he wanted the war with Salem to be over with.

He swore that if he got to live through the end of the war. he was having a family, his own family only used him as a trophy, a sign of their own wealth and standing.

He wouldn't be like that, he and Yang would have a good family, a better family… And he refused to let his parents be around his children.

He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. he had no idea what Argus would be like. He would change things, they had to get the relic to Atlas.

He smiled at Yang. He'd tell the others they were getting married. Skyler really didn't care if Qrow wanted to murder him, it was worth it to be with the girl he loved and cherished.

Both thoroughly enjoyed their slumber as Skyler turned and pulled Yang closer while resting his head against hers.

He turned back and allowed her head on his neck and the golden hair he loved to cover his face once more.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Since Adam is dead in this story, they will fight Mercury soon. next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Skyler and Yang in Argus and exploring with the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Next chapter is 900 words and season 7 is the final arc.**


	54. Meeting with Cordo

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Port city of Argus.)**

The second the _Blizzard_ and its escorts set down? Skyler already didn't want to be there.

He kept Yang close to him as Winter kept the others close to her.

"First rule? Don't run off, this cold will eat your Aura and chill your bones… People in Atlas LIVE in this. Rule two: don't talk to Cordovin, she's an arrogant, bullheaded militant obsessed with her jingoism that Atlas is the most perfect kingdom on Remnant." Skyler said.

He felt more welcoming from the cold air then he did from the atmosphere she gave off.

"Looks like she's talking to Maria again." Winter watched Skyler and Yang interlace their fingers as they walked down the ramp.

Skyler hummed and turned to the others.

"Let me deal with her, she's way too stubborn to care what people not from Atlas want." Skyler watched the others leave with Winter as he turned to Yang.

"I'll talk with you guys when I'm done. I'm going to contact my uncle. We can't let Salem get that lantern. I'm trusting you and Ruby with the relic, ok?" He asked as Yang nodded.

The couple shared a kiss before Skyler let go of her hands and sighed.

"Also, you might want to talk to Maria over there, she and Cordo have a bad history… That makes her a good person in my book." Skyler said before he rubbed at his eyes.

"I really hate this." Skyler walked towards Cordo and her guards. He hummed and brushed off his uniform.

"Hello, Lieutenant." Skyler stated as the Specialist turned to him.

Skyler would rather have Yang break his other arm then have to talk with Cordo.

"Sir. I heard you were returning to Atlas." Skyler hummed. Cordo could practically HEAR the disgust and dislike he had for her.

If she didn't? Then the woman was deaf, Skyler folded his arms behind his back.

"Because I have to talk with General Ironwood. Your stopping a Black Ops soldier who reports only to the Council and General Ironwood… Who is also several levels your senior, from returning to report to his commanding officer… Would you care to explain the reasoning for forcing me and my group to set down in a Mistral city?" Skyler asked. He looked at the military base.

"General Ironwood ordered a lockdown of Atlesian Borders. We don't allow anyone in, we don't allow anyone out." Skyler watched a Manta gunship flew overhead.

"I answer to the General and the council, Lieutenant. I would advise you do something more than tell me about the lockdown. I could go and talk with the general and he would order you to let us through." Skyler stated before shaking his head.

"You haven't changed at all. Cordo, you're still unwilling to care about the bigger picture unless the bigger picture involves Atlas. I doubt you even saw the footage of what happened in Vale." Cordo's stance didn't change.

Skyler turned and started walking away.

"I'm giving you 3 days to get your head out of the clouds and let us travel to Atlas like I told you we needed to. We WILL have problems if you don't. I know what you did in Vacuo to get you transferred her." Skyler hissed out as he walked past the gates.

Skyler watched Yang emerge from a corner before she fell into step with him.

"I thought I said to go and wait with the others." Skyler felt Yang interlace their fingers as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't listen to orders well… I thought most of you soldiers were all buddy, buddy with each other," Yang said. She started flexing her cybernetic arm.

"Cordo isn't anyone's buddy, she's a witch disguised as a soldier. She's not a good leader. We aren't going to leave Argus without a fight." Skyler and Yang continued walking down the street.

"How's your mind, you been having nightmares still?" Skyler asked while Yang frowned.

Skyler sighed and squeezed her fingers. He hummed before looking at his fiancée.

"I know a hotel we can stay at." Skyler hummed to Yang with sincerity. He turned to look at her before he grabbed her other hand and looked at her.

"Yang, I'll be with you as long as you need me to be… I told you another Vale isn't going to happen. I'm not going to let Salem hurt another city. You can trust me with anything, that's a promise." Skyler stated before he rubbed at his temples.

"I feel like I need another rest." Skyler watched Yang grin and rolled her eyes.

"Oy, your killing me, firefly." Skyler muttered as the couple went to go spend another night together.

They had no idea that the problem with Cordo would boil over within a few days. Skyler turned to Yang.

She was one of the lights within the darkness of the world. He hummed with amusement.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Skyler and Yang's relationship will change and come to a head in season 7. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Skyler and Yang spending another night together and talking along with Skyler making a plan to sneak to Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Raven or Glynda might be on Monday… Winter's chapter is 1200 words; Neo might be coming back soon. Penny is on Tuesday. Ruby is 1500 words on Thursday.**


	55. Problems

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Port city of Argus.)**

Skyler would never admit it to her… As Yang would refuse to let him live it down…

But he genuinely enjoyed the prospect of cuddling with the blonde brawler. Skyler hummed and snuggled into his fiancée before the door had someone knock on it.

Skyler was instantly reminded of a few nights ago when this was how Yang had approached him.

Skyler could guess though that just like the other time though, he couldn't just sleep.

Skyler sighed and both slowly and reluctantly untangled himself from Yang who had gotten comfortable. The fact that she had wrapped her arms around his neck and their legs were tangled only confirmed this.

Skyler adjusted his shirt which was wrinkled due to Skyler never once ironing it… It was a pair of pajamas, they served little purpose.

Skyler opened the door and was greeted by Qrow. Skyler raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there a reason you decided to wake me up and nearly wake up Yang?" Skyler already knew that Qrow knew.

He had seen the ring; he had seen them holding hands. Skyler hummed and waited.

He expected whispered yelling, a punch, something bad that would show Skyler getting nothing but distain.

"How is she?" Qrow crossed his arms. Skyler blinked before turning to the girl.

"She's fine. She's been having night terrors recently. I would have thought she'd go to you and Ruby first." Skyler stated.

Qrow leaned on the wall as Skyler slowly closed the door behind him.

"No. I think she still doesn't know how to feel about Raven. You've had problems as well, right? We all have." Qrow saw Skyler shrug and hum.

"You mean like Lionheart betraying us? The fact that we have the queen of all Grimm, a hulking brute who punches Dust Crystals into his arms, a thief… A guy with metal legs who framed Yang? We've dealt with a lot so far to be honest… I kind of just spent the entire time thinking about other things." Skyler said.

It wasn't a lie entirely. He had gotten used to the wacky hijinks and highs and lows they had gone on. Skyler knew things were bad, but they had stopped Salem at Mantle.

"You're going to just box up all the thoughts you have about Yang going to see Raven… Or about one of Oz's friends, one who was close to your uncle, backstabbed us for Salem?" Skyler rubbed at his eyes and sighed.

"Yang is having nightmares. I have a cranky, senile military commander who has access to a massive war mech and an entire military base keeping us from Atlas. I had to question what the relic is going to do since I heard from Oscar the Relic attracts Grimm. I have to decide if the relic needs to be kept out of harm's way. I have a lot more problems than being cranky, I can pay for therapy down the road." Skyler stated before he turned to Qrow.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. I'd tell the others to get some ammo in their guns, Cordo isn't going to take my offer to let us go to Atlas. She's stubborn and loves to lord how perfect Atlas is. I love my kingdom, but I'm not willing to fight the world because of it." He said before Qrow cleared his throat.

"If you're going to give another speech about how your beat me into a comma, throw me to a Leviathan and then laugh as I'm killed… Your niece is what I'm scared of more." Skyler opened the door and that was the end of their talk.

Skyler looked at Yang. He was surprised at how heavy a sleeper she was. Skyler had to admit

The second he sat down; he was greeted by two lilac orbs as Yang woke up.

Skyler was pulled to her as she snuggled her head into his chest. Skyler hummed and looked at Yang.

He ran his fingers through her golden locks as he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to assume you heard all that and you were just pretending to sleep till I came back?" Skyler asked as he continued to table his fingers through her hair.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was as much a coping mechanism as an excuse.

"Hmm." Yang responded. Skyler sighed and nodded.

"Yang? As many problems I have like trying to figure out how to fight Salem, how we are going to make people believe again. I don't know how we're going to fight through Cordo…" Skyler shut up and allowed himself to think.

It gave Yang enough time to form her response and clear her throat to speak.

Skyler blinked as Yang cupped his chin with her organic arm and looked at him dead on.

"Sky? your being an idiot... Now listen." Skyler hummed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I decided to split it in half. Next chapter is also going to set up the arc of trying to fight past Cordo and set up some of Skyler and Yang's problems in season 7. Next chapter will be on next Friday or Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Raven might be on Sunday with Ruby. Glynda is 1200 words tomorrow and Winter is 1200 words.**


	56. Plans and Plots

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Port city of Argus.)**

Skyler looked at his girlfriend before she started to speak.

"I know we aren't getting to Atlas without a fight. Cordo doesn't seem like she cares about anyone giving her orders unless they come straight from General Ironwood." Yang pointed out.

Skyler nodded, Cordo wasn't an officer that cared much for other's opinions. He was very steadfast and loyal, but even as an elite soldier for the government of Atlas?

He had limits, Cordo would gladly murder all of the group even if they were teens… because to her, anyone who didn't bow to the god like might of Atlas could die.

"Yeah, you're going to need to disable to Colossus assault mech Cordo uses. She built it like I helped design the Manta class gunships the kingdom has used." Skyler hummed and allowed Yang to lean back before continuing.

"You might also want to keep the battle away from the city? Cordo is really trigger happy, I also know the kingdom of Mistral isn't really happy seeing Atlesian soldiers considering what happened in Vale. You should also know there's a lot of worser creatures living in the ocean. I don't mind if you knock Cordo down a peg, lord knows she needs it." Skyler sighed and hummed before crossing his arms.

"I want to remind you if we go through with fighting through to Atlas? We aren't going to be on good terms with the kingdom. I AM going to get an earful from my uncle and then the kingdom." Skyler stated. he allowed Yang to cup his chin before she brought her Iips up to his cheek.

"You know we have to get the lamp to Atlas before Salem gets it. Ironwood would understand if he knew how Cordo was… yeah?" Yang felt Skyler grab her other hand and squeeze the wires and circuitry that was her other arm. He squeezed it reassuringly and cupped her chip with his other hand.

"It isn't my reputation that I'm worried about, Yang. I don't want Atlas coming after you guys. You guys might not care about smashing up their robots or knocking out their soldiers… but I do, because I work for my kingdom, I work for my uncle and I don't want my uncle chasing down you guys with the full weight of the military. I already lost one family, I'm not losing my fiancée and uncle." Skyler stated before he laid down on the bed.

"You can't destroy the colossus, I might hate Cordo bringing a war mech to Argus? Argus does need that monster to defend it from Grimm. Mistral doesn't have the military forces to fend off Grimm attacks. I already found out from a hack on Lionheart's Scroll almost every single Huntsmen capable of defending the kingdom. I'd rather not have Atlas soldiers harassing the people of Mistral if possible, but until Salem is gone and we can rebuild relationships and the planet? We can't do too much damage." Skyler saw Yang lay down next to him and sigh.

"So, you can't just shoot up her mech with the cruisers then rush towards Atlas?" She asked.

Skyler rolled his eyes at his fiancée before humming with amusement. He tilted his head to turn and look at her.

"We'd be shooting at a military base that houses dozens of soldiers I DON'T want to hurt. I also want to point out Cordo's mech has a hard-light Dust shield. You can't damage the mech unless you either cause damage too severe for the shields to handle… Or you break the shield generator which knocks them out. Yang? Cordo is going to try and stop us and having a trio of cruisers who have very little defenses isn't going to help. I'm trying to get Hard Light shields for my ship." Skyler hummed and rubbed at his temples.

"If by chance the fight gets too intense and we can't win? I'm going to send 1 Manta in to pick up the group. We can't all get to Atlas, but 5 people can. I want one of those people to have the lamp, even if Cordo takes all of us down? Ironwood needs to get the lamp, he's the only person right now with the ability to hold off Salem," Skyler rolled his eyes.

He was making a plan to assault an Atlesian officer to break into his own kingdom… Skyler wondered if he'd even have a military career down the road after this was said and done.

Then again, he cared more for the planet then his career. his uncle was willing to take risks and big plays if they worked out. This was a big play he had to make or they'd lose any hope of countering Salem.

Yang sighed and curled up with Skyler who wrapped his arms around her.

The couple would finalize the idea tomorrow… while Skyler coordinated from his flagship.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to thank people for sticking with this story and my friend Jedi who's been helping me with the story, I happily accept criticism… Not insults. Anyway, next chapter is on next Saturday and will show the opening of the plan to get to Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Ruby is tomorrow, Glynda is next Thursday, Raven is Sunday or next Friday. Penny is Tuesday and Winter is still next week.**


	57. Gambit

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Port city of Argus.)**

Skyler would go on record stating how much he HATED his idea to break into Atlas. Skyler had decided to board his flagship rather then fight Cordo head on for 2 reasons.

One? He wanted to make sure if defeating Cordo didn't work, that he could get at least a handful of people to Atlas. They needed the relic; it would be the only thing capable of defeating Salem besides Ruby.

If the girl hadn't volunteered to fight Cordo after being informed she would be a problem? She would be aboard and Skyler would be taking her to Atlas.

Skyler wished they could just plant an ice Dust Crystal near the woman and let the ice deal with Cordo. He didn't have time to deal with the manic officer. He knew if they simply knocked her out and fled, she'd report all of Atlas and then complain about him not helping her.

The other reason? he just really wanted to shoot Cordo's mech. He looked at the rest of the bridge crew. He had been told the rest of his fleet wouldn't join him in his attack, but they would follow him to Atlas.

"I want to remind you we risk being discharged from the military at best and executed for attacking an officer at worst if this goes wrong. I won't fault anyone who wants out." Skyler looked at the rest of his crew for any dissenters who wanted to leave then alert Cordo what would be coming.

"With all due respect, sir? We all kind of hate Cordo... and we all saw what happened at Vale, we're going through her no matter what." Skyler heard from one of the bridge staff.

He smirked and nodded before keying the console to talk with the ground group.

"Qrow? I'd go and talk to Maria; you're only going to have one shot at breaking into Atlas if this goes south. I'll distract Cordo if the stealth plan doesn't work." Skyler turned to the main console.

He had heard Ruby, Weiss and Oscar come up with a plan to 'steal' a Manta.

It wasn't really stealing as the craft belonged to the military and in Skyler's mind? They were as much soldiers as anyone.

Plus, Yang was among them and she was a member of the Atlesian military, which made it a sanctioned military op as far as Skyler was concerned.

"Blake, I'd recommend disabling the tower within the forest, that feeds the military base their intel, don't disable it permanently, just enough to sneak a Manta away." Skyler stated. He hummed as he looked over the rest of the operation.

The cruiser had the firepower to combat a Colossi, but not enough to disable it. He planned on not having to put the ship down in the Grimm infested ocean if it could be helped.

That was before an explosion was heard and cut them off as alarms started to blare below in Argus.

"What the hell?" Skyler asked as he turned to his staff.

"Get me a camera feed, now!" He yelled as the cruiser launched a camera drone into the city.

There were androids unleashing crates of glowing Green Beowolves which let out war howls and started to rampage through the city.

"Merlot. You have to be kidding me!" Skyler keyed the console again as he contacted the others.

"Yang, Qrow, Blake? Merlot is attacking the city. I'm calling the mission off for now, let's take care of the Grimm and Androids first." Skyler ordered before sighing.

Skyler turned to his bridge staff as they awaited his orders on the situation.

"Deploy AK-200s and secure the permitted, I don't want anything spreading past the city. I'm headed down there myself to deal with them." Skyler walked off the bridge.

He had no idea why Merlot would target Argus besides it being a port side trading city… he rubbed his head at being stupid, people were going to get hurt because of his inability to see Merlot following them.

Skyler contacted Yang; he could hear the sound of her activating _Ember Celica_ before Skyler spoke up.

"Yang, I'm coming down there. You think you guys can corral the Grimm while I deploy reinforcements?" He asked his fiancée while he heard gunshots.

He grabbed his weapon and then walked towards the hanger. Skyler brushed off his clothing while he prepared to go and fight Merlot's forces.

He twirled his blade on the ground before boarding an Atlesian Manta which was dispatched towards the city. He cracked his neck and looked at the AK-200s that buzzed with power.

They'd be in the city soon, and they couldn't afford to hold anything back in the battle.

Skyler wondered where Yang would be. He guessed she'd be blowing up all the Grimm she could find. He smiled at that.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not doing the Colossus fight and Merlot is still the main enemy. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show the battle of Argus and set up the final arc. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Yang is 1500 words next week, Winter 1200 words Saturday, Ruby 1500 words tomorrow. Glynda is 1200-word Thursday, and Raven 1200-word Tuesday. I am also making Star Wars, Mass Effect, Naruto and X Com Stories.**


	58. Merlot's invasion

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Port city of Argus.)**

Yang punched a hole through a Beowolf before being sent skidding backwards by one of Merlot's androids.

She punched her fists together before slamming her cybernetic arm into the jaw of the machine. Yang watched it crash to the ground, the metal warped around her hands before another android advanced on her.

 _Centurion Lazuli_ exploded through the canon wielding android before Skyler pulled up and bisected the machine before looking at his fiancée.

"So… this is the SECOND time we've been fighting Merlot to the death after he tried to rip an entire city apart." Skyler looked at a mutant Beowolf before a Paladin crushed it under its fist.

This was before the massive roar of Grimm cut them off. A Geist, covered in green crystal growth and WAY more hulking then normal advanced on them.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Skyler muttered before looking at Yang.

"You think you can handle that while I take care of the rest of Merlot's little invasion?" Skyler looked at a Manta which fired a group of missiles, taking down a group of the androids and a few Beowolves.

He watched the group of his soldiers firing into the Grimm and ignoring the androids. Skyler knew his men were outmatched by the mutant Grimm and that was why he ordered units of AK-200s and AP-290s to engage them.

He didn't like seeing even machines shattered by the enemy, but this was war. Skyler knew the factories of Atlas replaced any drone or vehicle totaled.

Skyler rushed in and elbowed one of Merlot's soldiers before slamming the flat of his blade into another before facing down another of Merlot's glaive wielding androids.

Yang watched as the Geist slammed a streetcar to the side. She cocked _Ember Celica_ as the monster strode forward on icy, tree trunk thick legs.

"Bring it." Yang licked her lips and fired her left shotgun before meeting a punch from the massive Grimm directly.

The shockwave shattered all of the windows around them. Yang followed up by firing both of her guns before her to slam into the face of the Grimm feet first.

This knocked the Grimm backwards as it rubbed at a damaged face.

The Grimm growled and slugged Yang, she slid backwards before digging her right arm into the ground. she felt her Aura drain, blood pooling in her lip before it was stitched up by her aura.

She crackled yellow, cocked her weapons as her hair burned a familiar hue and her eyes turned crimson.

Yang launched herself at the hulking beast with all the fury one would expect of a warrior that was slugged in the face.

 **(With Skyler)**

Skyler watched a Beowolf decapitate an AK-200 before another unit gunned it down. he managed to parry the slash of another glaive using android before forcing it back.

He watched more mantas descend down upon them and fire missiles. He guessed Merlot hadn't perfected flying Grimm or a means of deploying them against certain targets.

Maybe that or he just hadn't wanted to tip his hand just yet. he shrugged and sidestepped a stab at his head before slashing the arm off the android.

He hummed and cut the droid's head off before it collapsed to the ground. Skyler looked at the machine and brushed off his coat.

"I want to know why Merlot's doing this… cripple production? I doubt it, he's not into sabotage like this." Skyler mused to himself.

Skyler would save the musing of tactics for later, he wanted to think about why Merlot would hunt them… the relic? He didn't know, but he needed a plan at the moment,

He sighed and decided to just rip through anything in his way, he could question tactics in Atlas.

That was when a massive roar far out in the ocean that caused the group to turn.

Skyler blinked as the entire ocean started to move. He watched in horror as Grimm started to gather over the surface of the water.

"You better not be what I think you are…" Skyler stated as he watched a massive creature claw its way out of the ocean.

He had seen the beast only in simulations, only holograms and hoped, he prayed he had seen it as a joke.

A leviathan exploded with a flock of Sphinx, Nevermore and Manticores surrounding it. the Grimm focused on Argus with anger clearly visible on its gaping maw.

He blinked as the Grimm began to advance upon the city. Skyler blinked at the Grimm with shock.

Skyler watched it start to march upon the city. It roared at them because it would burn everything when the beast reached the city.

"DID MERLOT JUST SUMMON A DAMN LEVIATHAN!?" Skyler roared out, unsure why Merlot was insane enough to summon a Grimm so violent.

He doubted he would care at all.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter is going to be longer and next season is the end of the story. Next chapter will be next week and will show the second half of the battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Summer might get a story soon, along with Robyn maybe. It's a possibility.**


	59. The Leviathan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Port city of Argus.)**

Yang looked up at the hulking beast as it waded through the waters towards them, it let out a wail that could be heard throughout the city.

"A damn Leviathan… What the hell does he want a Leviathan here?" Skyler asked as the remaining Grimm and androids retreated.

Skyler considered his options militarily. The Cruisers MAY have the firepower to kill it, but they had neither the speed to dodge any return fire… and the other Grimm surrounding them was way too much of a problem to allow them closer.

He couldn't order the Mantas to go and attack the beast because they'd be destroyed easily and wouldn't put a dent in the Grimm around them.

He already knew that throwing away lives wouldn't be even on the table for him.

Merlot wanted that Grimm, but he was unsure why as an Airship flew towards it and began to lead the massive beast away.

"Merlot wants that Grimm, that's why he attacked Argus… I don't why he wants a Leviathan, but we can't let him have it." Skyler turned to see Yang frown.

"We still need to get the relic to Atlas… there's no way that Grimm will make it to Atlas… we can't fight our way through dozens of Merlot's Grimm." Yang reasoned before they turned to learn mechanical marching.

Cordo was marching out with a group of Mantas and her Colossus towards the massive Grimm.

Skyler frowned. He didn't want to leave Cordo to deal with the massive Grimm… specialist or not, she was still a soldier of Atlas… even if Skyler thought she was a pain in the ass.

He sighed and wondered if they had a choice to leave or whether he could trust Cordo to deal with the Grimm in question.

"Go with Winter and take the relic towards Atlas. I'll meet up with you after I take down a hole in the Grimm swarm." Skyler ordered before sighing.

"I thought you said we'd fight through Cordo to get to Atlas." Yang crossed her arms before Skyler sighed.

"My duty is also to the Kingdom of Atlas, I might hate Cordo, but I'm not leaving Atlesian soldiers to die in senseless battle… I'll get the relic to Atlas; I'm not letting Merlot get his hands on a Grimm like that as a distraction." Skyler stated and rubbed at his cybernetic arm.

Skyler wanted to protect the soldiers more then Cordo. Her mech would be fine. he had seen how much damage her Colossus could handle in a combat situation.

Still, he knew Yang had a point. The relic was the objective and to allow them to get to Atlas was the end result.

Skyler still couldn't leave without doing something. He had already seen one town burned by Merlot and another within Mt. Glenn. He didn't know why Merlot would want a Leviathan, but if the mad scientist wanted the Grimm bad enough to stage an attack to draw it out?

He'd deny Merlot what he was after. He called for a Manta and ordered 2 of the cruisers to engage the group of Grimm.

Skyler turned to Yang and sighed before crossing his arms.

"I already saw Vale get hurt, I saw Haven. I'm not losing Argus and I already can tell Merlot will go after Atlas. I don't want to see any other soldiers in the Atlas military die for nothing. You get that relic to my uncle and I'll meet you towards the fleet to get us into Atlas." Skyler stated with a frown visible on his face.

Skyler knew engaging the Grimm just meant allowing Cordo more time to put together defenses to keep them from Atlas. He didn't care, a Leviathan was way too major to ignore and the Grimm was going to be another monster for Merlot. He'd never allow Merlot control of a beast like that.

To allow such a monster to roam free was a thing Skyler couldn't stomach. He knew very well Cordo could and would be able to kill off the Grimm… but he wanted to see it die in front of him, know it was dead and not coming back before going to Atlas.

Part of him wondered what he'd do when he saw his uncle again, he had no real idea and as such? he had no idea what to do when they got to Atlas.

If he survived leading a charge against such odds. Skyler watched the Manta return as another landed to bring the others to the _Blizzard_.

Yang went to confront Skyler only for him to hold out his hand towards her.

"I'm not letting him control a Grimm like that. I want to go to Atlas, but I'm not going to trust that it's dead until I see it's corpse…" Skyler said before boarding the Manta which took off towards the beast.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the last arc of the story begins after next chapter along with the chapters getting longer. next chapter will be on Saturday of course and will show Skyler's attack against the Leviathan and the ride to Mantle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I'm making a Summer story soon.**


	60. Flight to Atlas

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlesian Airship.)**

Yang looked at the crew of soldiers as another round of gunfire could be heard.

She looked back to see the Colossus, along with 2 other Atlesian Cruisers engaging the massive Leviathan.

She knew Skyler was aboard one as it continued to rampage before Cordo scored a shot to its head with ice dust before punching the creature into the ocean.

The flock of Nevermore, Sphinx and Manticore still proved troublesome as Grimm after Grimm fell to Atlesian guns.

But this was matched by 2 or 3 Mantas being knocked out of the sky. Yang remembered Skyler was somewhere within the flock of death and carnage.

She looked at the relic on Ruby's belt and remembered what had led to this.

Skyler trusted her to take the relic to Atlas, to get one weapon able to hurt Salem to his uncle… while he held off a monster, she was convinced shouldn't be fought by them.

Yang almost wondered if she was being spineless not to help her fiancé to fight off the hulking Grimm… before recalling that the Atlesian soldier entrusted it to her…. using the excuse that as another soldier of Atlas, he gave her orders to retreat to Atlas to inform the general of what had happened.

Yang knew Skyler saw her for more then a soldier, but he was clever, she'd give him that.

"Ms. Schnee? I have a report saying the Grimm swarm has been managed decently enough for the Colonel's forces to withdraw… he'll met us in Atlas." One of the soldiers at the command console reported as Winter turned to Yang.

Yang looked at the officer who hummed and looked at the relic held by Ruby before speaking up.

"I want you to know that General Ironwood is going to require the lantern when we arrive in Atlas… and I want you to know Atlas right now is under strict control not to let anything get in or out." Yang frowned at this and sighed.

Yang knew from Skyler that Atlas was under lockdown. He had told her how the military controlled a lot of the city of Mantle and how it was more or less a result of Salem's siege of Vale.

Still, it made her wonder if they could trust the general. Yang knew Skyler trusted his uncle the same way Yang wanted to trust the still drinking Qrow.

He hadn't been truthful about her mother, what else could Qrow not tell her… still? It came from a place of love, something she knew with Skyler, she had.

Yang cracked her neck and got Winter to look at her before the consoles behind her lit up.

"Winter, I want you to inform General Ironwood we are headed straight to the academy to speak with him when we arrive. Merlot has gone right after a Leviathan and was able to launch another stealth strike on us and cause damage to Argus. I don't want to even know if he's got his cybernetic hooks into Atlas, I'm not going to risk it." Skyler pointed out while another officer pressed a few buttons and Skyler appeared in the cabin.

"I'm going to kill you if you do something that reckless again." Yang watched Skyler turn from Winter to look at her and hummed.

"Right after I just helped ward off a Leviathan? And here I thought that was usually a good thing." Skyler stated before chuckling and smirking.

"Yang, I'll be fine. we need to jet to the academy and report to General Ironwood right away, though. we have no real ability to help Mantle at the moment, considering only experienced huntsmen are allowed in the city… plus the city right now is dealing with a lot of trouble, I do want to point out a lot of people aren't going to be happy to see us." Skyler sighed, wiped at his eyes and turned away to look at the vastness of the ocean from where he was.

"This will be the final war with Merlot. He will try and burn down the city, and throw whatever he has left at us… whatever Androids, Grimm, White Fang… we lose in Atlas and Merlot will go after Vacuo, and I know for a fact Vacuo won't be able to hold its own against Merlot…" Skyler cut the connection and went to reflect on his own ideals.

He had no idea what awaited them at home, enemies, allies? He didn't know, but he did know that in order to win, there would of course have to be choices mad not even he liked.

"War is always costly… oy, I swear I've been around way too many of my uncle's meetings. I just hope things are fine when we get there." Skyler pointed out.

Skyler had no clue what the final part of the war would be… and he didn't deem anything out of the question.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this marks the end of season 6, sorry for how short and boring it was… season 7 will be the last of the story. Next chapter is on next Saturday and will show the arrival in Atlas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Yang chapter is 1200, Ruby 1200 Sunday, Glynda 1200 Thursday, Raven 1200 Tuesday, Winter 900 Saturday.**


	61. Atlas

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlesian Airship** _ **Blizzard**_ **.)**

Yang was silent along with the others as the 3 ships transmitted their codes, Yang counted at least 35 cruisers, all floating like silent guardians over Atlas and Mantle, hungry to swoop down and obliterate anything that could harm the city.

"I want you to know as I said before Atlas is on lockdown… all authority is going to the military until it's secure. General Ironwood will meet with us at the Academy, Atlas Academy is both the training ground for new students, and the headquarters for the military to be commanded from." Skyler stated and crossed his arms.

"That means we can give him the relic from there?" Ruby looked at the garment attached to her belt while Skyler shook his head.

"I would only introduce the lamp if it's important. My uncle is… not in the best state of mind mentally considering how things nearly went for Beacon. I suggest Qrow and Oscar speak to him first before the rest of you do." Skyler stated before the console got a response from the fleet.

"Colonel? Mantle right now is suffering from reports of dissent, your cruiser is to dock at Atlas Academy and stay there until further orders, acknowledge?" Skyler held down the button.

"We're do that, acknowledged." Skyler responded while the trio of cruisers coast through the air.

The others noticed lights from Atlas, they weren't natural. Skyler noticed them, but he said nothing.

He knew they'd ask about the fires and call him out if something wasn't done. he turned to Winter while the others gazed over to the Black Ops Colonel.

"Winter? Take a unit and check out Mantle, then meet us at the academy." Skyler ordered while rubbing at his head before starting to explain things.

"I don't know if Mantle is under attack, if it is? I'll do everything to try and handle it… but I'm going to guess that Mantle is just suffering from the same state of being rundown that it's always had over the years." Skyler turned back to the window.

He could feel Yang's eyes burrowing into the back of his head, the Black Ops officer knew they wanted to go help Mantle. Skyler would be lying if he said he didn't want to go and help the city, but he also knew the problem with that.

Even if their hearts are in the right place? They'd be arrested for operating in Atlas without clearance from the kingdom. he also knew the council hadn't spoken to his uncle, he didn't hear anything from Sleet and Carmilla when the shutdown of the kingdom had occurred.

Skyler took that to mean his uncle was planning something. General Ironwood was many things, but a coward? That was something he wouldn't be and something he wasn't.

Still, he wanted to go down there, but if he did? It risked getting the group arrested, trying to save Atlas and the rest of the planet wouldn't be helped by the fact that the kingdom had fugitives at the moment.

"I can see Atlas really cares for its citizens." Qrow deadpanned while Slater glared at him. Yang looked at him before looking at Skyler.

"I don't know what's going on, Qrow… I haven't been home in months if you forgot. Mantle has always been rundown, and the last time I saw it? it wasn't much better, you want to raise a complaint? Talk to the council, I'd like to stop Merlot before his rampage claims my home." Skyler sounded clipped, on edge, like something was clawing at him.

Yang could see that her fiancée wanted to go into town and investigate, but there was a reason he was keeping them here.

Well, keeping them on the bridge, if they wanted to leave and steal a ship to go to Mantle? There was very little keep them from doing so.

Still, she said nothing. It was clearly eating Skyler up to see such disarray and pain from his home kingdom.

Skyler watched as _Blizzard_ and its escorts headed to the academy, Winter was still gone, having departed to go and handle Mantle.

Skyler got a few buzzes here and there from his earpiece about what was happening in the city.

He could hear nothing but military orders and deployments… had Atlas fallen into the gutter over a few months? Did Merlot attack while he was gone and use the attack on Argus to try and draw attention away?

Skyler was worried, if Merlot had the ability to strike Atlas from Vale? Something was wrong, a lot more wrong then he'd normally wish for things to be.

"We're going to get answers from my uncle, if anyone has anything they'd wish to do? I'd get it done before we arrive. General Ironwood isn't going to want to hear anything short of the entire truth about what's going on."

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize and say the chapter after next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Skyler and the others arriving at the Academy. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Tock is on Sunday or so alongside Summer. Ruby will be 1500 words… also Weiss might be on Friday next week.**


	62. The Academy

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlesian Airship** _ **Blizzard**_ **.)**

3 Mantas coasted to a stop at the landing pads, 2 holding RWBY JNR, Oscar, Qrow, Skyler, Maria, and Winter. The third holding a group of Atlesian soldiers.

They were met with nothing short of a full escort when they reached the school. soldiers, AK-200s… they were ready to execute the first thing to climb out of the ships.

It made Skyler more worried, his uncle kept the school defended, but the dozens of guns he saw pointed at him and the others? It made him feel like he was at a prison camp… not Alsius Academy.

"Keep in line and follow them." Skyler said before descending the ramp, he kept the frown adorning his face that let Yang and the others know something was… off.

Yang walked up to Skyler, having passed off the relic to Ruby, who was guarded by the others. She shivered slightly as her golden Aura flaked off slightly, lost to the cold.

It nipped at her like knights challenging a dragon, he turned to look at her lilac orbs as she steeled her gaze to match his.

"Does Atlas always have these many soldiers? I thought there was a riot in Mantle." Her tone was direct, accusing, angry.

It was colder than the winds blowing through Solitas normally as he folded his arms behind him. his gait locked with hers.

"This is Atlas HQ… I don't know what's going on with the riots. You think I was told people were fighting in the streets? The council would have told people." Skyler whispered back as she grabbed his shoulder.

He could feel the cold metal of her fingers. She flexed her right arm to turn him slightly as the duo walked at the head of the Atlesian escort.

"You think your uncle isn't telling you something about the military, then?" Yang asked, lowering her tone slightly.

She didn't like the military not helping with Mantle, but she couldn't blame Skyler for it… not yet. he had left to go see her, to go and help fix the rest of Remnant.

The attack on Vale scared Atlas as much as it scared the other kingdoms. She considered how bad the battle between Atlesian troops and Merlot's forces were, they didn't have the ability to deploy globally, and she doubted they would.

"I'll ask him, Yang. I heard on the radio; he's taking Vale a little harder than I expected. None of us expected a direct assault on Vale during the festival." Skyler looked downward, at their hands.

Yang took a deep breath; she hadn't had another panic attack yet. she slowly closed her fingers around her fiancée's hand.

Even with the cold snow and usual metallic feel of his fingers? Yang always felt the warmth from him. Skyler didn't lie, not to her, he trusted her.

They entered Ironwood's office; Yang felt as if it was like they were on another planet.

The symbol eternal of the Atlas brush and gear sat in the middle of the room, showing them just how much they stood within the heart of the kingdom.

The walls, blue, metallic, stood to show a commanding view of the kingdom below. It looked fit for a king or ruler more then a general or headmaster. Yang saw stars fitted on the floor, raising an eyebrow only for a moment before taking in the rest of the room.

"I hope your flight was… well?" The chair at the head of a mighty oak desk turned to face the group.

General Ironwood, stared at the group, hands tented together as Skyler's eyes widened in shock.

When he left? His uncle had just started growing hair, usually he'd shave before it ever grew out… it now was a full beard, his hair was also not combed anymore, it was swept to the right, Skyler saw small spots. Grey hair? snow?

The blue collared shirt and red tie were far from what he recalled of the general, along with his new snow-white jacket and gloves.

"Yes, sir." Winter snapped off a salute which Skyler slowly replicated.

Yang hesitantly looked at them before raising her hand to her temple. she had joined the military; she would at least try to act like a soldier within the ranks.

"At ease… things are far too tense for salutes anyway," Skyler shared a look with Winter.

His uncle's tone was off, uneasy, even a little distant. They had been gone less then a month if Skyler was correct. What happened to his uncle to make him turn from a clean-shaven commander to this recluse hiding in his castle?

"Uncle Ironwood? We need to talk." Skyler stated, he moved aside to let Ruby show the relic clasped in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" Ironwood stood and stared them down. Slater tensed at this, shocked at the tone of his uncle.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for it being short, I plan on the next few chapters being longer. I also want to point out Yang isn't wearing a new outfit; she's keeping her season 4 clothes here. next chapter will be in a week or so and will show RWBY, JNR and the others talking to General Ironwood and filling him in. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Tock will be made today hopefully.**


	63. General Ironwood

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlas Academy.)**

Skyler's eyes widened, his uncle was never a man who raised his voice once, it was a sign the man in question indeed had changed.

"We retrieved the relic from Haven Academy, Uncle. We…." Skyler was cut off by his uncle glaring at him. Skyler turned his head to the side.

"Sir. We ran into Merlot; I was bringing the group here to keep the relic from Merlot and his forces along with returning to base as per your orders." Skyler stated in a tone that sounded very meek and chipped.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her future uncle in law, but said nothing as Ironwood turned to look at Winter.

"Merlot's forces attacked Argus, sir. Our forces are still cleaning up… we ran into trouble, Lionheart was part of Merlot's inner circle, a scout still in the area reported finding his corpse in a clearing." Winter reported, Skyler turned to look at his friend.

She hadn't reported Lionheart's death to him till now as far as he remembered, why?

"Things are much more severe here then outside, I'm afraid, the rioting below has become far more violent. I've had to deploy both the Ace-Ops, and the majority of my army to keep people safe. That leaves only reserve units, special forces and Black Ops up in Atlas." Ironwood looked at the relic in front of him before looking at Skyler.

The young soldier looked worried; he knew the events of Vale had changed him to become a more efficient soldier. This wasn't what he pictured the new general Ironwood to be like.

"May I ask why the sudden increase of military units within Atlas, sir? Atlesians have never been one to hate the government, I thought the council was working on reform for the city of Mantle." Skyler asked, folding his arms behind him as he spoke.

Ironwood said nothing, but sighed and pressed a switch that dimmed the lights and caused the middle of the office to split open.

"Skyler, are you familiar with Robyn Hill?" He asked as the general rose from his desk and started pacing around the room like a shark.

"In her 30s, former student at Atlas, leader of the Happy Huntsmen? The same one who kills Grimm and is one of top Huntresses in Atlas?" Skyler raised an eyebrow, his uncle hummed and brought up a few news reports.

"She's been interfering with something I'd like to call the Amity Project… after Merlot's attack on Beacon? I decided to try and create something that couldn't be hacked, wouldn't leave us blindsided, and would allow us to start hitting back." Yang noticed one of the articles talked about elections.

"I wasn't informed of this, Sir. I'm guessing the council was going through deliberations in the meantime?" Skyler asked as Winter and Ironwood exchanged looks.

Winter looked guilty, but still had the look of a soldier that was just doing what she was ordered to do.

"Skyler? Why don't you take the others, minus Oscar, and Qrow and go? I have some very important thing to discuss." Skyler wanted to say something, but his uncle already turned away from him, that bothered him….

Skyler led the group outside as the AK-200s on either side of the door took up guard positions.

"Ok, he's hiding something." Yang said as Skyler hummed but said nothing, more concerned on being locked out of the loop.

Yeah, his uncle was commander of the Atlesian army and pretty much the leader of everything Atlas related as he held two spots on the council. But to go behind his back so blatantly? That wouldn't at all be his style… at least, he wished his uncle would have been more open with him on military strategy, he was a very loyal soldier when it came to things like this.

"Hmm… I think it's time for you all to meet the Ace Ops… Clover would know things more than I do…" Skyler muttered before he turned to see the others talking and sighing.

"I believe it's best I stay here for now so I can get some answers from Winter… Yang? You and the others go explore Mantle. I'm going to stay here for a bit and take care of some things… Damn it, this is not the coming home trip I wanted." Skyler turned and started to walk towards the door.

"You know we can't entirely trust your uncle, right? not everyone is an ally." Yang stated, Skyler's face cycled through a series of emotions…. Anger, distrust, acceptance.

"Things have changed, firefly… I still trust my uncle." Skyler opened the door and walked inside.

Yang paused and looked at the others before they walked to go and get an Atlas transport down to Mantle.

Nobody realized the chips had fallen quite far from the tree…. They also had enemies within and without.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the next chapter will be during Ace Operatives. I also wish to point next chapter will be in a week and will show Yang exploring Mantle and Merlot's next move along with the preparation for the next battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Ruby is 1200 words Sunday, Winter 1200 words Saturday, Glynda 1200 words Thursday, Raven 1200 words Tuesday. Yang 1200 words Saturday.**


	64. Issues

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of The Dragon and her rook. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlas Academy.)**

Skyler stood alone in his office, looking down on Mantle from the center of the kingdom.

His uncle was keeping him in the dark, Mantle was undergoing riots and civil disobedience which his uncle wanted to solve by smashing the problem with a hammer.

Deploying troops to subjugate an ATLESIAN city wasn't an action they could take. He trusted his uncle, the man had proven to not only be a competent military commander, but a good man.

"Yang, I'm so sorry about this." he stated, looking at his ring before humming as someone knocked on the door.

 **(In merlot's lab)**

Merlot looked over the massive tubes of Grimm while typing on the computer, he hummed and looked over his assets.

He had sent Cinder and Emerald to travel to Vacuo, already having placed a virus which Cinder wouldn't detect within her new arm… it would cause her to kill Emerald before dying in the desert. Her thirst for power was something Merlot didn't need.

That left Mercury, Tyrian, Watts and Hazel. All of whom were sent to Atlas along with Junior.

He had what he needed from the Leviathan, it would time to strike soon… when the peak of panic arose, Atlas would fall under the might of his army.

Without the world's best army, he could continue his research into Grimm and benefit humanity. Others had written him as a lunatic, a madman.

He was a scientist, the greatest in all of Remnant, and Atlas. The world, would soon know him and tremble for it.

 **(With Yang)**

Yang passed another group of patrolling AK-200s along with a squad of Atlesian soldiers moving people past them.

Yang was bothered by the fact that Skyler didn't tell anything to her… yes, he was kept in the dark, but she didn't know how to trust Skyler with that considering how things were at the moment.

"Yeesh, things are bad." Qrow stated as Yang crossed her arms. Skyler had let them leave, she would at the very least, allow her fiancée to speak when she got back.

Before she had gone with the others, Skyler explained Mantle was the more downtrodden part of the city. It was basicly a shantytown for the people who couldn't live in the bigger city of Atlas.

She'd check things out and find out some answers first of all.

 **(With Skyler)**

Skyler looked at Maria, having assumed the woman had gone to Mantle with the others. He should have known it would have been her and not Winter.

He had blown the specialist off when she arrived, refusing to deal with her orders. They were supposed to be friends, friends trusted each other.

"I thought you'd go with the others." Skyler stated, crossing his arms behind his back. he sighed and looked out the window as a Manta passed by the window.

"And I thought Atlas would be all it's cracked up to be." Skyler cracked a small smirk, he wasn't so patrotic to just to bashing anyone who didn't worship Atlas.

"Well, it's usually pretty nice when there aren't riots and massive protests taking place." Skyler stated before he sighed.

"You think you don't have all the pieces of the puzzle." Skyler grunted and rubbed at his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't. I'm starting to question what I do have." Skyler muttered as he looked at the fleet of military aircraft below.

All those cruisers, and all of them were pointed at anything willing to harm Atlas. He guessed it was supposed to be strength.

What Vale had seen was nothing but fear, cultivated, pure fear.

"You have a loving fiancée and yet your huddled up here… in a office." Skyler turned to look at the woman and frowned.

"Yang probably doesn't trust me. I'm watching riots break out which is probably being handled by sending in _Soldiers_ , the thing meant to keep people safe. Maria, I wanted to come home to a private salute and get back to work on how to strike down Merlot." He stopped for a moment to clear his throat.

"I trust my uncle, but I didn't expect for him to contact Winter behind my back. I'm not just one of his soldiers, I'm family, James wouldn't just contact Winter without telling me, it isn't his style to keep the group out of the loop." Skyler stated as Maria tapped her cane on the ground.

"Your staying up here to keep an eye on things while leting Yang explore and form her own opnion, aren't you?" Skyler said nothing, but his silence was enough for Maria to conclude she had touched upon the right cord.

"Merlot is going to come and all my uncle seems to have done is corralled people into a cage without any safety net… this is Vale all over again." Skyler muttered with annoyance as he sighed.

He wanted to give the relic to his uncle believing the man would come and bring the guns of Atlas to bare on Merlot. He was shocked by the fact that he believed in his uncle only for the man to show he was trying to deal with the issue by smashing it.

A hammer wouldn't save Atlas, things were an issue that had to be solved gently… if the people were rioting? It was due to a large amount of issues, not just that a failed application of force from his uncle.

It seemed on top of stopping Merlot, he had to make sure his home wasn't consumed within the flames.

"I have to go, I'll leave the office to you, I'll be back sooner or later." Skyler stated, finally snapping out of his own thoughts to try and form a plan.

If his uncle was pallning to go around his back? he'd do the same, Black Ops were among the finest soldiers in Remnant, and Skyler was one of the best out of the entire group.

"Your uncle might be an ally today, down the road…" Skyler hummed and looked at Maria, knowing the woman was wise enough to tell when she thought something was a stupid and unthought plan that was sure to end in failure.

It still helped knowing he had someone to put his head back into the right place if he lost it.

He still had a high position within the military and planned on using that.

Little did he know that an old problem was about to sprout anew.

Still, he didn't know, nobody knew about Merlot's plans or who was coming.

And he also didn't know that person would rip a rift between Skyler and Yang, one that would part when Atlas needed them.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Skyler and Yang are going to have issues between their relationship soon. next chapter is also going to introduce the Ace Ops, and the rally along with showing Skyler trying to dig up information. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Tock is next week and will hopefully be on Friday.**


End file.
